Rebeldes
by YukiUzumaki
Summary: Temari, Tenten, Sakura, Matsuri, Ino, Yuki y Hinata son unas adolecentes incompredidas y segùn muchos rebeldes. Ellas deberan enfrentarse al colegio, profesores, compañeros y sucesos extraños (Sucesos extraños en capitulos avanzados) ¿Que sucedera a lo largo del año? Parejas: SxT, NxH, SxS, KxY, NxT y GxM. Lemon de todas las parejas (Capitulos avanzados)
1. Comenzando

Hola.

Bueno espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Es mi Primera historia espero que les guste:3

Bien los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, a excepcion de uno Yuki Uzumaki me pertenece 100% al igual que la historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Comenzando**

* * *

Un nuevo año comenzaba en el internado de Konoha, los profesores al igual que los adolescentes entraban por la gran entrada del internado. Un lugar estricto y con reglas… y con personas hechas para romperlas, 14 personas, 14 enemigos y 28 problemas.

Ahí estaban todas las chicas del internado de 1°, 2°, 3°, 4°, 5° y 6° año reunidas en un gran salón esperando que la directora Tsunade subiera al escenario a darles la bienvenida. Los chicos debían esperar afuera, ya que al gran salón le faltaban asientos (esos parecidos a los del cine) porque habían tirado las de antes y comprado unas nuevas a lo cual hubo un retraso. La directora finalmente subió al escenario y comenzó a hablar.

-Bienvenidas devuelta señoritas, espero que hallan tenido unas estupendas vacaciones con sus familias. –Todas comenzaron a murmurar como queriendo contestar al mismo tiempo que otras asentían, pero la mujer hizo callarlas para poder continuar. –Porque este año estará lleno de dificultades y retos mentales, que desafiaran su instinto intelectual.

Silencio total ¿Qué tan difícil se iba a poner? Entre tanto silencio una chica levanto la mano y la mujer de grandes pechos hizo una seña para que hablara.

-¿Son obligatorios? Porque de ser así no cuenten conmigo –Hablo una castaña de dos chonguitos, poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca y subiendo sus pies a uno de los asientos que tenia adelante.

Tenten Ama: Es una alumna de quinto año, con tan solo 18 años de edad, ya que ella junto a Temari y Yuki repitieron 4° grado de la primaria. Sus padres son ingenieros petroleros. Su cabello es color chocolate al igual que sus ojos y peculiarmente utiliza dos chonguitos en su cabello, es alegre, bonita y decidida con todo, es considerada una de las mujeres más fuertes y rudas del internado. Casi siempre esta castigada junto con sus amigas por sus bromas pesadas a los profesores, aun que es consentida por algunos profesores y odiada por otros, al igual que todos tiene una enemiga. Su contrincante: Sara.

Tsunade se cruzo de brazos indignada ¿Acaso esa mocosa le estaba tomando el pelo?

-Si señorita Ama es obligatorio ¡PARA TODOS! y no hay excepción con nadie ¿Quedo claro? O ¿Hay algo que quiera decir en contra? –Explico y cuestiono casi gritando la mujer de gran busto, hacia su alumna que aun la miraba desafiante, la chica ojimarron le iba a replicar a su superior, pero se le adelantaron.

-Ya directoria no es necesario que grite, no estamos sordas, dénos por lo menos la buena noticia de que no habrán cambios –Comento una rubia de cuatro coletas y piernas cruzadas.

Temari Sabaku no: Alumna de quinto año, tiene 18 años. Sus padres son dueños de una gran empresa de automóviles, tiene dos hermanos Gaara y Kankurou. Sus ojos son de color verde oscuro y su cabello rubio esta atado en cuatro coletas, es muy sobre protectora y mandona, es cruel con las personas que realmente odia o que le caen mal, pero también es alegre y divertida, ella y Yuki son las consentidas de Anko. Al igual que su amiga Tenten es fuerte y ruda, pero bastante deseada. Pero hay personas que dicen lo contrario, como su rival: Kin.

-Solo se harán unos intercambios de personas en los salones –Contesto Tsunade con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios.

-Los uniformes ¿Seguirán siendo los mismos? O ¿Estarán mejorados? – Cuestiono una pelirosa de ojos jade.

Sakura Haruno: Otra alumna de quinto, ella tiene 17 años. Sakura cuando era niña ayudaba a sus padres en el diseño de computadoras, televisores y todo lo electrónico, hasta llegar a tener una gran empresa de electrónica. Tiene un distinguido color rosado en la cabellera y unos ojos color jade, es mas bien definida como una chica tierna y tranquila (Por poco tiempo) o esterica, gritona y enojona, ella en cambio es mucho mas fuerte que cualquier hombre. Únicamente ella es la consentida de la directora Tsunade, su sueño es convertirse en una gran doctora. Pero en el camino hay obstáculos ya sea obligaciones, responsabilidades, dinero, inteligencia o en otras palabras personas denominadas: Karin.

-Seguirán siendo los mismos –Respondió con una ceja arqueada -¿Hay algún problema con el uniforme habitual? –Pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno no es esa la cues…

-Si, si lo hay, el diseño es horrendo, por eso nosotras le damos algo mas de… lujo –Interrumpió una rubia de ojos celestes mirándose las uñas.

Ino Yamanaka: Alumna de quinto, tiene 17 años. Sus padres fabrican el mejor maquillaje, cremas y acondicionadores. Es una típica rubia tonta (pero no tanto) habitualmente su cabello esta atado en una larga coleta, sus ojos son de color agua marina, es chismosa, habladora(conversadora), divertida, algo pervertida y sensual el sueño y deseo de cualquier hombre y la envidia de cualquier mujer. Es la consentida de Shizune, su sueño también es ser doctora, pero en la carrera hay muchos autos y uno que trata de estrellarla: Sari.

Tsunade abrió la boca a mas no poder por el atrevimiento de la mocosa Yamanaka al responderle de tal manera irrespetuosa hacia su directora, pero no era el primer día y no debía perder los estribos… no todavía.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo **YAMANAKA**? –La directora recalco el apellido de la presente, la cual se intimido un poco (solo un poco)

-Dije que los uni… -Rápidamente su amiga pelirosa le tapo la boca para que no hablara demás y no las castigaran, Ino solo atino a fruncir en entrecejo.

-N-no dije nada, la pobre cerda esta delirando –Dijo nerviosa Sakura, pero Ino rápidamente se quito la mano y comenzó a replicar.

-No es cierto, yo solo digo la verdad ¿Verdad Yuki? –La rubia no recibió respuesta –Dije ¡¿Verdad Yuki?! –Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez dándole un codazo en el brazo a la chica, la cual levando la cabeza confundida y adormilada.

-¿Eh? Ah sí… interesante –Respondió la pelirroja de dos coletas y unos lentes de sol negro, la cual cubría sus ojos cerrados ya que estaba durmiendo.

Yuki Uzumaki: Otra alumna de quinto, tiene 18 años. Yuki es la hermana mayor (por un año) de Naruto, sus padres son los dueños de una empresa de golosinas. Es la misma imagen que su madre (Kushina) su cabello es rojo como el fuego atado en dos coletas que logra que llegue a la mitad de su espalda y ojos color azul marino, denominada como una chica hiperactiva, divertida y alocada. Suele lastimar psicológicamente y físicamente a las personas que enfrenta u odia, incluso llega a dar miedo. Una chica que enfrenta a cualquiera que se meta en su camino y solo una es la que interfiere: Tayuya.

-Lo ves te lo dije frentona, yo no soy la única que piensa eso –Replico Ino girando su cabeza fingiendo estar ofendida y comenzó a discutir con Sakura y las demás alumnas comenzaron a murmurar lo que sucedía, la pelirroja no entendió mucho.

-Psssss –Murmuro la pelirroja –Matsuri ¿Me explicas que demonios pasa? –La nombrada levanto la cabeza y alejo su vista de la revista que leía.

-Ino abrió su bocota y le dijo a la directora que los uniformes estaban horribles, cosa obvia por cierto, pero Sakura intervino así que Ino busco ayuda en ti, pero TU no entendías ni una sola palabra… como siempre –Explico tranquilamente la castaña mientras volvía su vista a la revista.

Matsuri Kazou: Otra alumna de quinto, tiene 17 años. Sus padres son políticos muy importantes y respetados. Es una chica distraída, tonta (aun mas que Ino) calmada y fácil de ofender y enojarse. Su cabello es un castaño claro que llega hasta sus hombros y sus ojos son negros igual que la noche. Puede ofender o humillar a cualquier persona con tan solo una palabra. La denominan la mas tranquila de todos (por poco tiempo) y las mas mentirosa, ya que le hecha la culpa de cualquier asunto que ella acciona a la primera persona que se ocurre. Quiere hacer una carrera de bailarina ya que entre todas ella es la mejor, todo se complica cuando hay competencia: Yukata.

A la directora le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo, siempre ocurria la misma situación con aqullas rebeldes.

Exacto. Ellas son conocidas como "_Las sexy's rebeldes"_ ya que siempre enfrentaban a la directora o a todos los maestros y a sus por siempre enemigas que por cierto eran conocidas como "_Las reinas del internado"_ (también por ser las porristas). Muchas/os alababan a esas reinas u otros solo las querían muertas. En otro caso estaban las que querían ser una rebelde, claro esta que ninguna pudo lograrlo, y muy pocos las odiaban, ya que nunca les buscaban problemas porque de ser así los encontrarían, esas "_Rebeldes"_ hacían lo que querían y cuando querían, claro que sus actos traían consecuencias, pero poco les importaba.

A la rubia de grandes atributos le salio una venita en la estilo anime, ya cansada la mujer dio un gran golpe al estrado, callando a las chicas que le estaban dando una gran y horrible jaqueca, las presentes se asustaron, Yuki y Matsuri al oír el ruido prestaron atención Yuki escondiendo sus lente en el asiento de abajo y Matsuri tirando la revista hacia atrás golpeando a quien sabe quien, Temari se sobresalto, rojo los ojos y golpeo a Tenten para que bajara los pies y prestara atención acción que está hizo de inmediato y Sakura e Ino dejaron de discutir carraspeando como queriendo pedir disculpas. Tsunade sonrió ante tal escena esas chicas siempre la hacian reir…esas eran sus alumnas sin importarle que fueran unas rebeldes.

* * *

**Gracias! Por leer **

**Tal vez se pregunten ¿Donde esta Hinata? Bien aparece en el siguiente capitulo xD**

**Comenten y diganme ¿Les gusto? ¿Algo que deba corregir? ¿Que les parece el personaje que agrege?(Ella hace pareja con Kiba) **

**Denme animos de subir el siguiente capitulo :3 Acepto cualquier critica pero no sean malitos Apenas estoy empezando.**

**¿Hago o no continuacion?**

**Adios**

**Besos a todos**

**No olviden comentar :33**


	2. El grupo esta completo

Lamento la tardansa en subir este capitulo es que perdi el archivo y tube que volverlo a escribir.

Soy un desastre ya se T.T

Bien ojala les guste la conti.:3

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El grupo esta completo.**

* * *

Al día siguiente:

Ya había pasado un día desde que la directora Tsunade, al terminar de dar la bienvenida, les había comunicado que ella junto con otro grupo harían el intercambio de personas en los salones, pero todavía ninguna se podía tragar la noticia, estaban tan sumergidas en sus pensamientos y quejas que no oyeron cuando la rubia directora les dijo que habría una nueva alumna, la cual no escucharon el nombre, ni que se quedaría en la misma habitación con ellas. Solo pensaban ¿Por qué ellas? Había todo un colegio entero para hacer el endemoniado cambio ¡Pero no! Justamente debían ser ellas. Ino daba vueltas para todos lados, en la habitación que ahora seria de ella y sus amigas, claro y la nueva.

-Ya deja de dar vueltas Ino, vas a romper el suelo –Regaño Temari a Ino, que no paraba de dar vueltas en el cuarto.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?¿Qué me ponga saltar de la felicidad? –Ironizo la rubia de una coleta.

-No exageres, nadie esta contenta con este "repentino cambio" –Dijo entre comillas –Además ve el lado bueno.

-¿Lado bueno dices?¿¡Que lado bueno!? –Dijo gritando.

-Calma, calma, no pierdan la… -Matsuri quedo pensando que decir.

-La razón –Completo Tenten.

-Si, eso.

-¿Tú crees que Ino-cerda alguna vez en su existencia uso la cabeza para razonar? –Pregunto Sakura con un deje de superioridad.

-Elemental mi querida Haruno –Contesto Yuki al puro estilo Sherlock Holmes –Esa es una pregunta demasiado…

-Obvia –Dijeron todas en un coro, la ojiceleste se sentó indignada y enfadada.

-Como sea, hay que resignarnos, pasaremos de ser 5-B a 5-A –Todas suspiraron, Yuki tenia razón había que resignarse.

-Oye Temari…¿no es el curso donde va Gaara y Kankuro?

-Si Sakura…OH y también Naruto –Miro maliciosa a su amiga pelirroja que le salio una gotita estilo anime.

-Hablando de hermanos... –Se metió Ino en la conversación –Yo no conozco a tus hermanos Temari, al único que conozco es a Naruto …¡Ah si, y Neji!

-Yo tampoco conozco a tus hermanos Temari… -Siguió Matsuri.

-Creí que los conocían…

-Y…¿Quién es Neji? –Interrumpió Tenten.

-¿No conoces al presidente del consejo estudiantil? –Dijo sorprendida Sakura.

-Es el primo de Hinata –Siguió Yuki.

-Primero que nada no, no sabia quien era el presidente del… no se que cosa, y segundo tampoco –Dijo sencillamente –Hinata… -Suspiro triste.

-Todas la extrañamos.

-Tienes razón, Matsuri –Todas suspiraron a la vez.

-¿Recuerdan que siempre llamaba la atención de todos apenas aparecía? –Recordó feliz Sakura.

-Como no recordarlo… llegaba en la limosina de su familia –Relato Yuki.

* * *

Los estudiantes del internado observaban con curiosidad la gran limosina que se estacionaba enfrente del instituto.

* * *

-Bajando con una linda y calida sonrisa, típico en ella –Continúo Temari

* * *

Observaban como la puerta del automóvil se abría y de allí descendía una hermosa chica, de cabello azulado hasta la cintura, el uniforme del internado, unos ojos perla al igual que la luna y con una gran y calida sonrisa, dibujada en sus labios rosas.

* * *

-Caminaba como si de una modelo se tratase –Siguió Ino.

* * *

La hermosa jovencita terminando ya de poner sus pies sobre la tierra, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del instituto en el que ahora estudiaría, todos los presentes la miraban con la baba en suelo, valla que caminaba como una modelo.

* * *

-Hablaba con una voz de ángel –Continúo Sakura.

* * *

Ya al estar dentro, se perdió un poco al ver un lugar enorme, así que prefirió preguntar como llegar al despacho de la directora, se acerco a una chica que la miraba con admiración.

-Disculpa…me podrías indicar donde queda la oficina de la directora Tsunade, por favor –Pidió dulcemente y con una sonrisa, la muchacha con la que hablaba no reacciono hasta después de terminar de admirarla.

-S-si claro, sigues derecho hasta chocar con una pared blanca y ahí do-doblas a la derecha, ve-veras tres puertas, pero la segunda es l-la-la de la di-di-directora –Dijo nerviosamente.

-¡OH! Muchas gracias, me salvaste de perderme –Agradeció, de impulso le dio un abrazo y se retiro dejando a la presente con audible ¡wow!.

* * *

-Ese lindo angelito también tenía su carácter –Recordó Tenten con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

La ojiperla siguió las indicaciones de la jovencita que se había encontrado, pero antes de llegar a la pared blanca nombrada, una chica rubia de ojos rosas claro, la frenó, poniéndose frente a ella, a lo cual a la ojiperla no le agrado en nada que digamos.

-¿Te podrías mover?¿Si no es mucho problema? –Pregunto secamente.

-Pues mira que no se me da la gana –Contesto con cara de pocos amigos.

-Mira… -Intento explicar calmada, pero de mala gana –No se quien seas, pero me están esperando así que muévete.

-Me llamo Shion pequeña idiota –Contesto enfadada –Yo tampoco se quien eres, pero poco me interesa, pero te advierto…esta es MI escuela y la única que puede llamar la atención soy yo ¡no tu! Ni siquiera se que te ven de interesante te sobrepaso en belleza –Dijo con completa arrogancia.

-Si llamo la atención debe ser por alguna razón –Dijo moviéndola y siguiendo su camino, pero frenó antes de continuar –Y déjame decirte que a tu casa le deben faltar espejos –Ya finalizada la conversación, la peliazul siguió su camino. Dejando a Shion con una apuñalada en el orgullo.

* * *

-¿Que será de ella?

-No lose Matsuri, no lo se… -Suspiro la pelirroja.

-Hace mucho tiempo que perdimos contacto con ella.

-Si Sabaku no, ya lo habíamos escuchado.

-Valla ¿Tu escuchas? –Dijo Temari fingiendo una sorpresa irónica y girando su cabeza para sonreirle con maldad –¿O piensas? Rubia…

-¿Rubia? ¡JA! ¿Acaso olvidas que tu también lo eres?

-No me retes Yamanaka… -A ambas le salieron rayos en los ojos.

¡Wooo! Calma…mejor vallamos a la cafetería, muero de hambre ¿Les parece?

-Bien, tu ganas frentona –Dijo Ino, provocando que a la ojijade le salga una venita en la frente estilo anime ¡Valla que sacaba desquicio!.

-Antes de comience otra guerra salgamos ¿Si?

-Te sigo Tenten –Apoyo Matsuri y como por arte de magia apareció Ino frente a Tenten.

-Si, háganle caso a…

-Ino… querida Ino, si no quieres que mi pie o mi puño termine en tu linda boquita ¡No hables! –Amenazo Tenten con una sonrisa.

-O algo mejor ¡No respires! –Agrego Matsuri – Ya vamos.

-Díganme…saldrán a la cafetería… ¿Y en pijama? –Cuestiono Yuki, que ya estaba vestida con el uniforme, mientras las observaba de pie a cabeza con una sonrisa burlona -¡Digo! Por mi no hay problema.

Todas frenaron en seco frente a la puerta y comenzaron a reir nerviosamente y como un rayo subieron las escaleras a los armarios para vestirse.

* * *

-Muy bien señorita Hyuga, aquí le entrego la llave de la habitación que compartirá con las demás alumnas –Informo Tsunade a la Hyuga que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien directora, emmm…¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Por supuesto ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿Podría darme un mapa o algo que me guié por el colegio? Es que no me quiero perder –Pregunto apenada.

-Oh no te preocupes, no te será necesario, tus compañeras te guiaran por el establecimiento.

-¿Pero no les molesta tener que acompañarme?¿No se enfadaron cuando les dijo?

-No, claro que no se enfadaron…porque aun no les eh dicho –Eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

-¿Eh?

-No nada querida, ve al cuarto que te asigne, deja tus cosas y acomódate como si fuera tu hogar, porque a partir de ahora lo será ¿Pero sabes como llegar verdad?

-Si, gracias y hasta luego –Hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

-¡Shizune!

-¿Si, lady Tsunade?

-Necesito que traigas a las niñas de la habitación 130.

-¿Para que?

-¿Acaso debo darte explicaciones? –Pregunto furiosa.

-N-no claro que no –Contesto nerviosa.

-…

-…

-¿¡Qué estas esperando!?¿¡Qué las valla a buscar yo!? –Sin mas Shizune salio como un rayo de la oficina.

* * *

La Hyuga caminaba sin rumbo, ya que simplemente se perdió. Se maldecía internamente por ser tan cabeza dura y no pedirle a alguna persona o a la directora que la acompañase. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una sala muy bonita, con casilleros y ventanales con una hermosa vista al campo de fútbol, de golf, la piscina, el gimnasio y una extraño salón enorme que decía "_La caja mágica"_ se pregunto que podría haber, pero recordó que debía ir a la habitación que le habían asignado y dejar esas molestas y pesadas maletas que llevaba junto a ella, se alejo de la ventana y decidió subir las escaleras, que a decir verdad le dio inmensa curiosidad porque estaban hechas de vidrio y para que nadie lo rompa al subir o bajar, debía ser un vidrio resistente y duro, ya arriba se encontró con mas casilleros, suspiro cansada, había dos direcciones que seguir la izquierda o la derecha, volvió a suspirar, no habitaba un alma por toda la institución, parecía que solo ella daba vueltas.

_-Deben estar en sus habitaciones o en la cafetería, según lo que me dijo la señora Tsunade –_Pensó al no ver a nadie.

Medito como cinco segundos y decidió ir a la izquierda, total ya estaba perdida, se dirigió hacia la izquierda hasta llegar a la esquina donde debía doblar. Lo único que podía recordar era que llego a la esquina y una extraña presencia choco con ella y ¡POM! Termino en el suelo ella y la extraña presencia, con un doloroso golpe en la cabeza. Se levanto y se sacudió la ropa, para poder ver quien la había atropellado, se reprimió una risita al ver a un rubio casi inconciente en el suelo con estrellitas alrededor de su cabeza. Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo y el lindo muchacho se la acepto, se levanto con los ojos entre abiertos y con la otra mano sobandose la frente.

El rubio ya al terminar de incorporarse completamente abrió sus orbes y observo de arriba hasta abajo a la joven que le tendió la mano, ojos color perla, cabello azulado como el océano y un cuerpo de infarto. La Hyuga observo esos hermoso ojos color celeste cielo, su cabello rubio intenso y su buen físico que se podía notar detrás de su camisa, salio de su transe cuando noto que el rubio la miraba demasiado, lo cual logro que se sonrojara.

-¿Estas bien? –Le pregunto la peliazul, aun sin quitar su sonrojo.

-Si si ya lo se, fue mi culpa –Le contesto con una sonrisa, la Hyuga lo miro confundida.

-Pero, si yo no te reclame nada –Ahora era el rubio el confundido.

-Pero si yo tropecé contigo, dattebayo.

-¿Y? alguien que va deprisa debe estar ocupado –El Uzumaki la miro aun mas confundido, pero solo le sonrió de oreja a oreja, la ojiperla le devolvió el gesto imitándolo.

-Si tú lo dices, no te voy a contradecir –La peliazul se sonrojo un tanto mas.

-Bueno…ya debo irme –Siguió el camino que iba a tomar antes de tropezar.

-Oye…¿Vas a buscar a alguien en especial en la habitación de los hombres? –Pregunto el chico de hermoso ojos con una sonrisa, la Hyuga frenó en seco y se golpeo la cabeza contra la pared, el rubio pudo sentir y notar el aura depresiva que rodeaba a la presente.

-Llevo dando vueltas ya hace un largo rato buscando el cuarto de las chicas y no lo encuentro y estoy perdida… y este no es mi día –El Uzumaki comenzó a reír.

-La habitación de las chicas esta para la derecha, subes la escalera y luego otra y ahí veras muchas puertas por ahí debe ser tu habitación, dattebayo ¿Eres nueva?.

-Si y ¡Gracias! –Exclamo feliz.

-No hay de que dattebayo…¡Por kami-sama voy a llegar tarde! Adiós amm… -Dijo esperando una respuesta por parte de linda peliazul, la cual le sonreía de una manera tonta de la felicidad.

-Hinata Hyuga ¿Y tu?

-Hinata… que lindo nombre –Hizo que la presente se sonrojara mas de lo normal –Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki ¡Próximo presidente! –Exclamo feliz, lo cual hizo que a Hinata le cayera una gotita estilo anime, el rubio bajo las escaleras para retirarse, no sin antes despedirse –¡Adios Hinata, espero volverte a ver! –Grito y se esfumo.

-_Talvez si es mi día_ –Pensó. Cogio sus maletas y se encamino hacia la dirección dada por Naruto.

* * *

-Ese baka, le dije que fuera puntual y ahora nos tiene esperándolo –Dijo un chico de cabello azabache y ojos negros.

-Estamos hablando de Naruto ¿Qué esperabas de él?...que problemático –Dijo un muchacho con un tono aburrido y con un peinado de piña.

-No lo se… -Puso su mano en la barbilla para fingir meditación -¿¡Qué llegue temprano talvez!?

-Bien… como dijo el Nara, estamos hablando de Naruto –Tranquilizo un chico con aspecto salvaje y un tatuaje de dos colmillos rojos en las mejillas -¡No se puede esperar nada bueno de ese baka NADA! –Dijo gritando y dejando el aspecto de chico tranquilo y comprensivo.

-Vamos chicos, no creo que se halla tardo por ir… a comer…¿Ramen? –Intento calmar un chico rellenito, con círculos en las mejillas, mientras comía unas patatas.

-Ni tu te la crees –Pronunciaron todos al insinuó.

-¿No eras tu Sasuke el que tenia la llave? –Pregunto un chico que traía un títere en la mano.

-Si pero Naruto quiso hacerse responsable de la llave y…¿Por qué traes un títere al entrenamiento? –Pregunto curioso, el chico Sabaku no rápidamente escondió su títere y rió nervioso.

-Es de la suerte ¡Ya lo sabes! –A todos le cayó una gotita estilo anime.

-¿Te trae suerte incluso para dormir? –Bromeo un pelirrojo con un tatuaje en la frente, los presentes comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Ja-ja-ja que gracioso Gaara.

-Ver a Kankurou sin su títere es como ver a Kiba sin Akamaru…que a decir verdad no lo veo –Comparo bostezando Shikamaru.

-O ver a Shino sin sus insectos…por cierto deje a Akamaru en casa por que tenia pulgas.

-¿Oí que decían mi nombre? –Los presentes se sobresaltaron, Shino podía ser escalofriante.

-¡No hagas eso! –Exclamaron todos a la par.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que falta algui…

-¡Chicos!¡Veo que disfrutan de su llama de la juventud! –Exclamo gritando un chico de enormes cejas.

-Lee… -Dijeron mientras les caia una gotita junto a su cabeza.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta Gaara –Dijo unojiperla de cabello castaño hasta la cintura, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Oigan supieron las nuevas noticias? –Todos negaron con la cabeza –Tendremos más compañeras.

-¿Mas problemáticas? –Dijo con desagrado Shikamaru, Lee negó con la cabeza –Explícate.

-¿Recuerdan que el grupo de porristas eran nuestras compañeras? –Todos asintieron –Bueno a ellas las cambian y ponen a otro grupo de chicas ¿No es genial la llama de la juventud? –Dijo levantando su pulgar.

-No, no es genial la llama de la juventud –Respondió Sasuke rompiendo el espíritu de Lee –Espero que estas no sean unas obsesionadas con nosotros.

-Hasta donde escuche las de 5-B pasan a nuestro curso 5-A y las de 5-A a 5-B.

-¿¡Nos toca con Temari y sus amigas!? –Exclamaron los hermanos Sabaku no de muy mala gana.

-¿Quién es Temari? –Cuestiono incrédulo el Nara.

-Nuestra hermana mayor ¿Acaso no la recuerdas? –Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

-Lo bueno es que…¿Por qué Sai esta atado? –Pregunto el cejotas.

-Por decir lo que no debía… -Respondió tranquilamente Sasuke.

-De seguro dijo que tu pe…

-Si no quieres terminar siendo un idiota como Naruto diciendo ¡Dattebayo! Es mejor que no hables –Lee sudo frio ante la amenaza.

-¡Dattebayo!¿Están hablando de mi? –Grito a lo lejos un chico hiperactivo.

-¡Noooo! Que va, estábamos hablando de tu mami –Ironizo Kiba.

-¿¡Y que hacen hablando de mi mami!?

-BAKA – Dijeron golpeándose la cabeza.

-¡Abre de una buena vez Naruto! –Grito Sasuke, Naruto temiendo por su vida abrió la reja del campo de fútbol, cuando el rubio entro sientio un horrible escalofrio.

-¡El que le de un pelotazo en la cara a Naruto GANA! –Exclamo Kankuro todos le hicieron caso y comenzaron a seguir al rubio, y la presa salio corriendo para que no le destrozaran su lindo rostro.

* * *

-Wow… -Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Hinata al ver tan genial habitación, ingreso, cerró la puerta y dejo sus maletas cerca de una de las camas y comenzó a recorrer la primera parte del cuarto, ya que aun le faltaba la parte de arriba. Observo con admiración como estaban decoradas las paredes, las camas y los escritorios. Al parecer la cama que no tenia nada, excepto sabanas y una almohada, era de ella, tomo sus pertenencias y las coloco junto a su ahora cama.

Se acerco a la librería que había cerca y tomo un libro, comenzó a leer para pasar el tiempo. Se sobresalto al escuchar que alguien bajaba las escaleras de la habitación.

-¡Vamos tortugas, no tengo todo el día para que se…! –Yuki freno y se quedo en soc al ver, ahí estaba unos pasos lejos de ella ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llorar, reír, enojarse o ponerse feliz? Simplemente no lo sabía.

Hinata parecía no reconocerla, pero al poderla observar claramente, ya que la chica estaba petrificada en el final de la escalera, le sonrió de oreja a oreja al saber de que se trataba de una de sus mejores amigas, la peliazul volvió a escuchar pasos sobre la escalera, esta vez eran dos chicas las que bajaban.

-¡Oye, no nos amenaces! –Dijo Ino apuntando a la petrificada chica.

-¿Uh?...¿Y a esta que le pasa? –Pregunto Temari que estaba junto a la otra rubia.

-No lo se… bajo las escaleras y ¡POM! Quedo en soc…Temari, Ino ¡Hola! –Contesto como si nada.

Ino y Temari se contagiaron de la anterior: SOC triple.

-¡Oigan chicas no han visto mis bo…! –Sakura se quedo sin habla.

-Botas –Completo Matsuri -¡Vamos Sakura la escalera no tiene tu nombre! –Matsuri siguió sin ver la presencia de la ojiperla.

-Empújala –Dijo Tenten, pero noto su error al notar que la pelicastaña la empujaba a matar -¡Pero despacio! Empújala despacio.

Matsuri obedeció y empujo a Sakura con cariño, la cual bajo también en soc.

-¿Qué les pasa a estas? Pareciera que están en…¿Un transe? –Comento curiosa la pelicastaña, al ver a sus amigas quietas como unas muñecas.

-Asi se ven mas bonitas y tran…¡TU! –Exclamo Tenten al ver a la culpable de la inconciencia de sus amigas.

-¿Yo? –La nombrada se apunto así misma, la pelicastaña y la ojimarron golpearon en la cabeza a sus amigas haciendo que salieran de sus pensamientos profundos.

-¿¡Hinata!? –Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo, incluso Tenten y Matsuri, la nombrada se tapo los oídos ante el grito e hizo una risita, seguían igual a como las recordaba.

Todas se miraron entre si enfadadas, sorprendidas y contentas, había regresado la ultima rebelde. Ahora si, el grupo estaba completo.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

**¿Bien gusto o no gusto? Rewiew ?**

**¿Subo conti? Reitero PERDON LA TARDANZA.**

**Sayonara amigos.**

**No olvides comentar:33**


	3. El equipo de futbol

**Hola... esta bien ¡lo admito! Tarde mucho subir el cap **

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Ellos son...**

* * *

Sasuke ya estaba agotado, llevaban una hora entrenando, se le hacia raro no ver a Guy algo le debió haber ocurrido para no asistir al entrenamiento. Naruto en el mismo estado que su amigo, anuncio que ya era hora del descanso, los presentes hicieron caso y se dirigieron a las bancas a descansar para luego tener energía para continuar con el entrenamiento. Todos los muchachos tomaron una botella y comenzaron a beber del líquido con una desesperación inevitable.

-Oye Naruto…¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar? –Cuestiono el Inuzuka.

-Venia hacia acá y tropecé con una chica…muy bonita por cierto –Contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Y como se llamaba? –Pregunto un curioso Neji.

-Hinata.

-¡Hinata cuanto? –Siguió Neji, al escuchar ese nombre.

-Ah…bueno…este…se me olvido –El Hyuga bufo.

-Naruto –Llamo Lee el rubio volteo a mirarlo mientras bebía una botella con agua –¿Sabias que tu hermana y sus amigas vendrán a nuestro curso?

-¿¡Qué!? –Escupió el agua.

-Si, eso que escuchaste ¿Tanto le molesta a tu juventud ir con tu hermana?

-Jamás pude conocer a la hermana de Naruto ¿Y tu Shikamaru? –Le susurro Kiba a un somnoliento Shikamaru.

-Desafortunadamente si, yo a la que no conozco es a la hermana mayor de Kankurou y Gaara –Hablo también en un susurro.

-Que extraño, tal vez las conozcamos en algún momento.

-¡Claro que no me molesta ir con mi hermana!¿Como crees?

-¿Entonces de que te quejas, dobe? –Dijo curioso Sasuke.

-¡Bueno cambiaran a nuestras compañeras y amigas originales!

-Sigo sin entender el problema.

-¡Que no las veremos seguido! –Exclamo.

-Las seguiremos viendo en el entrenamiento, recuerda que son las porristas, problemático.

-¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado –Grito.

-¡Naruto!¡No estamos sordos para que grites! –Exclamo gritando Kankurou.

-Lo siento, dattebayo.

-¡Siento correr el espíritu de la felicidad en mi! –Grito Lee.

-¿Y ahora por que estas tan feliz? –Pregunto Neji, como queriendo decir ¿Tu cuando no estas feliz?

-POR QUE ESTARE JUNTO A SAKURA-CHAN.

-Primero que nada…no solo estudiara en el mismo lugar que tu, si no en el mismo curso de todos y con todos –Otra vez Sasuke rompió el espíritu de Lee –Segundo ¿Quién es Sakura?

-Una chica…_si es que a la fea se le puede decir mujer –_Contesto y pensó Sai.

-Nooo ¿Enserio? Yo creí que era un caballo, que gran descubrimiento haz hecho Sai ¡Te felicito! Hay que darte un premio –Sai parpadeo repetidamente y sonrió falsamente y extendió sus manos esperando por su premio –El premio del idiota del año.

-Me estas confundiendo con Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun.

-¡Oye! Yo no soy un idiota –Grito ofendido –Tu eres el…¡Una hormiga!¡Que linda!.

-No, no es idiota, es RE idiota…y bipolar –Comento Kiba.

-¿Sabían que los insectos también sufren? –Hablo Shino de la nada.

-Si eso ya lo sabia…¿Por qué cambiamos de tema? –Contesto Gaara confundido ya de la situación.

-Mejor vallamos a entrenar ¿Si? –Todos asintieron y fueron devuelta hacia el campo de fútbol, aun les quedaba una hora de entrenamiento.

.

.

.

.

-Así que es por eso que no te comunicabas con nosotras, ahora todo tiene sentido, saber cual fue la razón por la cual nos abandonaste ¡5 putos años! –Yuki parpadeo como una chica buena.

-Ya dije que lo siento, no me retes .

-Lo bueno es que estas devuelta –Matsuri salto sobre ella y la abrazo, casi asfixiándola.

-A-aire m-me fa-falta a-ai-aire… -Ya prácticamente se quedaba sin oxigeno.

-Matsuri, quítate niña –Temari la tomo de la parte de atrás de su camisa y la separo de Hinata, que comenzó a respirar con normalidad.

-¿Hinata quieres que te mostremos el colegio? –Pregunto amablemente Sakura.

-Pues claro, me serviría bastante.

-¿No me digas que ya te has perdido? –Dijo Ino con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡Ino! –Gritaron todas a la vez, la nombrada solo dijo que era una broma. Al rato tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Buenas días chicas –Saluda Shizune.

-Shizune-sensei buenos días –Saludan todas.

-¿Qué ocurre sensei? –Pregunta una curiosa Ino.

-La directora las esta buscando quieren que valla a su oficina.

-¿Puede ser después? Le queremos enseñar el colegio a nuestra amiga…Por favoooor –Dijo Ino juntando sus manos en suplica.

-No lo siento debo… -No pudo continuar ya que todas las chicas imitaron a la rubia, juntando sus manos en suplica y poniendo caritas de cachorritos, no pudo decirle que no a eso y en especial a su alumna preferida –Esta bien, le informare a la directora.

-¡Gracias Shizune-sensei! –Dijeron a la par, y la profesora se retiro.

-Bien a la marcha –Dijo parándose de un salto la pelicastaña.

-A la carga –Corrigió Tenten.

-Si, a la carga.

-Comencemos donde están los casilleros –Dijo Temari.

-Esta bien, chicas, una pregunta ¿Por qué se visten así? –La peliazul las miro de arriba abajo, ese particularmente no era el uniforme, no para ella.

-Son los uniformes –Contesto como si nada Tenten.

-Solo que le agregamos solo un par de prendas mas o le damos algo mas de estilo –Agrego Ino.

-Estos uniformes realmente son patéticos, hazte una idea… solo mírate –Hablo sinceramente Yuki, mirando a Hinata con la boca torcida.

-La camisa la llevas dentro de la pollera, todos tus botones abrochados hasta el cuello, la corbata pareciera que te estuviera ahogando, la pollera es larga hasta las rodillas, llevas unas medias gruesas y zapatos de niña ¿Acaso te volviste monja? –Examino Temari sin reconocer a su amiga.

-…¿Tan mal me veo? –Dijo un poco desconcertada por la sinceridad de sus amigas.

-Puess… no es tu culpa los uniformes son de esa forma, nosotras y otro par de chicas en el instituto lo utilizamos de otra manera –Contesto de consuelo Sakura –Pero hay que alegrarse dentro de una semana vendrán los unifor… -Rápidamente tomo aire y no hablo mas.

-Termina de hablar Sakura, ya abriste la boca, ahora termina lo que comenzaste –Hablo Matsuri muy interesa en lo que iba a decir su querida amiga pelirrosa.

-Oh genial… ya metí la pata… -Suspiro. Tenía para rato para desviar el tema.

.

.

.

.

La ayudante de la directora tomo mucho aire antes de mover la perilla de la puerta y entrar, ¿Como le iba a ser para que la rubia no la regañe? Simplemente no lo sabía. Lo que si sabia era que no saldría con todos los dedos de la mano, busco valor de donde sea y entro a la oficina.

-Permiso T-tsunade-sama… -La rubia levanto la cabeza.

-Adelante Shizune –Buscaba con la mirada a las chicas -¿Dónde están las chicas?

-B-bueno… n-no las traje po-por que insistieron e-en acompañar a la n-nueva po-por e-el co-colegio.

-¿Se… ofrecieron a acompañar… a la nueva? –No podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Shizune asintió con miedo -¿Ellas?

-Si, aun que no lo crea.

-… ¡Genial! Un peso menos… -Se estiro de su silla suspirando de alivio.

-¿Un peso menos?

-No solo las amigas de Sakura y ella, se han estado quejando, si no también las del grupo de Uzumaki.

-¿Uzumaki Yuki?

-No… Uzumaki Karin.

.

.

.

.

-Karin no es nuestra culpa que nos hallan cambiado de curso… Y menos mía ¡Deja de golpear mi cama! –Ya terminan de hablar, Kin empujo a Karin para que dejara de desquitarse con la pobre cama, que por poco y le quiebra una pata.

-Tú escoges ¿Tú o tu cama?

-…Un par de golpes no le harán daño –Dijo la pelinegra ocultando su miedo con desinterés.

-Kin eres una cobarde.

-Cierra la boca Sara.

-¿Se quieren callar? Ya tengo demasiado con la estupida de Karin, golpeando esa cosa –Exclamo Tayuya, bajando de la escalera, de la parte de arriba de la habitación.

-¡Bien! Haré otra cosa mas divertida –Se acerco a la cama de la pelirroja, tomo la almohada de la dueña de la cama, la tiro y comenzó a pisarla.

-¡Argh! ¡Suelta mi almohada idiota!

-Dijiste que hiciera otra cosa ¡No te quejes! –Tayuya comenzó a empujar Karin, la cual se resistía. Kin y Sara las observaban con una gotita estilo anime.

-Sara… ¡Sara!... ¡SARA! –Se oía arriba de la escalera.

-¿¡Qué Yukata!? ¿¡Qué quieres!? –Gritó.

-No grites, nadie te grita.

-¡Pero si tu me…!

-No grites Sara.

-¡Kin no estoy gri…!

-No grites.

-Bien, no diré nada… -Intentó tranquilizarse y tragarse las mil y un insultos que tenia para decirle a sus amigas. -¡Qué es lo que quieres Yukata?

-Quería decirte que los nuevos trajes del equipo de porristas están fantásticos.

-Es verdad –Opino Sari junto a Yukata –Los colores que escogiste van a la perfección, también lo ajustado al cuerpo, lo corto y largo. Realmente me sorprendiste.

-Lo se, no me agradezcan ¿Qué harían sin mi? –Poso sus manos en su boca y cerro los ojos, en actitud de soberbia.

-Mmmmm ahora que lo pienso, lo que haría sin ti… Tendría novio, tendría dinero, dormiría lo que una persona normal debe dormir, mis notas serian favorables, no tendría que compartir mi armario, podría bañarme en paz sin que me molesten… Kin comenzó a contar con los dedos, haciendo enfurecer a Sara. De fondo se podía oír a Sari y Yukata riendo.

-¡Ya entendí! –Exclamo molesta.

Karin ya se había calmado y dejo de pisotear la almohada de la pelirroja. Las presentes se sobresaltaron al escuchar que la puerta se abrió y se cerró fuertemente, había entrado una rubia de ojos claros tirando chispas por los ojos, no era nada bueno estaba enojada, peor aun estaba furiosa. No hace mucho se había enfrentado a una peliazul que hirió su querido orgullo. Y sus amigas tan buenas que eran, quisieron saber lo que le sucedía para consolarla o reírse en su cara.

-Estas del asco ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-¿¡Qué me ocurrió Karin!? ¿¡Qué NO me ocurrió!? –La rubia estaba demasiado alterada, en el acto se hecho en el sofá, cerca del ventanal.

-Explícate niñita, no somos adivinas –Cuestiono Sari bajando las escaleras y sentadote junto a ella.

Shion comenzó a contarles lo ocurrido con las Hyuga, casi nadie la enfrentaba, ni siquiera alguna del grupito de las rebeldes, ya que cada una tenia su adversaria. Shion era la única que no tenia competencia, para su suerte, cualquiera que se le acercaba terminaban humillados, destruidos y lastimados sentimentalmente. Pero ahora su vida iba a dar un giro, ya que tendría un problema al que debía llamar: Hinata Hyuga.

Tenia que admitir, aun que no se atreviera, que esa chica le había herido el orgullo y al parecer bastante, ya que estaba roja hasta los pies de la furia, iba a tener que hacerse la idea de que ahora en adelante ella también (Al igual que sus amigas) tendría una enemiga. Pero claro primero muerta a ser humillada u ofendida por una cualquiera, no señor. La guerra se pondría dura.

Ya terminando de hablar, salieron de su habitación y se dirigieron al campo de fútbol.

.

.

.

.

Sakura suspiro para sus adentros, había tardado un buuuuuen rato en persuadir a sus amigas, eran muy cabezas duras, pero lo bueno es que había logrado distraerlas, recordándoles que debía mostrarles a Hinata el colegio. Ya estaban en la tribuna del campo de fútbol, le habían mostrado ya los casilleros, la dirección, la sala de profesores, el salón de castigo (Que visitaría muy seguido con las amigas que tenia) la cafetería, la piscina, la biblioteca, el patio, el campo de golf, los cursos, el gimnasio, los salones extras que prácticamente eran para descansar, habían videojuegos, televisión, computadoras (etc) y por último el campo de fútbol, que era donde se hallaban.

A lo lejos se podía ver un grupo de chicos entrenando, que apenas notaron su presencia y poco les importo, estaban demasiados ocupados como para distraerse.

-Y por último, este es el campo de fútbol –Le enseño Yuki.

-Este colegio es muy grande… muy grande –Suspiro -¿Quiénes son los de halla?

-El equipo de fútbol –Respondió Ino como si fuera de lo más obvio.

-Ya se, me refiero a quienes son los integrantes del equipo –La rubia le señalo a un chico de cabello azabache que tenia el balón entre sus pies.

-Sasuke Uchiha 17 años, capitán del equipo, chico popular conocido por todos, en especial por las mujeres –Señalo un poco mas lejos de la tribuna donde habían unas chicas con carteles en la mano con la cara del Uchiha –Sus padres Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, son los policías que protegen toda Konoha. Tiene un hermano llamado Itachi, que esta para chuparse los dedos, Sasuke puede llegar a ser frió y cruel con las personas con las que no se lleva bien y supongo que un sueño por delante debe de tener.

Hinata asintió. La pelirosa escucho atentamente la descripción, que la rubia de una coleta relataba hacia el tal Uchiha Sasuke. Ino le hizo una seña a Temari para que continuara con las presentaciones, la nombrada asintió y apunto a un chico de cabello largo y hermoso.

-Neji Hyuga 18 años, defensor y presidente del consejo estudiantil –Hinata sonrió y se acerco a las barras a observar a su querido primo, Tenten también se acerco y observo atentamente al Hyuga –Sus padres Hizashi y Takumi Hyuga, tus tíos –Aclaro –Trabajan en las muy nombradas empresas Hyuga, que supongo que es donde también trabajan tus padres Hinata, él es bastante serio de vez en cuando sonríe, pero es una buena persona.

Temari miro a Yuki para que continuara, la cual señalo a la portería. Donde se encontraba un chico sentado y con un peinado de piña.

-Shikamaru Nara 17 años, arquero, mano derecha de Tsunade y el tipo mas inteligente del instituto –Temari levanto una ceja y arrugo la nariz sin poder creérselo ¿Había alguien mas inteligente que ella? Para aclarar sus dudas, ella también se acerco a las barras y lo observo.

-¿_En serio este tipo…?_–Lo miro otra vez, tirado en el césped sin hacer absolutamente nada, sin inmutarse que podía aparecer la pelota y golpearlo, así que corrió –_Este vago_ _¿Es mas inteligente que Sabaku No Temari?_ –Pensó.

-Sus padres Shikaku y Yoshino –Continuo contando la pelirroja –Son dueños de varios territorios y reservas naturales, hacen buenos negocios, él es un tipo que se toma todo tranquilo, por que para él todo es… problemático y aun que no lo creas es un excelente estratega –Toco a Tenten en su espalda para que prosiguiera, ella obedeció y señalo a dos chicos uno pelirrojo y un pelimarron.

-Gaara y Kankurou Sabaku No, los hermanos menores de Temari, 17 años, Kankurou es delantero y Gaara defensor, en general son acosados por las chicas -¿Era enserio? Hinata no lo podía creer, al igual que Ino y Matsuri –Sus padres Tadashi y Karura Sabaku No, siguen con la creación de los mejores automóviles, Gaara da un poco de miedo cuando se enoja, pero a decir verdad es un chico agradable y Kankurou es muy divertido y gracioso, y claro como gene de familia puede incluso dar miedo –Temari sonrió con arrogancia. Tenten le hecho una ultima mirada al Hyuga y miro a Matsuri para que siguiera.

-El de allá es Kiba Inuzuka 17 años, delantero y deportista numero uno –Yuki se acerco interesada a conocerle la cara al Inuzuka, jamás había oído de él, de vez en cuando lo veía con Naruto y después eso no sabia absolutamente nada mas –Sus padres Tsume y Otona Inuzuka, son del FBI, ayudan a la policía Uchiha. Tiene una hermana llamada Hana, ella es veterinaria, él es un chico muy alegre, deportista y divertido –Hinata asintió y lo miró se le hacia conocido.

-¿Y el rubio de allá? –Pregunto curiosa.

-Él es Naruto Uzumaki, el hermano menor de Yuki, 17 años, delantero, amigo de todos y favorito de todos los profesores…consentido –Eso último lo dijo en broma haciendo que la Hyuga riera –Bueno ya que sabes que es el hermano de aquella pelirroja que llamo amiga…

-¡Oye! –Se quejo Yuki.

-Es una broma .Como te decia ya que sabes que es su hermano, también sabes de que trabajan sus padres y todo ese asunto –La peliazul movió la cabeza repetidamente –Él es un chico divertido, hiperactivo, alegre, gracioso y muy idiota, eso te lo aseguro.

La ojiperla formo una sonrisa burlona, ya se había cruzado antes con el hermoso ojiceleste. Sakura le contaba todas las locuras que hacia otro de sus mejores amigos, no podía parar de reír ese chico era una locura total. También la pelirrosa le dijo quienes eran los tres faltantes, quienes eran Sai, Chouji y el cejotas, en mejores palabras Lee.

-¡Hey! Ino y Sakura –Hablo Tenten, llamando la atención de las nombradas –Ya que estamos cerca de los baños, hagan un milagro con la ropa de Hinata.

-Eso me parece buena idea.

Ambas se llevaron a la ojiperla a rastras, por suerte Ino siempre llevaba con ella una tijera y maquillaje. A los cinco minutos salieron Sakura e Ino con una sonrisa de satisfacción, detrás de ella salio OTRA Hinata, con la pollera mas corta, la camisa desabrochada en los primeros dos botones, (sin mostrar escote alguno) maquillada levemente y la corbata floja. Ahora si parecía una persona no patética.

-Bueno supongo que esto es recordar viejos tiempos. Siempre arreglándome –Recordó Hinata, sosteniendo con sus manos las solapas de su camisa.

-¡Pues claro! –Dijeron todas a la vez y comenzaron a reír.

La diversión no les duro mucho.

-Valla…valla, pero si son las seis zorritas –Matsuri reconoció esa voz, se giro y la enfrento.

-Siete –Corrigió –Y creo Yukata que aquí hay un espejo que las refleja –A todas las presentes junto a Yukata les salio una horrible vena roja, era verdad Matsuri ofendía con tan solo un par de palabras.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir -Exigió la pelinegra, tomándola de ambas solapas.

A las amigas de Matsuri no les gusto ese gesto de parte de la ofensora, ambos grupos se miraban con odio. Pero mientras la pelea fuera solo verbal no tenían por que meterse, Matsuri era perfecta soportaba la presencia de la otra.

-Al parecer querida, te han follado muuuuy seguido, por que a pesar de no poder sentarte… ¡No puedes oír! –La última oración lo dijo bastante fuerte, como para que oyera.

Las amigas de Yukata abrieron la boca a más no poder, que ya prácticamente tocaba el suelo, de la indignación de haber dicho tal cosa y las amigas de Matsuri rieron con maldad. La ofendida se puso roja de la furia, apretó los dientes y la empujo lo suficientemente fuerte hasta casi tirarla de las barras de seguridad.

-Uy que humor ¿Alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo o es idea mia?.

-No –Contesto la pelinegra acercándose poco a poco –Pero tu, podrías caer con el pie izquierdo –La ojinegra se acerco peligrosamente a Matsuri.

.

.

.

.

-¡Sasuke pásale el balón a Naruto! –Grito Kiba de lejos

El Uchiha obedeció y se la lanzo a Naruto, el cual la recibió en su pecho, luego descendió a sus pies y comenzó a correr hacia el arco, donde se encontraba un flojo Shikamaru, que rápidamente se levanto y frunció el ceño observando hacia la tribuna. Naruto aprovecho la distracción y le lanzo la pelota, el cual jamás entro en el arco a causa de que Shikamaru solo levanto la mano y la detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede allí? –Señalo el arquero acercando a sus amigos.

-No lo sabem… -Neji fue interrumpido por un fuerte impacto, todos los presentes voltearon a ver. Se encontraban dos chicas tiradas en suelo, una pelinegra arriba de una pelimarron que tenia los ojos cerrados del dolor del aterrizaje.

-¡Matsuri! ¡Yukata! –Oyeron los chicos arriba en la tribuna, subieron su vista para observar quienes eran. A quien no pudieron reconocer. Bajaron devuelta su vista y vieron a las muchachas que estaban en suelo, golpeándose una a otra, Gaara y Neji se acercaron a separarlas.

.

.

.

.

-Hay que bajar a ayudar, Matsuri dejará feos golpes en esa… -El celular de Temari comenzo a vibrar, lo saco de su mochila y observo que tenia una llamada perdida de su madre -¡Ah genial! Mi mama me llama cuando puede y no pude cont… -El teléfono callo hacia debajo de la tribuna y aterrizo dentro de una de las mochilas.

-Ops, lo siento… -Pidió disculpas Tenten con un ojo cerrado y la boca torcida.

-M-mi m-mi… ¡Mi celular! –Y comenzó a llorar estilo anime.

-¡Temari, Matsuri esta por matar a esa niña! ¿Y te preocupas por tu celular? –Regaño Tenten a Temari, que giro su cabeza para contestarle.

-¡Ah claro! Pero a la que se callo fue a mi no a ti.¡Pero claro que importa el teléfono era de Temari total no importa! –Dijo con ironía y furiosa bajo las escaleras para primero ayudar a su amiga y luego al celular o tal vez haría todo abreves.

.

.

.

.

Ahora todo esta a la viceversa, la pelimarron estaba sobre la pelinegra, Matsuri la tenia recogida de los pelos, si no se apresuraban en sacar de encima a la atacante Yukata talvez se quedaría sin cabello y Matsuri con unas lindas extensiones.

Al parecer escucharon las suplicas de Yukata, ya que un pelirrojo… pero que estaba diciendo SU pelirrojo tomo a la loca esa, de los hombros y se la quito de encima. Gaara la salvo de las garras de la pelimarron, que tenia un par de mechones de cabello en la mano. Neji ayudo a la pelinegra a incorporarse otra vez, la cual se levanto con dificultad y con sus manos tocaba su cabellera intentando saber si aun tenia cabello.

Gaara aun sostenía a Matsuri de los hombros, quien se resistía sin contemplaciones, el pelirrojo ya cansado la dio vuelta y la puso frente a él, mientras la tomaba de las muñecas con brusquedad. Mientras que la ojinegro seguía resistiéndose aun mas e intentando salir del agarre, en un mal movimiento sus manos subieron cerca del rostro del chico que la sostenía. Por primera vez sus ojos se cruzaron, los ojos negros oscuros de Matsuri con los ojos celeste de Gaara, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Matsuri puso los pies sobre la tierra otra vez cuando sintió que le apretaban aun mas las muñecas, frunció el ceño molesta.

-¡Suéltame! –Exigió volviendo a luchar para ser liberada.

-Pídele perdón, por lo que le hiciste –Exigió también el pelirrojo

-Yo no se como se les pide perdón a las borras, si no entienden mi idioma.

Aun en el agarre se agacho y enredo una de sus piernas en las dos piernas del muchacho, haciendo que caiga y quede tirado en el suelo, así logrando que la soltara al fin. Ya libre se levanto, se acerco al cuerpo tendido en el césped y puso uno de sus tacones en el pecho de Gaara.

-Si las zorritas como tu novia no hablan igual que yo… –Hundió su tacón un poco mas fuerte en el pecho del pelirrojo -…no creo que sus novios si.

Terminando ya de hablar lo paso por encima pisándolo y se fue hacia arriba devuelta. Gaara la vio irse y cerró los ojos fuerte de la furia. Puso ambas manos sobre su pecho donde tuvieron el descaro de pisotear. El pelirrojo sentía furia, furia hacia esa pelimarron.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Ojala les gustado.**

**Sayonara perdon si soy tan breve *w***


	4. Mision: Distraer y rescatar

**Wooooo Hola gente.**

**Bien esta vez no eh tardado tanto en subir el capitulo *Baile de la victoria***

**Hoy 09/04/13 es mi cumpleaños saluden a la escritora :33**

**Muy bien dejando eso de lado eh aqui el cuarto capitulo :3 Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Mision: Distraer y rescatar.**

* * *

Matsuri se dirigió hacia las escaleras, para subir a la tribuna, con la frente en alto. Subió apenas un escalón cuando sintió un ardor en la mejilla, deslizo sus dedos y coloco su mano en la mejilla. La muy perra la había arañado. Escucho unos pasos en la escalera, levanto la vista y vio a sus amigas bajar. Sakura y Hinata saltaron hacia ella para abrasarla.

La pelimarron se estaba quedando sin oxigeno, ahora entendía porque le llamaban "Abrazo de oso". Algo así entendía la mente le fallaba, un poquito.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te hizo nada? –Sakura estaba muy preocupada.

-Por supuesto que no ¡A mi nadie me toca un hueso!

-No es… ¿Un pelo? –Intento corregir la peliazul.

-Es casi lo mismo ¡Auch! –La pelimarron comenzó a quejarse.

-¿No que no te hizo nada? –La rubia de una coleta formo una sonrisa malvada.

La rubia la tomo del mentón e hizo que la mirara, Ino levanto una ceja al ver "La linda caricia" que le había dejado Yukata. La chica de pelo corto le quito la mano e hizo un puchero, no quería que preguntaran nada, así que le pregunto a Ino si no la podía maquillar para taparle la marca. La rubia acepto con un brillo en sus ojos aguamarina. Matsuri observo pasar a Temari, Yuki y Tenten como un rayo, la pelimarron tomo del brazo a Tenten, antes de que saliera por completo al campo y la interrogo.

-¿Qué van a hacer? –Aun sosteniéndola le pregunto. Tenten se giro suspirando y rodando los ojos.

-Para que te quedes tranquila, no vamos a golpear a nadie. No por ahora –La pelicastaña la soltó con alivio, pero insistió en saber a que se dirigían –Vamos a buscar el teléfono de Temari, porque se le callo.

-¡Porque me empujaron, querrás decir! –Exclamo la rubia de cuatro coletas, desde la puerta esperándola y golpeteando el piso con el tacón.

Al entender la señal se volteo y se dirigió hasta ella y Yuki. Cuando Tenten ya estaba ahí junto a ella prosiguió para entrar en el campo de fútbol, cuando escucho una exclamación con pura ironía.

-¡No te preocupes, no me paso nada! –Grito irónicamente Matsuri. Temari se giro y le saco la lengua y entro hacia el estadio.

Matsuri formo una risita y negó con la cabeza, primero estaba el celular de Temari después ella, claramente. Se fue junto a sus amigas para tapar a su nueva "Amiga".

.

.

.

.

Ya al estar en el estadio las tres chicas comenzaron a caminar, silenciosamente, hacia las mochilas, frenaron al ver a "Las princesitas" con los chicos. No les quedo otra que comenzar a arrastrarse en el suelo, hasta quedar detrás de las bancas. Yuki quedo abajo, Tenten en el medio y Temari arriba buscando la mochila que contenía su celular.

-¿Por qué no solo se lo pides y ya? –Susurro con furia la pelirroja.

-¿Con ellas ahí? No, gracias –Respondió en el mismo tono, si hablaban fuerte las escucharían –Además la que se lo tendría que pedir es Tenten ¡Ella me empujo!

-Dije que lo sentía, eres una rencorosa ¿Qué más quieres?

-No lose… ¿Mi celular talvez? –Le grito en la oreja –Shhhh ahí viene alguien.

Las tres chicas no emitieron ni un sonido. Pudieron escuchar acercarse a dos personas conversando, eran Kiba y Naruto, que no hablaban, gritaban. A Temari casi le estallan los tímpanos, Tenten movió a la rubia unos centímetros y se asomo a ver las mochilas, busco con la mirada que no hubiera nadie y le pregunto a la rubia de coletas cual era la mochila en la que había caído su celular, la rubia le señalo un bolso verde con un símbolo de prohibido, la pelimarron asintió. Yuki también observo la mochila y la reconoció al instante, pero le iba a ser difícil coger el celular, todos estaban alrededor de las bancas, bufo molesta y le pregunto a Temari que debían hacer, la cual no supo que responder.

-¿Se te ocurre algo a ti Tenten?

-Bueeeeeno… se me ocurrió una idea, un poco tonta. Ahora escuchen –Tenten comenzó a contarles la idea, de lo que debían hacer ella y Yuki, luego lo otro debía salir como dios quisiera que fuera.

.

.

.

.

La ojinegro gritaba de dolor y suplicaba que la soltaran. Hinata e Ino le sostenían los brazos, mientras que Sakura desinfectaba la herida que tenia en la mejilla. Pateaba, forcejeaba, se resistía contra viento y mar, pero la sostenían firmemente para se dejara curar, la ojijade acerco el algodón al rostro de Matsuri, otra vez. La paciente de Sakura movía la cara de un lado a otro, resistiéndose a ser tocada, nuevamente, por el infernal algodón, que le hacia arder aun mas la cara.

Ino ya cansada de la actitud caprichosa de Matsuri, la soltó y se metió en el armario, de donde saco un pañuelo largo blanco, lo estiro frente a los ojos de Matsuri quien abrió los ojos de par en par. La rubia le coloco la cinta en la boca para que dejara de quejarse de una buena vez por todas, ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, en cualquier momento le saldrían canas de los nervios.

-¡Me buele! ¿Ge meda me egtas esando? (¡Me duele! ¿Qué mierda me estas echando?) –Se quejaba a través del pañuelo que tenia en su boca.

-Es agua oxigenada –Sakura se separo y tomo de la mesita de noche de Ino, un liquido transparente como el agua –Pero si quieres, te puedo echar alcohol. Tal vez te duela menos ¿No crees? –La pelimarron iba a aceptar su oferta, moviendo su cabeza firmemente en confirmación, pero Hinata gano la palabra.

-Claro que no te dolerá, solo te arderá y sufrirás por un rato. Nada de importancia –Matsuri se asusto y negó con la cabeza repetidamente.

Sakura se encogió de hombro y sonrió para sus adentros, comenzó a pasarle varias veces el algodón por la mejilla. Cuando por fin acabo se levanto de la cama y le dijo a la pelimarron que ya había concluido, Hinata e Ino la soltaron y se puso de pie quitándose la venda de la boca. Se acerco a Ino e hizo lo que anteriormente hizo con ella, se cruzo de brazos y le sonrió satisfecha.

-Bien. Ahora ¿Me esconderás esta horrible marca de mi delicado rostro?

-¿Go gien bes ge elas haladon? (¿Con quien crees que estas hablando?) –Respondió mientras se quitaba la cinta de la boca, con dificultad.

Hinata y Sakura las miraron con una ceja levantada y suspiraron al ver a las dos tontas y además juntas. Que desgracia, pero típico.

-Hinata –La llamo la pelirrosa haciendo que está la mire -¿Te sentaras conmigo hoy? –Pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Claro –Respondió imitando la misma sonrisa de Sakura –Y hablando de eso… no dentro de mucho tocara la campana y debemos ir a clases, pero las chicas no están aquí.

-Si. Faltan las demás, no tardaran…creo. Pero por cualquier tema les enviaremos un mensaje y les llevaremos las cosas al curso ¿Bien?

Esta asintió y se despreocupo y comenzó a guardar un par de libros, la carpeta y útiles dentro del bolso. La pelirrosa hizo lo mismo y comenzó a guardar las de ella, mientras tanto arriba Ino maquillaba a Matsuri. Ya cuando termino con sus cosas se derrumbo en su cama agotada, Matsuri era muy cansadora, se llevo el brazo a los ojos para que no le diera la luz del foco. Cuando Sakura cerro sus ojos jade, recordó la paliza que su amiga le había dado a la pobre Yukata, sonrió y rió por lo bajo. A su mente le vino lo que había dicho su amiga sobre el Uchiha.

-"_Puede llegar a ser frio y cruel con las personas con las que no se lleva bien"_ –En su cabeza resonó lo dicho por su amiga rubia, esbozo una sonrisa de sarcasmo –_Ni que fuera tan malo _–Pensó, creyéndolo imposible.

Error. El Uchiha era tal cual como Ino describió. Pero Sakura no contaba con esa pequeña parte.

.

.

.

.

Una pelirroja reía para sus adentros, era muy gracioso lo que Tenten le había pedido que hiciera y claro que lo haría. Salio de su trance chistoso, cuando Tenten le toco el hombro y le guiño el ojo para que comenzara, Temari aun estaba detrás de las bancas, Tenten y Yuki tuvieron que volver a la entrada para fingir que acaban de llegar. Por lo menos nos les iba a costar tanto, ya que "Las princesitas" se llevaron a Yukata para hacer un milagro con su cabello. La pelirroja comenzó a correr, con Tenten atrás de ella, hacia Naruto.

-¡Naruto! –Exclamo corriendo hacia los brazos de su hermanito, quien al escuchar la voz de su hermana, se volteo y abrió los brazos, esperando un abrazo de oso.

En el trayecto hacia los brazos de su hermano, observo el balón de fútbol aun lado de ella, que al parecer se le fue a Neji, sonrió al encontrar lo que había pedido la pelimarron anteriormente.

-_Cuando veas la pelota me la pasas a mí. Como todo hombre alguien querrá quitármela ya que no permitirán que una __mujer__ se crea mejor que ellos, lo otro será como dios mande y Temari deberá sacar su celular –_Escucho en su mente la voz de Tenten.

Sonrió y disimuladamente se la paso a Tenten, fingiendo que la había golpeado por error y había caído a los pies de la pelimarron. Tenten sonrió orgullosa, Yuki ya había llegado a los brazos de Naruto, quien la subió a su espalda. La pelirroja reía mientras besaba una y otra vez la mejilla de su hermanito, Naruto estaba furioso, no le molesta el cariño de su hermana, si no la burla de sus amigos que casi lloraban de la risa.

-Awww que tierna escena de hermanos –Comentó con burla Kankurou, secándose las lagrima de los ojos.

-Envidia –Contesto mientras dejaba de besar a su hermanito –Además, si Temari estuviera aquí, se las haría peor… Muuuucho peor –Agrego burlona, haciendo que Kankurou se enojada y Gaara levantaba una ceja, aun estaba furioso.

Temari se tapo la boca para no reír. Tenten miro a todos mientras reía, Neji no pudo evitar mirarla, se le hacia conocida.

-_La e visto en algún lado_ –Pensó. Sin mas se acerco para pedirle el balón, mas bien para exigirle que le de el balón, claro que amablemente.

Yuki se bajo de la espalda de su hermano y observo a su amiga, a quien se le estaba acercando el Hyuga, a todos le dio inmensa curiosidad. Incluso a Shikamaru que era a quien debían distraer, pero este siguió sentado junto a su mochila, Temari lo maldijo de arriba abajo, a este paso tardarían mas de lo planeado. Ignorando ese hecho, siguió observando, el Hyuga ya estaba frente a la amiga de la rubia y la pelirroja. Tenten alzo la pelota y con un dedo comenzó a hacerlo rodar, sonrió con maldad y lo miro a los ojos, era bastante alto y parecía enojado. Neji estiro su mano esperando que le devuelva la pelota, Tenten fingiendo no entender y con su mano libre golpeo la del ojiblanco.

-No tengo dinero. Estoy pobre –Comentó en forma burlona haciendo que el Hyuga la mire mal.

-La tengo que guardar, devuélvemela –Tenten sintió la frialdad en la voz del primo de Hinata, pero no le importo.

-No te preocupes, yo la guardare –Insistió. Neji no era muy paciente, estiro su mano para quitarsela, pero Tenten la deslizo hacia atrás –Ole.

Todos comenzaron a reírse de Neji, Naruto en especial reía muy alto apropósito, para cabrear al Hyuga que ya estaba furioso. Temari aprovecho la distracción del pelinegro y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se levanto y comenzó a buscar su amado teléfono. Sintió algo duro en su mano, lo tomo y observo, era un teléfono, no SU teléfono. Era exactamente igual al de ella, era táctil y verde, con la diferencia que el de ella era blanco (La única diferencia) bufó decepcionada y lo dejo otra vez en la mochila del dueño. Hubiera seguido buscando pero se hecho en el suelo al darse cuenta que el Nara se giro para tomar una botella de agua, la rubia formo una mueca de fastidio, no le quedo otra que seguir observando.

Neji ya había perdido la paciencia, la chica esa le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, ya cansado hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, una GRAN locura. La tomo de la cintura con una mano, con la otra agarro la muñeca que tenia el balón. A Tenten la acción repentina del Hyuga, realmente la tomo por sorpresa, que bueno que ya nadie estaba mirando, la atención ahora estaba puesta en Gaara que estaba discutiendo con Sasuke sobre la pequeña humillación por parte del pelirrojo. Estaba confundida, no sabia que hacer así que solo decidió devolverle la pelota, lo empujo, tomo la pelota con ambas manos y fuertemente dieron en la hombría de Neji, haciendo que este tomo el balón y caiga de rodillas.

-¿Feliz? –Pasó por su lado preguntándole, Tenten se fue junto a Yuki. El Hyuga ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla.

Shikamaru compadeció al pobre de su amigo y miro como discutían sus amigos, suspiro y decidió intervenir, sin levantarse claro está. Temari aprovecho y nuevamente decidió revisar, solo que con las manos, para que no la vieran.

-¡Hey! Ya cálmense problemáticos. No es momento para discutir. –El pelinegro dirigió su mano hacia su mochila para saber la hora, sin dejar de observar a los muchachos –Además ya esta por t… -Shikamaru paro de hablar cuando sintió algo calido y suave bajo su mano, se volteo rápidamente, pero no había nada, ni nadie. Así que decidió ignorarlo.

El corazón de Temari latía a mas no poder, por un momento creyó que seria descubierta, estaba buscando su celular en el bolso del chico, pero lamentablemente no lo encontraba, cuando estuvo a punto de quitarla sintió que algo lindo y calido toco su mano, rápidamente quito su mano y se metió bajo la banca. Tuvo que poner sus dos manos en la boca para no gritar al ver una horrible araña frente a ella.

-_Es solo una araña, solo eso, solo eso, solo eso _–Se repetía una y otra vez lo mismo para no gritar.

-¿Qué decías Shikamaru? –El pelinegro escucho la voz del Inuzuka, lo miro y movió la mano varias veces, diciendo que no le tome importancia. Deslizo sus dedos en la palma de la mano, aun sintiendo la calidez y la suavidad.

-¡Mira Kiba! –Grito Naruto, corriendo hacia su amigo, mientras arrastraba a su hermana –Ella es mi hermana Yuki Uzumaki y el es mi amigo Kiba Inuzuka ¡Salúdense, dattebayo! –Kiba extendió la mano con una sonrisa y ella lo imito también sonriéndole.

-Así que eres la ¡Auch! –El Inuzuka se quejo ante la cachetada de la pelirroja -¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Había un bicho en tu cara. No me agradezcas –Lo consoló tocando su hombro, a lo lejos se podía ver a un Shino lloraron en los rincones. Kiba abrió la boca y miro a Naruto y si, definitivamente eran hermanos.

-Idiotas –Susurro para que nadie escuchara, pero no se percato de que alguien si escucho.

A Yuki le salio una horrible venita y sin ocultar su enfado le una patada en su miembro a el Inuzuka, quien apretó la boca y los ojos, dejándose caer al suelo.

-A mi nadie me insulta y menos a mi hermano. Eso lo hago solo yo –Kiba entreabrió los ojos y abrió la boca para decirle un par de "cositas", pero el timbre ya había tocado.

Libertad, fue lo que pronuncio Temari y sin que nadie la viera se escabullo hacia la entrada, a la tribuna, ahí es donde debía esperar a sus amigas, que por casualidad llegaron al mismo tiempo. Sus amigas la miraron interrogante, ella solo comenzó a subir la escalera.

-No pude, en ningún momento se separo de su mochila –Les respondió molesta, las acompañantes suspiraron decepcionadas.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, las chicas dijeron que nos esperaban en el salón, con nuestras bolsas, así que vallamos –Todas asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el salón.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado 10 minutos de que había sonada la campana y ellos recién ahora iban hacia el curso. Todo por culpa de Naruto que se le había perdido su collar, pero al fin estaban llegando al salón, por suerte tenían clases con Kakashi. Cuando entraron vieron a las chicas, sentadas, algunas paradas, otras charlando y riendo sin notar su presencia. A Sasuke no le agrado mucho ver a una pelirrosa sentada en SU lugar y todos sabían que ese lugar esa exclusivamente de él. Solo que Sakura no lo sabia, para no causar problemas se acerco a ella, pensando que si lo veía le pediría disculpas y se sentaría en otro lugar, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Carraspeo sonoramente para que lo notaran, Sakura y Hinata voltearon sus cabezas y lo miraron.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –La pelirrosa pregunto amablemente.

-Si. Que te muevas de mi lugar –Respondió ni amablemente ni fríamente, eso a Sakura no le agrado, había muchos lugares en los que se podía acomodar.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –Cuestiono molesta girándose completamente para quedar cara a cara –Que yo sepa el lugar no tiene nombre ¿O tiene y yo no me e dado cuenta?

El azabache no supo que contestar, era verdad ¿Pero como le hacia entender que el lugar era solamente de el?¿Y que todos lo sabían?

-Todos saben que aquí me siento yo, así que ¡Mue-ve-te! –Esta vez si estaba enojado, coloco su mano sobre el pupitre de Sakura haciéndolo sonar, eso hizo que la pelirrosa se sobresaltara.

-Sasuke, es solo por hoy, recuerda que ellas son las del otro curso y no deben de saber que ese es tu lugar ¡Además podemos ir por allá! ¡Dattebayo! –El rubio con alegría le dio otra opción.

Antes de irse con su amigo, le guiño un ojo a la peliazul mientras le sonreía mostrando sus dientes relucientes y esta se lo devolvió con un tímido sonrojo más una sonrisa. El Uchiha le hizo caso y se sentaron en el lado opuesto del curso, claro que sin antes mirar a esa pelirrosa con odio, a quien no le importo ni en lo más mínimo, si no que se la hizo peor y movió sus dedos diciéndole "Adiós".

Pero no solo ellos se estaban llevando con el pie izquierdo, muchos más se estaban mirando con odio mutuo. Gaara no le quitaba la mirada a Matsuri, había logrado incomodarla pero esta solo lo ignoro, Kiba gruñía por lo bajo cuando veía a Yuki reír y Tenten le sonreía con burla a Neji cuando este la miraba, haciendo que se enfureciera aun mas. Por otro lado Shikamaru dormía placidamente, mientras que Temari lloraba por su teléfono, Kankurou hablaba felizmente con su hermano Gaara y este ni siquiera lo escuchaba e Ino solo peleaba con Matsuri y Naruto debes en cuando (O cuando podía) le sonreía a Hinata, la cual le devolvía el gesto haciendo lo mismo.

Kakashi aun no llegaba. La guerra aun no comenzaba.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Muy bien les gusto?**

**Aprovecho para hacerles una pregunta : ¿Que les parece que estos chicos esten detras de las queridas rebeldes?**

**Deidara detras de Tenten**

**Sasori detras de Sakura**

**Suigetsu detras de Yuki**

**Hidan detras de Ino**

**Utakata detras de Hinata**

**Izumo detras de Temari**

**Kotetsu detras de Matsuri**

**Bien ahora diganme si les parece o no :3**

**No sean agarrados y saluden a su escritora que cumple años x33**


	5. Intentando convivir

**Hola lectores y lectoras :3**

**¿Cómo han estado? Yo por lo menos …no se AGOTADA :/ Tanto estudiar me va a romper la cabeza :C**

**Hasta donde recuerdo creo que les debo varioooos capitulos pero solo publicare uno JEJEJE soy super malota 3:) No crean que por los estupidos pero necesarios estudios me olvide de mi fic. **

**El capitulo ya estaba escrto hace un buen tiempo, pero no lo habia podido pasar a mi PC un problema total.**

**En fin aquí el capitulo numero 5 ;D**

Pd:

Cuando la letra este en negrito es un susurro. Ejemplo: **Las palabras extrañas son lo mio.**

Letra de costado pensamientos o recuerdos. Ejemplo: _No te quieras pasar de inteligente._

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Intentando convivir**

* * *

El peliplateado iba caminando hacia su clase, se había retrasado... solo una hora, que mas da aun le quedaban 30 minutos para dar una clase. Cuando llego a la mitad del pasillo no oyó ningún sonido alguno, eso le asusto un poco siempre se oían los gritos de un rubio hiperactivo, también los de un pelimarron con rasgos perrunos y las constantes frases sobre "La llama de la juventud" del alegre cejotas. Tampoco se oía ninguna voz femenina, entonces recordando que las chicas de ese curso las habían cambiado y en lugar de ellas otras peores, pero aun así no se escuchaba ni un alma. Apresurado abrió la puerta, al entrar solo tonó a las chicas de un lado durmiendo y a los chicos del otro, también durmiendo, le llamo la atención ver al rubio Uzumaki amarrado a la silla con una cinta en la boca, le daría una buena calificación a quien hizo lo que él siempre quiso hacer.

Levanto una ceja al verlos a todos durmiendo placidamente y felizmente en cada pupitre, así que decidió hacerlos acabar con ese hermoso sueño y llevarlos a la triste realidad donde debían estudiar. Entro en la habitación se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y apoyo fuertemente un libro sobre su escritorio, provocando que todos se despertaran sobresaltados, en especial Naruto que tenia la cabeza gacha y al escuchar el ruido hizo que la levantara de un golpe y cayera hacia atrás, aun atado a la silla se había golpeado la cabeza.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde, es que me cruce un gato negro y tuve que tomar otro camino -El peliplateado se excuso, mientras sonreía a través de esa mascara que le cubría la boca.

-¡Invéntese una excusa que sea creíble! -Todos a la vez dijeron lo mismo.

-Según veo ustedes niñas son las del cambio -Las nombradas asintieron de mala gana, no les había hecho gracia el cambio -_En estas vacaciones no han cambiado mucho que digamos_ -Pensó.

Kakashi supo que debía callar, así que solo comenzó con los pocos minutos de clase. Comenzó a leer un libro de historia muy aburrido, los presentes comenzaron a tomar apuntes de lo que escuchaban, excepto un rubio que se estaba durmiendo, aun estaba atado a la silla, el profesor le pidió a Hinata que lo soltara la cual obedeció, le quito las cuerdas y le saco la cinta de la boca provocando que esté se quejada y llorara al estilo anime. La Hyuga entendió que había sido muy brusca y le ofreció disculpas, el cual como por arte de magia dejo de llorar le sonrió de oreja a oreja y la abrazo por impulso agradeciéndole que lo saltase, Hinata solo rió nerviosa ocultando en el hombro del rubio su notable sonrojo.

-Naruto, ya vuelve a tu asiento Hinata se puede sentar sola -El rubio se alejo nervioso ante lo que dijo su profesor.

-Lo había olvidado Kakashi-sensei, dattebayo.

-No te preocupes -La peliazul le sonrió y volvió a su silla, el ojiceleste también hizo lo mismo. Kakashi suspiro y le pidió a Sakura que siguiera ella con la lectura.

-¿Porque yo? -Dijo con un puchero.

-Porque si.

-Pero no quiero leer.

-No te lo estoy preguntando, ahora leé.

La pelirrosa bufo molesta y comenzó a leer de mala gana y sin ánimo, no era muy buena leyendo que digamos, en varias partes comenzaba a trabarse. Habían palabras que le costaba pronunciar, incluso estaban fuera de su vocabulario, pudo escuchar como un pelinegro se reía bajito de ella, prefirió ignorarlo y seguir con su mala lectura, pero no podía concentrarse al escucharlo reír, una fea venita se formo en su frente. Cerro el libro que tenia entre sus manos y miró al Uchiha, que la miraba con una sonrisa de burla que la hacia enfadar.

-¿Cual es tu problema? -La pelirrosa aun lo miraba, Sasuke miro para todos lados buscando a la persona a la que le estaba hablando, parecía el mismísimo Naruto -A ti te estoy hablando Uchiha Sasuke.

El chico de cabello azabache solo levanto una ceja creyendo que estaba loca ¿Qué había hecho? Ni siquiera Kakashi la intento callar, quería saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo observo en silencio con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? -Repitió una vez más la ojijade.

-No se a que te refieres. -El Uchiha realmente no entendía, así que solo se inmuto a encogerse de hombros.

-Así que... no sabes a lo que me refiero -Acabando de hablar apretó sus labios, para luego esbozar una sonrisa de sarcasmo al puro estilo Temari -Te estabas riendo de como leía.

Oh. En se preciso momento el chico de cabello azabache recordó. Si era verdad él se estaba riendo de la forma ridícula en la que leía , pero no se había inmutado ni por un segundo de que está le estaba prestando atención.

-Si. Me estaba riendo de ti -Como si nada lo admitió -¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron a leer como la gente normal?

-Pues no, nunca me enseñaron a leerles a los idotas como... - Coloco su dedo en la mejilla fingiendo pensar, después de unos segundos levanto su dedo indicando que ya había acabado de pensar - Como a ti.

-En ese caso puedo enseñarte a comprenderte a ti misma -Esté le sonrió con una inmensa maldad en sus labios.

-Claro. Ahora léenos tú señor perfección y enséñame.

**-Creo que estos dos no se llevaran muy bien que digamos -**La pelirroja le susurro a Temari que estaba junto a ella del lado de la ventana(Izquierda) y a Tenten que estaba también junto a ella del lado contrario(Derecha).

-**Ya lo creo... -**Ambas dijeron lo mismo al mismo tiempo que miraban a Sakura y Sasuke con las cejas juntas y un poco arrugadas, y la boca bien en paralela.

-**Se van a llevar como el gato y el perro -**Temari comento analizando la situación, estas asintieron mientras seguían observando la escena -**¿Quieren palomitas? -**Tenten y Yuki se miraron entre si, se sonrieron y con gusto comenzaron a comer las palomitas de maíz.

Sakura tomo el libro entre sus manos y se lo lanzo con toda la fuerza que podía llegar a tener hacia el azabache, esté lo recibió con dolor en su lindo y perfecto rostro de rompecorazones y chico emo. En ese instante Kakashi comprendió que era hora de intervenir, él ya podía comprender a la perfección el dolor que podía estar sintiendo en ese instante, ya que Sakura había sido entrenada por Tsunade. Compadecía al pobre de Sasuke.

-Basta muchachos. Tú Sakura -El profesor apuntó a la pelirrosa -Tú Sasuke -Esta vez apunto al Uchiha, que tenia una mano sobre su nariz -Están castigados, apartar de ahora todas las clases Sasuke leerá junto con Sakura. Y el que se atreva a reclamar limpiara cada aula mesa por mesa y con un solo trapito.

Ambos nombrados se miraron con odio mutuo, nuevamente. A las chicas les callo una gotita estilo anime y a los chicos por otro lado, al parecer este era un día muy poco común. El timbre se hizo escuchar ya era hora de recreo, los primeros en salir fueron Sasuke, Kiba, Sai y Neji. Tras ellos salieron Ino, Matsuri y Yuki, junto a ellas, pero a una distancia prudente Kankurou, Gaara, Shino y Chouji y por último salieron Hinata, Naruto, Sakura y Lee que seguía a la pelirrosa a todos lados, insistiéndole y rogándole que tuvieran una cita, pero está se negaba rotundamente. En el curso solo quedaban tres personas, uno que al parecer se había quedado dormir o nunca había despertado y las otras dos se dedicaban a hablar.

-Ya Temari, recuperaras tu teléfono -La castaña animo a su amiga que aun estaba decepcionada y furiosa por no haber podido recuperar a su amado móvil.

-Como sea. Si no lo recupero me compraras otro y así de fácil -Tomo sus ultimas pertenencias y levanto su vista para mirarla, Tenten suspiró resignada, no le quedaba de otra.

-Esta bien, vamos -Tenten ya había salido del salón, pero la espero fuera del curso.

Temari se dirigió a la puerta, pero de ahí no se movió cuando se dio cuenta que había quedado alguien aun dentro del salón, solo pudo notar el cabello el cual estaba atado en un extraño peinado de piña. Tenten al ver a su amiga muy entretenida observando algo dentro del salón, sin saber que era lo que le llamaba la atención, hizo sonar sus dedos frente a su cara, haciendo que esta giré la cabeza rápidamente algo sobresaltada.

-¿Vienes? -Pregunto la pelimarron.

-Este... -Volvió a mirar dentro del salón para mirar al muchacho y giró su cabeza para ver a su amiga, que aun esperaba su respuesta -Tú adelántate yo ya te alcanzo, es que olvide una cosita ahí adentro.

Tenten se giró sobre sus talones y le grito que no se tardara, la cual le contesto que no se tardaría seria algo muy rápido. Cuando perdió a su amiga de su vista, entró nuevamente al curso y dirigiéndose hacia el muchacho, que dormía como un bebe recién nacido.

.

.

.

.

Caminaban sin parar, intentaban alejarse lo mejor que podían se ese infierno al que les toco ir. Si, era el primer día de clases, pero para las princesitas, el primer día de tortura. Primero por que las habían alejado de sus amores y las habían transferido a otro salón, segundo por que donde les toco era un infierno, tercero los profesores las hacían estudiar demasiado y cuarto por que sus compañeros eran unos idiotas totalmente ¿Como hacían las anteriores para soportar a un par de chicos idiotas e insoportables? Según ellas por que eran iguales.

Pero oigan que no estoy hablando de la manada completa, el resto del grupito había sobrevivido, solo dos lloriqueaban por todo lo que tuvieron que sufrir. Una rubia de ojos claros y una pelirroja con anteojos, eran las pobres indefensas a las que habían torturado, las demás estaban frescas como una lechuga, sin ningún problema y ninguna uña rota. Bueno, tal vez una con el cabello un poquito dañado, pero no muy notable.

Cuando por fin habían escuchado la campana sonar salieron como un rayo, tomando sus mochilas y saliendo hacia cualquier lado, con tal de estar lejos de ese curso y de esos idiotas que ahora debería llamar _compañeros._

-No lo soporto ¿Por que todo lo malo me ocurre a mí? –Con una furiosa se lamentaba la pelirroja, la rubia con la que estaba acompañada se giró sobre sus talones, se cruzó de brazos y levanto una ceja indignada.

-¿Acaso estoy pintada? -Karin movió su cabeza en forma de redondel para luego mirarla y ofrecerle una disculpa sarcástica.

Está solo suspiró y emprendió otra vez su camino hacia quien sabe donde. Tras ellas venían las demás chicas que solo caminaban a paso normal, sin ningún apuro alguno. A Sari se le ocurrió una idea para fastidiar a las dos primeras chicas que caminan frente a ellas.

-Sabes... a mi me cayeron bien. Son simpáticos, igual que yo -Dijo está con alegría, acomodando su mechón marrón que tenia entre ceja y ceja.

-Por eso digo que es una desgracia estar junto a ellos. Si son iguales a ti ¡Espeluznante!.

-Para ti eran simpáticos, pero para mi eran muy lindos... idotas pero lindos. -Comentó una pelirroja, que también tenia un mechón de pelo entre ceja y ceja, lo que dijo al parecer les causo asco a las dos chicas que tenían en frente, las demás reían a carcajadas.

-Tus gustos son pésimos Tayuya. Deberías aprender a escoger mejor y observar mejor a los que te rodean, en especial si son chicos y se trata de elegir uno que sea lindo. -La pelirroja formo una sonrisa de medio lado al oír a la querida Shion, que hablaba como si ella tuviera el mejor gusto.

-Mira quien lo dice, la que eligió a un idiota con estupideces en la cabeza y solo repite ¡Dattebayo! ¡TODO EL MALDITO DIA!. ¿Y me dices que no tengo gusto? Tú estas enamorada de-

-Naruto -Dijeron todas a la vez haciendo enfurecer y sonrojar a la rubia, Karin comenzó a reírse y compadecerla, era la pura verdad. Aun que por otro lado le agradaba saber que no estaba enamorada de su amado...

-Karin -Llamo Kin que estaba tras ella, esta se volteo y la escucho -Sasuke no esta por aquí cerca, no te emociones.

El comentario no le causo ninguna gracia. Ignorando algunas risas siguió su camino hacia... ni siquiera ella lo sabia. En el camino se puso a pensar en que pasaría si alguien se enamorara de Sasuke, eso le preocupo bastante. Pero si alguien le intentaba quitar a lo que ella mas quería, utilizaría uñas y dientes. El que se atreviera a acercarse a él, aprendería que con ella no se juega. Lo que no sabia era que tampoco debía jugar con los demás, menos con alguien que sea una estudiante de Tsunade.

Shion por otro lado pensaba lo mismo, eso le preocupada bastante, en especial sabiendo como era el rubio de amistoso y cariñoso con los demás. Lo que más le preocupo era que Naruto se cruzará con cierta peliazul, era muy bonita aun que no lo quisiera admitir. Comenzó a comerse las uñas de la desesperación, no quería imaginarse ni en pesadillas que podía llegar a peder al ojiceleste, estaba demasiado enamorada como para perderlo. Pero muy tarde se daría cuenta que éste ya la había conocido. Mala su suerte al no estar enterada de aquello.

.

.

.

.

-¡Naruto!¡Ya deja de molestar a Hinata!¡La vas a dejar sorda de tanto hablarle y gritarle!

-¿¡Quien dijo que yo gritaba!? -Sakura no aguanto mas y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, haber si así por fin aprendía a hablar como una persona normal y no un loco psicópata.

-¡Sakura! Acepta mi propuesta y deja que la llama del amor te guié a ser mi novia. -Lee comenzó con sus típicas frases locas e insoportables.

Hinata podía ver como a su amiga le salía una gotita estilo anime y pudo ver como su amiga se dirigía hasta el comedor seguida por Lee, no aguanto mucho y comenzó a reír. El rubio la miró sin entender porque reía, así que solo comenzó a reír junto con ella. La peliazul detuvo su risa cuando sintió algo calido sobre su hombro, se volteo y pudo ver a un chico bastante parecido a ella los mismos ojos, el cabello largo y marrón hasta la cintura y en las puntas lo ataba una cinta blanca. Lo reconoció sin pensarlo dos veces, ya sabia quien era.

-¡Neji-niisan! -De la alegría le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual no dudo ni un segundo en responder. -¿Por que no me saludaste cuando me viste hace un rato?

Hinata se alejo unos centímetros de su primo y lo miro a los ojos esperando una respuesta, por otro lado Neji no sabia que contestar, realmente ni siquiera sabia que ella había comenzado a estudiar en el mismo colegio y salón que él. La verdad era que la razón por la que ni siquiera había notado su existencia en la habitación era simple; Una pelimarron que prácticamente se había burlado de él en sus propias narices y lo disfrutaba en silencio.

-Lo siento. -Se lamento -No sabia que te habían transferido del otro colegio y bueno no te salude por que estaba dis... pensando en otros asuntos del colegio.-Esta asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a abrasarlo y como en todo momento siempre hay alguien que arruina el hermoso momento.

-¿Nii-san?¿¡Son hermanos!? -Gritó el ojiceleste mirando a los dos a la misma vez, primero a Neji después a Hinata, después a Nei y así sucesivamente.

-No, el es mi primo. Cuando era niña conviví mucho con él y comencé a tratarlo de hermano. -Todos los presentes pudieron escuchar un audible ¡OOOOH! por parte del rubio hiperactivo.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían? -Curiosa pregunto la ojiblanco.

-Si, Naruto es uno de mis ami-

-¡Hinata!¡Que bueno que te encuentro! -El genio Hyuga había sido interrumpido salvajemente por una chica que traía dos chonguitos en el cabello, la persona que menos deseaba ver ni en figuritas.

-¿Que sucede Tenten?

-Según parece se te callo este libro -Tenten le entrego un libro que a decir verdad, si era el de ella.

En la tapa estaba escrito con un marcador negro _"Propiedad de Hinata Hyuga". _La ojiperla le agradeció tomando el libro entre sus manos y sonriéndole, esta le respondió de la misma manera.

-¡Oye! ¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron que no debes interrumpir a las demás personas por que es de mala educación? -La pelimarron se giro al reconocer esa voz ruda y fría, pero solo lo ignoro como ella sabia, fastidiando a los demás.

-Dios, las moscas son cada vez mas molestas y fastidiosas. -Al genio Hyuga le salio una venita en la cabeza al tiempo que le daba un tic en la ceja, cerraba sus ojos y cruzaba sus brazos.

.

.

.

.

Temari comenzó a caminar hacia el chico para despertarlo, le toco el brazo pero esté no daba señales de estar vivo o con oxigeno. Lo zamarreo una y otra vez repetidas veces, pero no logro despertarlo, ya cansada le movió los brazos que apoyaban su cabeza y lo sostuvo del rostro dándole varias cachetadas en las mejillas para que esté ponga los pies sobre la tierra, el Nara comenzó a despertarse bostezando. El pelinegro comenzó a abrir sus ojos perezosamente, cuando por fin los abrió por completo observó a una chica rubia de cuatro coletas y unos ojos verdes que lo observaban, también notó que la desconocida tenia ambas manos sobre sus mejillas ¿De que se había perdido? Pensó internamente.

-¿Y tú que rubia problemática? -Temari soltó al desagradecido haciendo que el ojinegro golpeara su cara contra la mesa, pudo oír un quejido por parte del chico.

-Primero que nada, tengo nombre. Segundo, no me digas "Rubia" y tercero, agradece que te haya despertado, ya todos se fueron en cuanto sonó la campana.

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado ante el carácter de la _Rubia,_ mientras levantaba su cara de la mesa.

-Entonces... ¿Como te llamas? -El pelinegro hablaba entre bostezos, algo entendibles.

-¿Tengo la obligación de contestarte? -Temari se inclinó, colocando sus manos en ambos bordes de la mesa y posó su cara frente a la del chico desafiándolo.

-No. Pero gracias por tomar parte de tu valioso tiempo para venir y despertarme, problemática. -Sonrió con maldad.

-Temari -La ojoverde aun le sostenía la mirada, al pelinegro le causo curiosas el nombre ya dicho por la linda, pero problemática chica. Había oído anteriormente.

_-¿¡Temari vendrá con sus amigas a nuestro curso!?..._

_-Awwww que tierna escena de hermanos... -Si Temari estuviera aquí se las haría peor... muuucho peor. _-Shikamaru recordó las veces en las que fue nombrada por sus amigos.

-¿Sabaku no? ¿Eres la hermana de Gaara y Kankurou? -La rubia asintió con una sonrisa algo sorprendida al saber su apellido, lo restante le pareció natural, todos sabían que ella era la hermana mayor de ambos.

-¿Los conoces?

-Son mis amigos -La rubia volvió a asentir firmemente.

-¿Y tú eres...?. -Movilizó su mano para que esté prosiguiera hablando.

-Shikamaru Nara.

_-Shikamaru Nara... el tipo mas inteligente del instituto... y aun que no lo creas es un excelente estratega -_La voz de Yuki resonó en su cabeza.

Negó con su cabeza repetidamente para volver en el asuntó en el que estaba, se quito de enfrente de Shikamaru acomodando la mochila de su espalda y se dirigió hasta la puerta para retirarse, pero frenó cuando el pelinegro la nombró.

-Sabaku no Temari -Está volteó para verlo, observó como Shikamaru salía de su asiento tomando su mochila y colocándosela en la espalda y comenzando la marcha hasta ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué pasa? -La rubia lo miró confundida.

-Creo que esto es tuyo. -De uno de sus bolsillos sacó un teléfono blanco, era el de Temari. -Es blanco y táctil igual al mió, pero no es mió.

-¿Y como sabes que es mió? -Preguntó con curiosidad, pensando que tal vez él ya supiera que ella era la que estaba escondida detrás de las bancas, en el campo.

-Mendokusai. Cuando venia hacia aquí revisé mi mochila y me encontré con este aparatito. Unas problemáticas hablaban sin parar de esto y no me dejaban dormir. -Está suspiró para sus adentro del alivio por dos razones; Una por que jamás sabría que ella se había escondido en el campo de fútbol y la otra por que al fin tendría de vuelta su móvil.

La ojiverde sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a su teléfono, cuando extendió la mano para quitárselo esté lo volvió a guardar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, eso a la rubia no le gusto pero para nada.

-Es mió. -Comenzó a fruncir el ceño -Devuélvemelo ahora.

-¿Tengo la obligación de hacerlo? -Shikamaru sonrió con superioridad recordando lo que había ocurrido anteriormente con la Sabaku no.

-¡Si! Por que es mió, cabeza de piña -Comenzó a golpetear el suelo con la punta del tacón.

-Primero que nada, tengo nombre. Segundo no me digas "Cabeza de piña" y tercero agradece que yo tenga tu celular, con un gracias me basta y me sobra. No pido demasiado. -Temari comenzaba a perder los estribos y el Nara lo disfrutaba, jugaba con el orgullo de un Sabaku no.

-¿Y si no quiero? -Preguntó al tiempo que cruzaba sus manos y levantaba una ceja.

-Pues no lo se... -Shikamaru encogió sus hombros y volvió a quitar el celular de su pantalón y presionó un botón que enseñaba, en la pantalla, varias llamadas perdidas y muchos mensajes -Seria interesante leer unos pares ¿No te molestara verdad?

La rubia presionó sus labios y deshizo sus brazos cruzados, colocándolos firmemente juntos a su cadera comenzando a presionar con fuerza los puños de la gran rabia que la comenzaba a invadir. Inició a contar mentalmente hasta el número diez para calmarse y pensar tranquilamente, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para decidirse ya que el chico estaba comenzando a abrir uno de sus mensajes, así que no tuvo mas opción.

-Gracias. -Mascullo entre dientes de la gran rabia que ya la había invadido, el pelinegro sonrió de lado apartando su vista de la pantalla.

-De nada. -Dijo como si nada y se lo entregó.

Furiosa tomó el teléfono y salió del curso tirando chispas para poder alcanzar a su amiga Tenten que la debía de estar esperando. Tras ella salió Shikamaru riendo, solo para los oídos de la ojiverde. Mientras seguía su camino observó de reojo hacia atrás a lo cual no pudo evitar torcer la boca del enojo. Ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, no señor si eso creía estaba muy equivocado… _muy equivocado._

_-Jamás te metas con el orgullo Sakaku no... Nara. -_Advirtiendo para sus adentros al ojinegro que disfrutaba.

Si. Que disfrutara cuanto pudiera, no duraría mucho.

.

.

.

.

Neji siguió hablándole, pero la pelimarron se la hacia mucho peor y lo ignoraba aun mas haciéndolo enojar. Un rubio y una peliazul los miraban con una sonrisita nerviosa, así que prefirieron alejarse lo mejor posible. Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos repletos de alumnos, con dificultad comenzaron a caminar lo mejor que podían sin tropezarse con nadie y no causar ningún problema.

-No sabía que Tenten conociera a Neji-niisan. -Curiosa le comentó al rubio.

-Yo tampoco lo sabia, dattebayo. -Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Hacia donde vamos? -La ojiperla frenó de repente y lo miró buscando respuesta -No conozco todo el lugar aún, me falta recorrer un poco mas.

-¿No? -Levantó una ceja incrédulo.

-Recuerda que soy nueva. -Hinata comenzó a reír bajito creyendo que el lindo chico estaba bromeando, no debía de ser tan estupido como para no recordar que le había comentado que ella era nueva.

-Oh... ¿En serio? -Esté parpadeó varias veces, para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja -¡Bienvenida! ¡Dattebayo!

Okay. Si, el chico era demasiado estupido, demasiado. La Hyuga quedo estática ante la gran estupidez del rubio, hubo un largo rato en que hubo mucho silencio, hasta que decidieron seguir con el tema en el que se encontraban.

-¿Vamos a la cafetería? -Se animó a decir la Hyuga después de un rato.

-Claro, vamos. Me muero de hambre ¿Te gusta el ramen? -Entusiasta preguntó Naruto.

-Por sup...

-A mi me encanta -Interrumpió esté sin darse cuenta.

-Pues...

-La boca se te hace agua cuando lo hueles o lo pruebas, es tan delicioso que no sabes cuando parar o... -El rubio hablaba tan rápido que Hinata solo alcanzaba a asentir.

Aun no paraba de hablar, la peliazul movía su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras contaba ovejas y reía sin parar, la situación en la que se encontraba era muy tonta, pero no quería interrumpirlo, ya que era divertido escucharlo sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que articulaba el muchacho. El rubio se sentía a gusto de saber que alguien por primera vez en su existencia lo escuchaban, sin interrumpirlo o llamarlo idiota, estupido o cualquier insulto de parte de cualquier persona. Cuando al fin termino de largar las últimas palabras, tomó una gran bocana de aire, que realmente le hacia demasiada falta a sus órganos vitales.

-Al parecer adoras el ramen -La peliazul se tapó la boca mientras emitía una risita, que al ojiceleste le pareció de lo mas lindo.

-¿Enserio? ¿¡Como adivinaste!? -El rubio juntó sus manos, mientras que sus ojos se movían en forma ondulares.

-**Es que... soy una bruja -**Le susurro en broma al hermoso rubio hiperactivo.

-**Y... ¿Puedes hacer magia? -**Pregunto Naruto susurrando en su oído. Hinata sonrojó al sentir el aliento del ojiceleste en su oído y un extraño cosquilleo agradable.

La peliazul se alejo un poco avergonzada, pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima, el hermoso muchacho tampoco dejo de observarla las miras eran muy intensas. Un silencio incomodo los invadió por completo, cuando se dieron cuenta de que no había absolutamente nadie, pero nadie, en el pasillo, ninguno articulo palabra alguna, cuando la peliazul pudo liberarse un momento de esos orbes celestes pudo notar sus propias manos en el pecho del chico, eso la hizo sonrojar aún mas, quedándole el rostro casi completamente rojo. Apenas alejo sus delicadas manos del torso del rubio cuando sintió que otra persona la tomaba de la muñeca, llevando cerca de un pasillo con una doble puerta, pudo divisar unas cuatro coletas, al instante supo que era Temari y se lo agradeció internamente, al sacarla de ese incomodo momento, Naruto había quedado un poco desconcertado pero ni él supo porque.

Su salvadora traía una cara de pocos amigos, traía su teléfono en la mano apretándolo con una fuerza increíble.

-¡OH Temari! ¿Recuperaste tu ce...?

-¡No digas nada!

Enfadada. Esa era la respuesta a la actitud de la rubia de cuatro coletas, pensó sabiamente Hinata mientras era llevada a la cafetería, donde ya había ingresado. Un lugar realmente común, pero destacable, las mesas redondas-blancas hechas de azulejos, grandes como mínimo para poder sentarse 10 personas, en el suelo podía ver su propio reflejo, cerca de por ahí había un buffet con una mujer que daba los almuerzos, a lo lejos un pequeño escenario, sobre la pared una tela blanca que proyectaba videos y música con un proyector, a los lados del escenario y la gran pantalla habían dos escaleras que dirigían a los salones extras y la biblioteca. La cafetería era extraordinaria.

Al ingresas por completo oía las risas y el gran barullo que hacían todos al hablar, cada grupo hacia de lo suyo. No pudo evitar sentir un mal presentimiento al ver a la rubia junto a sus amigas. Suspiró intentando rezar porque no pasara nada desagradable, no le tenía miedo, solo que no quiera problemas.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Muy bien como siempre ¿Que les parecio?**

**Aprovecho para disculparme sinceramente... y decirles que no podre publicar el proximo capitulo para esta semana estoy repleta de examenes. Puta vida la mia :T**

**Tambien aprovecho para agradecerles los comentarios, no crei que les agradara tanto el fic xD**

**Y antes de despedirme quiero decirle algo a unos de los comentarios ... Ya lo eh dicho varias veces Roco si no te gusta mi fic simplemente NO LO LEAS nadie te obliga a hacerlo, yo acepto criticas que me ayuden no criticas que me hagan sentir pesima, una cosa es ser sincero otra es ser cruel ¿Conoces la diferencia verdad? para critarme como se debe estan las demas personas y mira Roco si no te gusta mi personaje y mi fic te vuelvo a invitar, nuevamente, aque simplemente no lo leas. Ahora ve y dicelo a tu mami ¡Oh si! y de paso le vas a criticar tu miserable e innecesaria existencia que a nadie le hace falta ¿Estamos en la misma sintonia? ¿No? :3**

**Gracias a los demas comentarios ;D **

**Sayonara ***w*

**Saludos de parte de la autora.**

**No olviden comentar :3**


	6. Fin del dia

**Hola a todos mis lectores.**

**Los eh dejado abandonados a ustedes y al fic y bueno que le vamos a hacer si hay que estudiar que le voy hacer :/ Aun que a decir verdad me habia agarrado la flojera y no copie el capitulo del cuaderno a la computadora soy tan… floja a veces.**

**Jijiji soy malota ya lo saben 3:) Bien apartir de ahora seguire subiendo los capitulos cada semana estoy fuera de la prision de estudios.**

**Oh si un aviso especial; Los hermosos muchachos no salen en un gran papel en este episodio jijii... sera en el proximo xD**

**Disfruten el capitulo :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Fin del dia.**

* * *

La Hyuga tranquilamente ingreso en el comedor, dirigiéndose hacia donde se hallaban sus amigas para poder almorzar junto con ellas, comenzó a seguir a la rubia de ojos verdes para que la guiara al respectivo lugar de almuerzo. Por el momento no hubo ningún problema, no hasta que llego al buffet, donde se cruzo con la intensa mirada de Kin quien no paraba de visualizar a su amiga, la miraba de arriba a abajo y de pie a cabeza con ojos de ira o de envidia, que Temari pudo ver a simple vista. Hinata, por el momento, solo deseaba almorzar un poco, ya que apenas había ingresado en el establecimiento las cosas iban a la perfección, con el problema de aquella rubia llamada_ Shion_, a ciertos metros estaba observándola detenidamente. Se acercó al buffet, dejando inconscientemente sola a Temari, tomando en sus manos una charola gris y emprendió el camino para escoger allí su desayuno.

La ojiverde observó, de reojo, a la muchacha que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Ignorándola, olímpicamente, solo como ella sabia hacerlo fue tras la Hyuga también tomando una charola y acercándose a la exquisita comida, mientras relamía sus labios al ver el ultimo trozo de pizza, entendió su brazo para poder tomar en sus manos la delicia frente a sus ojos. En ese preciso instante en el que fue a tomar a tomar su pizza alguien mas lo atrajo a él, pero en ese momento supo que no era el él, si no que era _ella._

¿Debía enterrarla viva o muerta? Era en lo único que pensaba Sabaku no Temari comiéndose la rabia que aumentaba aun mas en ella. No podía ser ¿Acaso todo el mundo se había empeñado para estar en su contra? Primero había perdido su teléfono, por culpa del descuido de Tenten. Segundo que el idiota que lo había encontrado se burlaba de ella y ahora esto, ella solo quería disfrutar de la rica comida, que realmente le hacia falta.

Podía simplemente golpearla, por que las ganas simplemente no le faltaban, pero debía abstenerse ya que era el primer día _y no debía causar problemas, _con sarcasmo peleaba con ella misma. Rendida _solo_ por el día de hoy, decidió seguir adelante_, _así que solo tomó una bolita de arroz y un poco de té para tranquilizarse, pero realmente deseaba esa delicia con queso derretido. La baba podía incluso llegar a caerle de la boca.

-¿Quieres un poco? -Esta volteó para buscar al emisor de aquella voz. Al girarse pudo divisar a un chico bastante robusto, quien le extendía lo que ella tanto anhelaba.

-No quiero tu lastima, gracias -Intentó ser lo mas amable que ella podía llegar a ser.

-Cuando una persona es amable no significa que sea por lastima. Además si te la tuviera te lo hubiera dado de muy mala gana sabiendo que esto es mió -La dejo perpleja, ya como no tenia nada mas que contradecir tomó con una sonrisa la exquisitez frente a ella, claro que no sin antes agradecerle.

-Gracias... emm ¿Chouji? -Dudó si era o no el nombre correcto, Chouji asintió con una gran sonrisa. A lo que Temari le tocó el hombro en zona de agradecimiento y sonriendo con ternura.

Esa hermosa y tierna sonrisa por parte de la Sabaku No lo hizo enrojecer, logrando que se retire con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas. La rubia solo se encogió de hombros y antes de saborear la dulce comida, enfrento a una pelinegra que reía perversamente.

-Valla, valla... valla ¿Los gorditos también atraen a la gran Sabaku No? -Para nada pero_ para nada_ le agradó su chistesito, jamás le gusto que las demás personas critiquen a uno por la apariencia o por su físico. Llegando a su propio límite la agarró de la corbata produciendo un quejido en ésta, acerco su boca a la oreja de ella, para hacerle una simple... advertencia.

-No... Juegues conmigo. Por que yo... -La acercó pero con aun mas brusquedad -Juego mucho mejor ¿Me oíste? -Lo último lo dijo apretando sus dientes, provocando que la advertida tragará bastante duro y luego asintiera con indiferencia.

La rubia de cuatro coletas la liberó, bruscamente, del agarre. La ya liberada muchacha se alejo con la frente en alto fingiendo que lo recién ocurrido jamás hubiera sucedido. Temari por su parte solo suspiró, del cansancio, y dio solamente dos, pero grandes, mordiscos a su exquisita pizza, ya terminando volteó muy abruptamente con su bandeja en la mano y enseguida fijó su vista en la ojiperla, quien echaba una ojeadita a las comidas.

-¡Tú! -Exclamó apuntando a la peliazul, quien se sobresalto, casi tirando la comida que había sobre la bandeja, al oír la firme voz de su amiga -Nos vamos, que nos están esperando.

Sin más como si fuera su jefa, se apresuró en seguirla.

.

.

.

.

-¿Sakura, donde están las demás?

-Y yo que se Ino ¿Acaso las vez conmigo? -La pelirosa aun no probaba la comida y ya estaba chispeando bastante feo. Verla de esa manera no era muy agradable, no para quien estuviera cerca.

Primero que por el idiota de su, desagradable, compañero estaba castigada, luego Lee que no había parado de hablarle de una tal llama de la juventud e insistiendo en que saliera con él o aun peor que fuera su novia, pero ella como siempre se negaba rotundamente y ahora Ino que preguntaba a cada rato o momento, donde se hallaban las demás. Ni que tuviera la bola mágica para saber donde se encontraban las demas personas.

-¡Ay que humor! Solo preguntaba -Metiéndose un gran bocado de arroz a la boca le reprochó.

-Solo quiero alimentarme ¿Tanto te cuesta entender ese pequeño detalle, Ino Yamanaka? -Le hizo, intentar, comprender su simple deseo, mientras la apuntaba con el tenedor que sujetaba en la mano.

-Mira hay muchas cosas que no comprendo, como historia, matemática, física y... etcétera -Ésta frenó en bruto, por que sabia que si continuaba jamás terminaría -Así que... si, me cuesta -Dijo como si nada mientras movía, con su propio dedo, el tenedor de su amiga. Cosa que hizo enfurecer a la ojijade quien casi se le tira encima.

-Calmadas fieras -Amenazo la pelirroja Uzumaki con la miraba en ambas chicas -No es momento, ni lugar, para estar peleando. Si quieren luego arránquense los pelos unas a otras, pero en este instante estamos en el almuerzo. Así que pacifíquense... porque si no seré _yo _quien las calme ¿Si?

Ino simplemente gruño y a regañadientes continuo con su almuerzo, y Sakura solo metió en su boca un pequeño trozo de pan, que arranco con los dientes de una barra completa al tiempo que le agradecía a su amiga la interrupción. Por unos buenos momentos almorzaron en paz y cordura, un suceso que casi nunca ocurría entre ellas.

-Matsuri ¿Qué estas haciendo? -La nombrada levantó la cabeza de debajo de la mesa, golpeándose en la sien. Comenzó a gimotear como si fuera una niña pequeña a quien le quitan un dulce.

-S-solo quería alzar mi corbata que se había caído al suelo -Contestó al tiempo que se frotaba la sien, con dolor del impacto al levantar su cabeza.

-Pero si no traías la corbata, la dejaste en la habitación. Claro sea la situación que tu corbata tenga pies para caminar y casualmente este debajo tuyo ¿No te parece? -Matsuri comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, y maldijo su memoria al olvidar que había dejado atrás su corbata.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que cuestionar cada cosa que hago o dejo de hacer, Yuki? -Con un puchero la observó, rogando por que creyera su tonta, pero creíble excusa.

-¿Y bien...? -Ignorándola por completo, colocó su codo en la mesa y apoyo su mano en su mentón, mientras movía sus dedos en la mejilla esperando una respuesta ingeniosa por parte de la pelimarron.

-... Se me olvido. Tantas preguntas no caben en mi celebro.

-Cerebro -Corrigió Sakura mientras enviaba un texto con su celular.

-Cerebro -Se corriguio a ella misma -Para darte una respuesta en conclusión que responda a tu dichosa pregunta -Y comenzó a reír nerviosamente. Yuki solo movió su mano del mentón haciendo que su rostro caiga en la mesa, golpeándose en el acto.

-Lo único que no te olvidas es la cabeza, ya que la llevas pegada -Ésta hablo intentando subir, la cabeza lo mejor que podía. Al instante llego Temari y por detrás Hinata. Ambas se sentaron alrededor de la mesa circular, para almorzar tranquilamente. Las chicas comenzaron a charlar animadamente sin ningún inconveniente.

.

.

.

.

-¿¡Crees que a mi me importa!? ¿¡Acaso me vas a castigar!?

-¡Lamentablemente si lo puedo hacer! ¡Y sin ningún tipo de problemas!

-¿¡Y crees que me importa!? ¡No me voy a morir por un maldito castigo o una molestacion por parte de un idiota!

-¡Entonces estas castigada! ¿¡Qué tanto discutes!? ¡Vete de aquí AHORA!

-¡Si me da la regalada gana me voy! ¡Y si no NO! ¿¡Además quien demonios te estas creyendo para castigarme a mi!?

-¡Soy el presidente del...

-¡Si si eres el presidente del país! ¿¡Pero sabes qué!? ¡Me importa un cuerno!

-¡Del consejo estudiantil!

-... ¡Es casi lo mismo! ¡Además no puedes castigarme sin razón!

-¿¡Sin razón!? -La muchacha con la que discutía asintió con enfado-¡Me as pateado la entrepierna dos veces! ¡Dos veces carajo! ¡Y lo hiciste sin motivo alguno!

-¡Por que lo merecías!

-¡Solo te eh dicho que... ¡Hey! ¿¡A donde crees que vas!? -El Hyuga simplemente fue ignorado.

La hermosa pelimarron lo dejo con la palabra en la boca y se dirigió con pasos, largos, y firmes al comedor. Furiosa abrió de una patada ambas puertas, del comedor, dejando a los de adentro mudos y observándola con la comida en boca. Por toda la cafetería se podían oír los pasos de la muchacha quien marchó hasta la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigas comiendo pacíficamente, cuando se sentó el silencio acabó al instante y todos continuaron con sus actividades, antes del extraño silencio.

-¿Por qué la demorada? -Curiosa pregunto la Haruno.

-El transito es bastante pesado de camino -Se excuso de la peor manera posible, mientras le quitaba una cajita de jugo a Matsuri y ésta como un dibujito chibi intentaba quitárselo.

-¿Cómo es posible que conduzcas un auto y en los pasillos? Eso es imposible -La pelirroja entro en la conversación preguntando algo casi imposible de creer o de realizar.

-Pues... conmigo si es posible. Ahora ya no me pregunten más ¿Es posible que puedan realizar lo que les pido? -Todas suspiraron entre si y negaron con la cabeza, prosiguiendo con el almuerzo.

Mientras las hermosas muchachas almorzaban, a lo lejos en otra mesa, los del grupo de música comenzaron a hacer ruido con la mesa creando todo tipo de ritmos de diferentes canciones. Las chicas oían y se dejaban contagiar por los ritmos atrayentes, por debajo de la mesa movilizaban pequeños pasos con sus pies. En un instante ya se habían unido a ellos con pequeñas estrofas, de canciones. La primera en levantarse fue Tenten; comenzando con un pequeño canto, olvidándose del resto y de su reciente problema.

_Te robare un suspiro_

_aunque sea motivo de mi deliriooh_

El grupo de música quedo impresionado ante tal voz y canto, continuaron con el sonido llamando la atención de varios alumnos, y Tenten comenzó a hacer diferentes ritmos con los dedos. La siguiente en unirse fue Matsuri; colocándose entre la distancia de la mesa, en la que almorzaban ella y sus amigas y el grupo de música, que estaba justo a lado.

_Get it fired up in a hurry (Me encendí completa de pronto)_

_Wanna get dirrty (Quiero ponerme sucia)_

Matsuri había subido a su asiento formando movimientos con sus brazos y alentaba a los demás a que se acercaran. Poco a poco cada alumno se acercaba a observar al grupo, que casi nunca llamaba la atención, y a las chicas quienes participaban con ellos de diferentes formas ya sea moviéndose, creando ritmos, pero claro todo eso luego de cantar. La siguiente en participar fue Yuki; quien estaba gustosa con lo que estaban haciendo.

_Volverás a ser como el deseo_

_que arde dentro con mi fuego_

La pelirroja acabando la estrofa con una sonrisa, de un salto, se dirigió junto a Tenten y comenzó a crear sonidos con sus mismas manos atrayendo, aun mas, a los alumnos, cada una de sus encantadoras voces atraía a los demás quienes las miraban muy atentamente y también aportaban sonidos creando un sonido mas audible. La siguiente en ingresar fue Ino; se dirigió con una rápida caminata sensual.

_Get this party started (Estoy viniendo entonces mejor que tu)_

_I'm comin' up (Mejor tu ten la fiesta empezada)_

Unas melodiosas sinfonías se oían a rato, alumnos y alumnas animaban aplaudiéndolas pausadamente. Los chicos, del equipo de fútbol, curiosamente se acercaron al escuchar tanto barullo, observaron sorprendidos al igual que admirados a sus compañeras de clase, quienes tenían un maravilloso talento para sus cualidades que se podían observar día a día. La siguiente en unirse fue Temari; que con una sonrisa de medio lado se acercó junto a la rubia que anteriormente había cantado.

_¿A quien le importa lo que yo haga?_

_¿A quien le importa lo que yo diga?_

La rubia de cuatro coletas ya concluyendo con su parte de la canción, se sentó sobre la mesa y colocó sus pies en el asiento, al tiempo que aplaudía y seguía el ritmo, junto a Ino. Varias de las miradas incluyendo un par de bocas abiertas, al cual les caían saliva, iban diriguidas, específicamente, hacia Temari e Ino, pero ellas ni cuenta se daban, estaban demasiado ocupadas divirtiéndose y riendo. La siguiente en participar fue Sakura; quien solo se quedó sentada, haciendo danzar sus brazos y provocando sonidos con las manos.

_Coro: Asi soy yo_

_asi soy yo_

_asi soy yo_

_Sakura: Atrapo al que quiera_

_y lo beso donde sea._

Un par de grititos, por parte de unas chicas que oían cantar a Sakura, muchos la admiraban, al igual, que otros, admiraban al restante de sus amigas. Sin mas y sin ningún tipo de problemas todos las oían y hacían un par de coros, imitándolas, pero aún quedaba una chica que por mas que se hiciera la tonta y estuviera fingiendo que se dirige al baño, aún faltaba ella.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! -Todos animaban a la Hyuga a que se incitara a cantar como las demás, pero ésta se negaba rotundamente por miedo a equivocarse o no hacerlo bien. En unas de las circunstancias se vio obligada a cantar quisiera o no, al ver a Sakura con un puño en alto y una venita en ella, simplemente vencida, suspiró y se unió con algo de nerviosismo.

_Tal vez despues_

_me vuelvas a aver_

_tal vez despues_

Una gran ola de silbidos, aplausos y gritos, además de sus amigas, por parte de quienes la escuchaban con alegría y sin ningún arrepentimiento de haberla oído. Diversión solo al escuchar sonidos pegajosos y pequeñas estrofas de canciones. Un grupo de chicos se miraba entre si mismos, algo sorprendidos de las cosas del que uno se podía llegar a enterar y las chicas reían con suma diversión, de su propio comportamiento.

.

.

.

.

Un abrir y cerrar de puertas se escuchó, en los desiertos pasillos, fuera del salón de la cafetería, salieron siete chicas bastante malhumoradas y balbuceando palabras sin sentido muy difíciles de descifrar. Suspirando una y otra vez, casi como si estuvieran desesperadas, intentaban calmarse para no entrar, nuevamente, en el comedor y lanzarse a cada una de ellas para poder estrangularlas y poder sastifacerse de una vez por todas. Pero como no podían hacerlo, simplemente quedaron como estaban desde el principio.

-¿Es qué acaso jamás se cansan de llenar la mente de todos con sus estupideces? -Preguntó una pelirroja, al borde de la poca paciencia que le estaba quedando y de a poco iba disminuyendo a un nivel que nadie llegaba a soportar.

-La única que nos llena la mente de estupideces... y sobre todo de tanto hablar es Karin. Se la pasa hablando todo el día de Sasuke -Entre risitas hablaba Shion. La rubia se detuvo al instante cuando diviso la asesina mirada de Karin y Tayuya.

-Déjate de bromas Shion -Reprochó la pelirroja, sin ganas de soportar un simple chistecito por parte, de absolutamente, nadie -Estoy hablando muy enserio ¿Y te lo tomas todo a la ligera?

-Pues lo siento -Casi gruñendo se defendió -Pero no me voy estar amargando por esas idiotas -Su cabeza la movió hacia su hombro derecho y rodó los ojos ante la seriedad de la pelirroja.

-¡Oh! Perdóname señorita diversión -Ésta hablo muy irónicamente -Claro que como tú -Apuntó -No nos entiendes, ya que nadie te a intentado pasar por encima -Con los nervios de punta, le explicó con lo mejor que le salían las palabras.

-Tal vez... no falte mucho para que nos comprenda y nos pida ayuda -Las presentes voltearon para ver a la emisora de la proveniente voz -Si mi mente no me falla, esta mañana viniste haciendo un berrinche...

-... Sobre una chica nueva, que supuestamente acapaba la atención de todos -Completó Kin la frase de Karin -Es cierto ¡Ja! -Río ésta maléficamente -Ya me gustaría verte en nuestra situación para que nos digas que es lo que se siente.

La rubia inflo sus mejillas del enojo, al hacerle recordar a esa chica de cabello azulado, piel perfectamente blanca y ojos perlados. Mil veces mierda, era cierto lo que manifestaban las estupidas de sus amigas. Anteriormente ocurrió un pequeño enfrentamiento de palabras con la muchacha, de que si dependía de Shion hubiera durado muchas horas mas ¿Pero por que? Fácil, ella siempre fue el centro de atención a excepción del día de hoy. Felizmente, ella caminaba por los pasillos dejando que todos y todas admiraran su belleza, pero algo extraño sucedía, nadie pero absolutamente nadie la miraba y ni siquiera como de reojo, eso no le gusto en definitivamente nada.

Comenzó a buscar, a través de la mirada en la que todos estaban clavados y solo fijo su vista en el _supuesto_ centro de la atención, solo divisó a una sencilla chica que hablaba con otra, de quien sabe que, ¿Qué carajos estaban haciendo completamente todos? ¿Contemplaban a una muchacha común y corriente? Estaban completamente desquiciados, definitivamente, decidió esperarla cerca del despacho de la directora Tsunade para tener una simple y _nada_ agradable charlar con la nueva. Pero que a lo cual no sucedió como lo decidido, todo definitivamente al revés, ya que la que quedo mal parada fue ella misma. Luego de lo sucedido tirando llamas se dirigió a su habitación.

-A mi nadie me sobrepasara, por que primero me suicido -Las presentes formaron una sonrisa irónica, solo para seguirle la corriente.

-¿Y se puede saber como se llama? -Cuestiono la pelirroja Sara acercándosele frente a su rostro. Shion no supo que responderle ya que ni ella lo sabia, la ojiperla jamás le había dicho su nombre, pero lo que en realidad pasó fue que la rubia, en un momento de superioridad, no lo quiso saber.

.

.

.

.

-Hinata, eso estuvo sensacional. ¡Ha-hace mucho que no oía cantar! -Aun con el notable asombro y sorpresa, Sakura intentaba felicitar a Hinata por su maravillosa voz, que según lo dicho por la pelirrosa hace mucho que no escuchaba.

-No exageres Sakura -Dijo con algo de vergüenza -Todas estuvieron espectaculares y fantásticas, claro -Sonrío -Y apropósito, no sabia que ustedes, en general, cantaran y además como si lo hicieran de toda la vida. Tienen mucho que contarme, no quiero perderme ni un solito detalle -Reprochó colocando ambas manos en su cintura, como una niña pequeña.

-Hay tantas cosas que se pueden aprender y cambiar con el tiempo -La pelirrosa se elevo de su asiento, con el objetivo de llevar su charola para que la lavaran en la cocina -Como también hay cosas que se camb... -Para su mala suerte, no logró concretar su frase, ya que tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo hacia atrás y al parecer el golpe sea muy desagradable.

El golpe para su suerte jamás lo experimentó, con los ojos bien cerrados y apretados busco una respuesta ¿Acaso estaba levitando? ¿Presentía que caería y uso su magia? No, esperen ella no era una bruja ni hechicera, en el momento en el que pudo razonar, con coherencia, la situación en la que se encontraba, abrió los ojos para luego levantar su rostro hacia el techo. Ésta pudo sentir unos fuertes brazos que la retenían, ignorando ese detalle, dirigió su mirada a sus mismos pies, frunciendo el ceño al ver que sus botas, hasta los tobillos, estaban mus unidas ¿Razón? Sencillo, los cordones estaban atados en un nudo. Las presentes la miraban con una ceja interrogadora para después mover sus cabezas hacia donde se hallaba Matsuri, quien les devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa enorme y nerviosa.

-¡Ooooh! Ya recordé que es lo que estaba haciendo -Dijó la pelimarrón con el dedo, índice, en alto junto a su cara. Poco a poco su dedito fue descendiendo, al ver el rostro de la pelirrosa, a la cual no le causo gracia su bromita.

La ojijade dando por hecho ese asunto, suspiró, volteando su cabeza esta vez hacia el supuesto _"salvador" _a quien no le logró ver el rostro, gracias a que ésta estaba cubierta por la crema de la porción de pastel que dejo a un lado. Sakura llena de curiosidad comenzó a quitarle la crema, con cuidado, para que ella misma no se manchara, ya bastante cerca de poder observar, con claridad, su rostro le quizo agradecer la pequeña ayuda que le brindo y disculparse por la molestia de haberla sostenido.

-Oye, lamento que hallas tenid... -Cuando por fin logró quitar la última capa de crema, ya no le dieron ganas de agradecerle, ni mucho menos de disculparse al ver gran idiota frente a ella -¿¡Tú de nuevo!? -Exclamó.

-Créeme que a mi tampoco me alegra verte la cara -Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a poder defenderse que de un tirón la soltó, dejándola caer, creando un audible gemido de dolor.

-¿¡Acaso estas idiota Uchiha Sasuke!? -Se quejó la ojijade, que antes de volver a incorporarse sobre la tierra, se deshizo del nudo -¿No te enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres? -Sasuke se giro sobre sus talones, sin darle respuesta. Frenó a una distancia prudente para girar su cabeza y apoyarla sobre su hombro y responderle.

-Cuando veas a una mujer, avísame -Sin nada mas que agregar, continúo su camino.

-Yo a este tipo... -A sus ojos le dieron un tilde, imparable, a esto sus ojos pasaron de estar cerrados a estar abiertos de par en par, a causa de la furia que la consumía con una sencillez impresionable -¡Lo mato!

Tres de las chicas, Tenten, Temari y Yuki, se lanzaron sobre su amiga psicópata que tenia sus ojos como platos, con la boca dislocada, casi fuera de su mentón y enseñando sus puños furiosos, que tenían múltiples venas palpitantes apuntó de explotar. Sasuke se iba alejando con una sonrisa de arrogancia y escuchando a la ojijade maldiciéndolo y amenazándolo de una muerte dolorosa y segura, rió ante la actitud ridícula de la pelirrosa al intentar matarlo de una forma u otra, a toda costa.

.

.

.

.

Matsuri e Ino esquivaban como podían las almohadas asesinas, dirigidas a ellas, que lanzaba Sakura. Aún no superaba lo sucedido en el comedor, la pobre era muy rencorosa y muy difícil de pacificar. Luego del intento de homicidio hacia Sasuke, la pelirrosa fue al ataque hacia la pelimarrón, quien fue la causante de todo el enfrenamiento entre Sakura y Sasuke, siguiéndola por todo el instituto con el único objetivo de, esta vez, matarla solo a ella.

Para su mendiga suerte no logró seguir el ritmo de velocidad al correr que Matsuri, ya que su cuerpo le exigía un descanso y oxigeno a sus órganos respiratorios, ya que no consiguió su cometido lo dejó para mas tarde. Eso mismo hizo, ya que era de noche, la esperó y cuando por fin atrapó a su presa, una rubia oxigenada tenia que interferir y comenzar a taladrarle la cabeza con idioteces, nada coherentes, motivo para ahora querer ahorcarla a ella también.

-Por favor cálmate Sakura, no te alteres -Intentaba calmar la Hyuga, pero en vano ya que la pelirrosa estaba empeñada en matarlas no importaba como, lo que si sabia era que lo lograría.

-¿No quieres que me altere? ¿Observaste lo que me hizo pasar Matsuri? -Sakura alterada trataba que la peliazul estuviera de su lado - Y además ya pude haberla sepultado vivita. Pero tuvo que llegar en ese momento esa... ¡Rubia oxigenada! -Eso le dolió a la rubia.

-Lo lamento Sakura, no creí que ese instante apareciera Sasuke y en un momento inoportuno, era solo una bromita piadosa -La pelimarrón estaba escondida detrás de su cama y solo se lograba ver sus ojos llenos de miedo.

La ojijade lo pensó mucha veces antes de dar su respuesta, pero antes de darla dio varios golpes a su cama, calmando su ira. Suspiró resignada, no podía enojarse con la inocente de Matsuri, pero no siempre lo era _hoy no lo fue._

-Esta bien -Sentenció y la ojinegro feliz salio sin miedo detrás de su cama, para poder echarse a la suya -Pero... -Se estremeció, al oírla -Si lo vuelves a hacer... te juro que te quedas sin dedos y sin pies ¿Entendiste cariño?

Trago muy duro, para después asentir varias veces en confirmación y Sakura sin ningún estrés más por haber, se lanzo sobre su cómoda y reconfortante cama para apoyar suavemente su cabeza en la almohada. Se comenzaron a oír pasos bajar por las escaleras, de ella se mostraron tres chicas con diferentes tipos de pijamas.

-¿Ya podemos irnos a dormir en paz? ¿O les falta mucho mas por discutir? -Preguntó una rubia que había deshecho sus típicas cuatro coletas y mantener su cabello suelto.

-Regaña, regaña, regaña -Repitió Sakura colocando su almohada sobre su cara y comenzó a imitarla con gestos burlescos. Temari la observó gruñendo pensando colocar su mano sobre su almohada y ahogarla dolorosa y lentamente.

-...Mejor vallamos a dormir, estoy agotada -La pelirroja se acercó al interruptor de la luz y apago las luces de la habitación -Hoy fue un día muy largo y al fín acabo.

Al terminar de apagar las luces, se lanzó sobre su cama y comenzó a taparse y resguardarse del frió, que entraba a rato. Cada una se despidió con unas _buenas noches_, para luego acomodarse y emprender su camino a los brazos de Morfeo. La castaña que utilizaba siempre dos chonguitos y que ahora lo dejaba suelto para poder dormir placidamente, se giró para quedar boca arriba, mirando al techo y pensando en... Simplemente suspiró, en eso pensaba puras tonteras sin sentido, se golpeó la frente, repetidamente y se intento dormir.

La Hyuga al igual que la Haruno estaban en las mismas circunstancias, no logrando conciliar el sueño de ninguna forma posible. Un chico rubio rondaba en la mente de la peliazul y un pelinegro fastidiaba en el subconsciente de la pelirrosa, intentando quitarse esas ideas de sus mentes, comenzaron a pensar en otras cosas, como en que actividades o clubes podían unirse para pasar el tiempo. De todas formas aquello podían pensarlo el día siguiente, total ya era el fin del día.

**Proximo capitulo:**

-Uchiha Sasuke y... Haruno Sakura, haran el trabajo juntos. ¿Les parece?

-Oh... claro como cree. YO AMO estar junto a él -Dijó con sarcasmo la pelirrosa.

-Y YO TAMBIEN AMO estar con ella -Siguió la corriente el azabache.

-Muy bien. Comiensen con el trabajo.

-¿¡Acaso no entiende el sarcasmo!?

.

.

-E-esto esta muy a-apretado...

-Si, yo piendo lo mismo, dattebayo -Apoyo el Uzumaki.

-¡Naruto! ¿¡Donde estas!? ¡No te hate daño, solo te golpeare sin que sientas nada! -Exclamó una pelirroja en los pasillos, fuera del armario donde hallaban dos muchachos.

-Creo... q-que debemos sa...

-¡No! ¡Porfavor! Esperemos a que se valla -La habitación se hizo cada vez mas pequeña.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Yiei ¿Me extrañaron? Jajaja yo se que si... yo lo se xD**

**Okey. ¿Les gusto? ¿Tarde mucho verdad? Jiji**

**Otra vez y como siempre les agradesco a todos sus comentarios hacia el fic :)**

**Tal vez se habran dado cuenta de que no participan muchos los chicos jiji No me maten :/ Prometo que en el proximo capitulo saldran los chicos, estoy pensando si en un papel grande o promedio.**

**Okay sin mas me despido y ojala ayan disfrutado el capitulo:D**

**Sayonara:3**

**No olviden comentar:33**


	7. Grupos y un escondite

**Chanchararachararachan… *Musica de noticieros* i'm sorry no hay dinero para efectos de sonidos :(. Cochina miseria modo ON.**

**Como sea. Hola a todos:) Su escritora quien escribe la historia que ustedes elegieron para leer les trae un nuevo capitulo. WIIIII *FIN DEL NOTICIERO***

**Tenshi: Se cree que tiene un noticiero? Jajaj no me hagas reir.**

**-Dejame soñar quieres?**

**Tenshi: Pero si ni sonido tienes. Que noticiero ni que nada.**

**-Acabas de romper mi corazón en mil pedacitos, muchas gracias TT_TT**

**Tenshi: Yo solo eh querido…**

**-Vete. No te quiero volver a ver TT_TT Esto es algo que debo resolver yo sola y sin ti, asi que te pido que porfavor te vallas. **

**Tenshi: Pero si yo nunca… ¡Argh! Eso me pasa por ser parte de tu BIPOLAR mente. Adios.**

**¿Raro no? En fin , al final del capitulo debo darles un par de anuncios. :))**

**Disfruten del que seria el septimo capitulo de "Rebeldes".**

**Unirforme nuevo de las chicas: Una camisa blanca,una corbata roja oscura, una campera negra, una pollera corta hasta los muslos(ni muy corta ni muy larga) unas medias blancas hasta las rodillas y unos tacones con una cinta alrededor del tobillo.**

**Uniforme nuevo de los chicos: Una camisa blanca, una corbata roja osura, una campera negra, un pantalón de jeans y zapatos cualquieras.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Grupos y un escondite.**

* * *

-¡Kami-sama! ¡Kami-sama! -Exclamaba una chica desde arriba de las escaleras algo agitada -¡Me quede dormida! -Una peliazul comenzaba a bajar las escaleras de su habitación, que compartia con el resto de sus amigas, mientras daba graciosos saltitos intentando ponerse los tacones.

Cuando por fin logro colocarse los zapatos a tacones y poner sus pies en el último escalón de la escalera, observó a las muchachas que aun estaban profundamente dormidas y solo una estaba despierta, quien fue la que la despertó. A Sakura solo le faltaba colocarse la camisa del nuevo uniforme, que había llagado hacia tres semanas atras, eso porque ya habian pasado dos semanas desde la incorporación de Hinata en Internado Konoha (IK), ella fue quien despertó a la dulce peliazul, que al paracer, el rato en la cama y el sueño se le hiceron eternos.

-Levantense -Pidió Sakura, colocanse ella, tambien, los zapatos a tacones, que eran obligatorios junto con el uniforme que habian modificado hace un tiempo atras, luego de la llegado de la Hyuga.

La pelirrosa que de tan buen humor que se había levantado, se enfandó al recibir solo un -_Cierra la boca Sakura- _Por parte de de sus adormiladas compañeras, quienes no querian levantarse e ir a las aburridas clases que sabian que jamas entenderian, ni una sola palabra por parte de los profesores. Era como si hablaran un extraño idioma que solo entre ellos se entendian, algo como maescetaso o algo parecido a eso.

-¡Levantense! -Exigió, esta vez la ojijade, gritando con tono amenazador haciendo que una rubia y una pelimarrón cayeran de sus respectivas camas, a causa del grito que las impacto y asusto.

-La cabeza se me esta partiendo del dolor que tengo... -Comentó una pelirroja frotandose la sien, junto con la cara -¿Con qué carajos intentaron matarme esta vez? ¿Veneno sera?

-Mas o menos -La ojijade movió sus ojos graciosamente, mientras buscaba su mochila, entre los armarios desordenando todo por el interior -A eso mi amor se le llama alchol y no poder resistirlo un poquito.

-Sé lo que es el alchol y como resistirlo. -Dijó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo -No es mi primera vez y lo sabes a la perfección -Tomó en sus manos su propia almohada, para colocarsela sobre su rostro -¿Pero que onda con este tipo de bebida? Por que definitivamente Sake no es es. Dijiste que era una bebida de Tsunade-sama.

-Y lo es -Su cuerpo estaba, aún, dentro de los armarios buscando, desordenando, encontrando... -_Oh valla esto es de Temari _-Rió ante la pantaleta antigua de la rubia, que hace bastante ésta no usaba. Intento recordar donde habia dejado, mas bien _tirado,_ su mochila -Solo que no es la bebida con la que se embriaga todos los dias, está bebida la inguiere unicamente cuando gana una apuesta -Sakura finalmente encontro su mochila, sonrió y salio del armario -Osea que una o tres veces al año.

Yuki formó una sonrisa muy graciosa atravez de la almohada. Finalmente todas sedieron y se incorporarón sobre el suelo, para cambiarse e ir a las aulas. Por equibocación Ino se colocó la camisa de la rubia de cuatro coletas y ésta última la de Ino, facilmente se dierón cuenta de que se habían equibocado, ya que a la rubia de coleta le quedaba sueltaen el busto y a Temari extremadamente apretada amenazando con salirse un botón, rapidamente se quitarón las camisas de la otra y se las intercambiarón entre ellas.

En el grupo de ellas la que tenia mas senos era Temari, muchos creian que se había operado o eran falsas, pero para desgracia de aquellos metiches eso era mentira, ya que sus senos eran naturales. Luego las que tenian un poco menos que la ojiverde eran Tenten, Yuki e Ino quienes tenian la misma talla de sosten y por último estaban Matsuri y Sakura, con la diferencia de que la pelimarrón tenia una talla mas que la ojijade. Ahora una ojiperla tomó el lugar, que antes solia ser de Temari.

.

.

.

.

Un rubio y un pelinegro caminaban por los pasillos, en dirección al salón de clases, Naruto estaba bastante deprimido y decepcionado, porque él junto con el equipo de futbol no iban a poder participar en el intercolegial. El intercolegial se basaba en que equipos de diferentes institutos participaban en un torneo de futbol, para cierto premios como a veces una semana de descanso o un simple trofeo. El rubio seguia aun decepcionado por que por culpa suya sus compañeros no lograrón ingresar en el gran torneo, nadie decia absolutamente nada, no estaban enfadados ni molestos, una actitud que extraño a Naruto.

-Todo es mi culpa -Se lamentó el Uzumaki. El pelinegro que estaba junto a él arqueo ambas cejas -De no ser por falle en pase... habriamos ganado, dattebayo -Diciendo aquello se sintió aún peor, en el acto bajó la cabeza apenado.

El Uchiha cuando terminó de oirlo simplemente siguió caminando sin contestarle o hacerlo sentirse bien, aquello hizo que el chico de orbes celestes se sintiera odiado. Pero no notó al pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado y una ceja bien arqueda. Sasuke suspiró y rodó los ojos para luego contestarle al muchacho que caminaba junto a él.

-Eres un grandisimo idiota, Naruto -El agredidó elevó el rostro para mirara quien lo estaba llamando idiota, esté mantenia su visión en el camino -Hubo un empate y gracias a tu "fallido" pase -Dijó entre comillas -Empatamos. Asi que en vez de estar lamentandote ponte feliz de que habra una revancha.

Naruto parpadeó varias veces sin entender. Si mal no recordaba, se había equibocado y había hecho un mal pase, logrando hacer el gol en su propia porteria. Lo que si le parecia extraño es que Shikamaru no se hallaba en ella, ya de por si por ser el arquero y para el colmo el tablero de puntos se había dañando.

-P-pero si yo metí el gol en nuestra porteria no en el contrario -Se encontraba algo confundido e intentaba encontrar una explicación logica a lo que decia Sasuke -¿Y me dices que empatamos? -El Uchiha solo suspiro para explicarle.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fuiste al baño? -Preguntó Sasuke a un oyente rubio, quien asintió -Bien. En ese entonces faltaba solo un minuto para el segundo encuentro, asi que el arbitro nos cambio de lugar, ellos a la derecha y nosotros a la izquierda. A los pocos minutos llegastes tú y comenzó el partido -Naruto dejó de sentirse culpable y volvió a ser el de antes, con su gran hiperactividad y su sonrisa contagiosa -Lo que si te advierto... -La voz de muerto de Sasuke, hizó que al ojiceleste se le erizara la piel -Estuvimos a punto de perder y esta vez si por tu culpa.

-¿Nani? ¿Y ahora porque? -Se tomó de las mechas de su cabello muy preocupado de ahora saber el porque iban a perder.

-Porque cuando llegaste al campo y no sabias que habiamos cambiado de lugar defendiste al otro equipo, imbecil -Al ojinegro le salió una venita a lado de su oreja.

-...¡Jejeje! ¿Ups? -Éste comenzo a reir nerviosamente, poniendo de los pelos al azabache que estaba junto a él.

-Mendokusai ¿Pueden callarse? -Ambos chicos se girarón y observarón a quien los hizo callar, para luego enviarle una mirada asesina y a éste solo le parecio gracioso, tenia esa costumbre de hacer enfadar a las personas, sin siquiera molestarlas.

Esa extraña costumbre se le dio al fastidiar, de vez en cuando, a su compañera Temari que solo se chispeaba de solo escucharlo hablar. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, al recordar a esa problematica mujer. Volviendoal presente, siguió mirandó a sus dos amigos, quienes se voltearón finfuiendo estar ofendidos, en especial el exagerado del Uzumaki.

-Shikamaru -Llamó un chico de cabello castaña -¿Hiciste el trabajo sobre la guerra de japón? -El pelinegro lo miró confundido -De historia -Especificó. Ahora si, recordaba el trabajo de la guerra de japón, de varias paginas que les mandó a investigar Kakashi-sensei.

-Hmmm... -Pensó un rato largo, para luego concluir -No. Me dio flojera tener que buscar en libros o en internet la información -Se encogió de hombros sin importarle ni un poquito.

-...¿¡Es qué hay algo que no te de flojera Nara!? -Preguntó el Inuzuka esperando un "Si" como respuesta y no un "Yo que se" por parte de Shikamaru. El pelinegro solo lo miró serio y luego, simplemente, relajo su rostro.

-Es problematico pensar en ello -A Kiba solo le cayo una gotita al estilo anime. Neji quien estaba junto a ellos, negaba con la cabeza con reprobación y al tener que soportar las mismas discusiones que siempre.

Los chicos prosiguierón con su camino mientras conversaban animadamente, uno de ellos se giró al sentir alguien detras de ellos, no se llevo una gran sorpresa realmente, solo eran sus compañeras, que hacián un gran esfuerzo por caminar y no caer en el suelo dormidas. Una pelimarrón de dos chonguitos, tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Temari, mientras apoyaba su cabeza con la de la rubia y ésta última la sostenia haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no empujarla y sostenerse asi misma. A lado de ellas iban Matsuri y Yuki, pelirroja tenía sobre su espalda a la pelicastaña, mientras que ella se ahorraba la molestia de caminar.

Los chicos girarón su vista un poco mas a la derecha, por último, para ver a Sakura y Hinata, quienes eran las únicas mas despiertas y activas, arrastrando a la rubia de una coleta, que al parecer estaba durmiendo, a las presentes les cayó una gottita sobre su cabeza. Cerca de los salones se hallaba una barra larga, de acero, en suelo en el que si alguien corria estupidamente caería. Eso mismo le ocurrió a la pelirroja que trataba de caminar y algo somnolienta tropezó y cayó al suelo pero sin la campañia de Matsuri, quien por arte de magia logró mantenerse de pie, Yuki se levantó apresuradamente.

La castaña al ver que su amiga volvia a pararse se subió, nuevamente, sobre ella o algo asi lograba ver, ya que sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Cuando subió a aquella espalda, supó que era la Uzumaki ya que pudó divisar el cabello rojizo de ésta.

La Uzumaki aprovechanado que ya no tenia que cargar mas a la castaña, se estiró para flezionar un poco su cuerpo, decida a volver a caminar otra vez sintió un peso en su parte trasera, eso peso logró que casi caiga al lanzarse de aquella forma tan repentina, hubó una difrencia a la anterior, el peso que recibía por detras era muy liviano. Esa no era Matsuri. Sakura aprovechando que la ojiazul ya no cargaba a la castaña, le lanzó de una forma brusca a Ino y quitanse un peso de encima a ella y a la Hyuga.

-No soy un burro de carga, por si no lo han notado -Le envió una mirada acusadora a la que le lanzó a la rubia hacia su espalda.

-Pero alguien debe cargarla -Se excusó la ojijade, elevando su indice junto a su cara -Y no sere yo. Ademas ya no cargas a Matsuri no le veo el problema de que lleves a Ino.

-Hablando de eso... -Dijó bostezando la chica de dos chinguitos mientras se frotaba los ojos, con la punta de los dedos -¿Dondé dejarón a la descuidada de Matsuri? ¿...Chicas?

Las presentes se mirarón entre si para luego mover sus cabezas, buscando a la desaparecida, hecharon una pequeña mirada al frente... y alli estaba ella sobre la espalda de alguien y ese alguien... ¡Era Gaara! Si no la sacaban de ahi rapido el pelirrojo iba a atentar en contra de alguien y esas serian ellas junto con la pelimarrón, quien felizmente estaba sujeta a él.

.

.

.

.

Hablando del rey de Roma... Gaara no entendia como había llegado aquella muchacha a su espalda, ni el porque.

Mientras sus amigos conversaban, él aprovecho a hacerle un nudo a sus cordones que estaban sueltos e incomodaban a la hora de tener que caminar, colocandose de rodillas ató sus cordones sueltos. Cuando por fin acabó, se levantó pero antes de volver a caminar un peso, inesperado, se sintió en la parte de atras, despues dos delicadas manos rodearón su cuello y dos piernas se aferranrón a su cadera, intentó quitar a quien sea que estuviera encima de él, pero no hubó exito bufó molesto y giró su cabeza para ver el rostro de aquella persona que en cuento la vió gruñó, se cruzo de brazos y siguió caminando, sin importarle que ella pudiera caer.

Alli se encontraba él, cruzado de brazos, caminando y con una chicas en su espalda, que ni por mas que éste la sacudiera ella no bajaría, su ojo le estaba temblando demaciado y eso no significaba algo bueno. Todo lo contrario.

-¿Gaara? -Lo llamó un pelinegro con peinado de piña, que lo estaba observando desde que los había logrado alcanzar y con él a la pelimarrón -¿...Porqué Matsuri esta sobre tu... espalda? -El pelirrojo aspiro y expulso el aire, antes de responderle.

-No lo se -Y por última vez, intentó quitarsela de atras y otra vez sin exito -Y no me esta agrando... para nada -Shikamaru sonrió de medio, al ver a su amigo al borde de la paciencia y a Matsuri aferrarse a él con mas fuerza.

-Las mujeres son muy problematicas -Sentenció el de coleta.

-¡Gaara! -Por detras lo llamarón, cuando éste giro pudó ver a su hermana quien lo miraba intentando no reir, ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban. El pelirrojo resopló sintiendose un objeto de burla.

Matsuri inconciente de todo lo que sucedia a su alrededor, seguiá durmiendo aferradá a la comoda espalda de quien suponia que era Yuki.

.

.

.

.

-¿¡Qué yo hice que!? -Exclamó la castaña, dentro del curso, sorprendida ante lo que la rubia Yamanaka le contaba. Aquello era cierto ¿Ella se había lanzado a la espalda de la persona que mas detestaba?

-Si, eso...

-Eso mismo sucedio, aún que no lo creas y paresca algo imporsible y dificilmente de creer o que se procese dentro de tu cabezita. Dattebayo -Interrumpió el Uzumaki, interminablemente el relato de Ino y ganandose varios reproches de parte de Matsuri por interrumpir a la anterior relatora.

Unos minutos despues ingresó el profesor Asuma, fumandó su habitual cigarro, pidió silencio amablemente, el que nadie dudó en darle y ya todos callados pasó asistencia y comenzó con la clase. El profesor explicaba los nuevos temas y aquellos alumnos escuchaban, excepto uno quien Asuma había estado observandó hace un buen rato y que para el colmo estaba durmiendo, nada mas y nada menos que el alumno; Shikamaru Nara. Sin mas Asuma se acercó al Akimichi, que estaba sentado junto al bello durmiente e hizó que éste lo despertara. Cuando el pelinegro despertó lo primero que vió, no le favoreció mucho.

-¿Acaso mi clase no te parece productiva Shikamaru? -Preguntó el profesor arqueando una ceja. Shikamaru continúo con su misma expresión relajada sin preocupación y aburrida.

-¿Sinceramente Asuma-sensei? -Éste le contestó con otra pregunta, dejando al profesor con la boca abierta y sin saber que responderle asu alumno preferido y que conocía hace años.

El profesor solo le sonrió y le advirtió que si la proxima vez no le prestaba atención y se dormiá, estaria castigado. El nara capto el mensaje instantaneamente. Éste se giró para continuar con la clase.

-Muy bien alumnos -Asuma llamó la atención de todos, haciendo que lo miren con atención -Harán un trabajo en equipo .Algunos seran únicamente de dos y otro de tres, ahora dire como se formarán cada uno ¿Entendido? -Los presentes asintierón y esperarón al momento de que dijeran sus nombres.

Comenzó a revisar los papeles con los nombres de los alumnos del curso 5-A (Quinto año, primer salón) y a escribir quien haría grupo con quien para realizar el trabajo en equipo, de biologia. Cuando finalmente acabo se incorporó en ambos pies para dar los nombres, de los miembros de cada grupo.

-Comenzemos -Dijó con una sonrisa -Grupo uno: Uzumaki, Inuzuka y Abudame. Elijan un tema para presentar y empizen a trabajar en el. -Naruto se levantó con una sonrisa dispuesto a chocar los puños con con Kiba, cuando el profesor lo detuvo -Tú no Naruto, Uzumaki Yuki este el el grupo uno.

La pelirroja escuchaba atentamente, su rostro cayó sobre la mesa, de madera, al resbalarse su mano en cuanto escuchó su nombre. Forzando una sonrisa, que lamentablemente lucía de desagrado, se acercó a los pupitres de sus compañeros de equipo, frenó a lado del Inuzuka y al verló le sacó la lengua y éste se la devolvió haciendo lo mismo. La Uzumaki decidió sentarse junto a Shino, mientras peleabá verbalmente con el pelimarrón y el de gafas suspiraba intentandó que lo tomaran en cuenta y dejaran de discutir.

El rubio de ojos celeste volvió a su asciento cruzado de brazos y con un puchero. Cuando el ojiceleste reaccionó, se su estado de estar ofendido, se levantó y colocó sus manos sobre el pupitre para que el profesor le tomará atención.

-¡Esto no es justo! ¡Usted sensei dijó Uzumaki, Dattebayo! -Con otro notable puchero, se quejó de no haber podido trabajar con sus amigos, la ojiazul lo observó con una venita palpitante queriendole gritar que ella tambien era una Uzumaki al muy idiota de su hermano. Asuma levantó su vista de los papeles para luedo contestarle.

-Si, si, si como digas -Dijó dandole la razón como si fuese un loco -Esta vez para que no hallan confuciones dire sus nombres, en caso de que sus apellidos sean iguales. Grupo dos: Naruto, Sai y Hinata.

-¡Esto es...! -Cerró su boca apretandó sus labios y luego sonrió -¡Genial! -Rapidamente se acercó donde se hallaba la Hyuga y observó que Sai tambien se acercó sentandose a la izquierda de ella, con una de sus sonrisas falsas. Junto a ella había otra persona y sin importarle, empujó a Sakura tomando asciento junto a Hinata -¡Bien Hinata! ¡Vamos a tr... -Fué abruptamente interrumpido por un golpe, provocando que la ojiperla cerrará los ojos como si fuese a ella aquien hubieran golpeado.

En el momento en el que el rubio se atrevió a empujar a Sakura firmó su sentencia de muerte con paquete y moño incluido. Furiosa la pelirrosa se levantó y le propino un buen golpe, procurando que se acordara toda la vida de ella. Cuando acabo de golpear a Naruto, que lloriqueaba y le preguntaba porque siempre lo maltraba, sin importarle lo que dijera lo ignoró y tomó su lugar, sentandose junto al Uchiha lo mas lejos posible.

-Continuemos. Grupo tres: Hyuga y Ama -Los nombrados solo lo observarón creyendo que aquello que decia era un chiste, y uno muy malo -¿Qué estan esperando? No tengo todo el dia para esperarlo, tengo clases que continúar -Y comenzó a golpetear el suelo.

Sin protestar, Tenten se alejó de su pupitre para sentarse junto al genio Hyuga, ésta le daba igual estar o no cerca de él, total no perdia nada ni que fuera la mejor cosa. El ojiperla solo se mantuvo serio sin decir ni una sola palabra y mirarla de reojo como tomaba asciento junto a él.

-Manten alejado cualquier tipo de conversación hacia mi -Ordenó Neji, abriendo un libro mientras sacaba un cuerpo y comenzaba a escribir.

-De eso mantente asegurado -Le contestó, mientras le queitaba el libro.

-Grupo cuatro: Yamanaka y Sab... -Se quedo con la palabra en la boca al no ver a ninguno de los dos que, anteriormente, ibá a nombrar -¿... Dondé estan, Ino y Kankurou? -Los presentes se mirarón y se encogierón de hombros.

Asuma se acercó a la mesa de Ino y divisó que sobre ella, había una nota escrita por la Yamanaka, lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a leerlo: -_Asuma-sensei, si usted esta leyendo estó fui al baño y volveré en 5 minutos... -_Asuma se tranquilizo al terminar de leer la nota. Cuando estuvo apunto de irse al banco del alumno Kankurou Sabaku-no, aún quedaba una parte por leer: -_...Y si no regreso vuelva a leer estó otra vez. Con cariño Ino -_El cigarro se le rebaló de los labios, cuando abrió la boca de la indignación. Temari al ver a el profesor con una cara de indignación resopló.

-_Ino, te hubieras quedado y no te hubieras escapado... idiota -Pensó._

Dejó la nota en el lugar de donde lo saco y se acercó al lugar de Kankurou.

Gaara al ver que el profesor se acercabá al pupitre de su hermano, recordó lo que éste le pidió.

-_Dejalé este recado al profesor en mi pupitre -Su hermano arrancó una hoja de sus cuadernos y se la entregó al pelirrojo, que le insistiá en que se levantará para ir a clase. Pero esté jamas, ni por mas que hubierá una amenza de bomba, se levantaría._

_-Estaras en serios problemas -Le advitió su hermano._

_-Gracias, nos vemos en el desayuno -Sin prestarle atención se volteó y siguió durmiendo._

El pelirrojo suspiró negando con la cabeza. El profesor se acercó a la mesa del Sabaku-no y tambien divisó una nota. Esta vez solo inclino su cabeza para leer lo que decia el papel: -_Viejo, olvide mis pertenencias y sin ellas mucho no voy a poder progresar... -_Esta vez sonrió al saber que había faltado a clases por una buena razón... ¡Hey! El papel estaba plegado, lo desplegó, lo colocó correctamente y divisó que decia algo mas : -_...Y si no vuelvo es porque me quede dormido, que es lo mas probable. Kankurou -_Okay. Se alejó de alli y se diriguió a su escritorio, anotandó en su carpeta: Ino Yamanaka y Kankurou Sabaku-no Castigados. Dejando a parte todo aquel asunto, se dijo asi mismo que debía proseguir con los grupos porque si los dejaba apenas dos minutos solos el salón se convertiria en un campo de batalla.

-Cuando vean a la alumna Ino y al alumno Kankurou, pueden informarles que estan castigados y que los quiero aqui a la hora del almuerzo -Habló a sus alumnos como si nada. Relajó su rostro y volvió con el asunto pendiente -Grupo cinco: Sabaku-no Gaara y Kazou Matsuri -Luego de acabar de decir dichos nombres, ambos chicos no puedierón evitar formar una expreción de asco hacia el otro.

Se encontraba Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru y otras personas mas y casualmente entre todas ellas, escogierón al hermano de Temari y de Kankurou, amigo de Naruto y... ¡Maldecia por dentro! ¿Porqué Gaara casualmente? ¿...Porqué? No se enfadaba por que se pusiera nerviosa o le gustara. Por supuesto que no. El muy imbecil siempre queria sobrepasarla creyendose una especie de sensei, algo como: Gaara-sensei. Una estupides sobre otra le decia su... ¿Su qué? Él no era NI seria su sensei, eso ya seria una enorme ofensa hacia ella.

El pelirrojo parecia estar en las mismas condiciones, él sabia que su propia inteligencia era como la de un profesor ¿Pero ser un sensei para ella? No, gracias. Para las estupideses estaba especializado Naruto.

Ni siquiera se molestarón en acercarse, donde ellos se hallaban era un lugar comodo que muy poco surguia, asi que sin mas decidieron quedarse a esa distacia, total no molestaban a nadie. Tal vez ignorandose harian las cosas a la perfección... Tal vez.

-... Si Kurenai... Esta b... Si como digas. Nos vemos -El sensei le cortó la llamada, largando un pesado suspiró, este tema de tener que soportar a tu mujer con los antojos, gracias al embarazo era muy fastidioso. Cuando éste había colgado sus alumnos lo observarón con una ceja bien arqueda al verlos rapidamente siguió con la clase -¿Quedamos en el grupo...cinco? ¿Verdad? -Los alumnos asintierón -Entonces, grupo seis: Nara, Akimichi y Sabaku-no, ni Gaara ni Kankurou, si no la señorita Temari -Aclaró.

El Nara moviá sus ojos como si fuera un mar que se mueve en formas ondulares para poder pronunciar un -_Mendokusai- _frotarse los ojos para estar mas activo, mejor dicho para despertarse por completo. En cuanto acabó su labor de despertar y bostezar movilizó su cuello, al girar un poco su cuello pudó notar a su mejor amigo Chouji comer sus patatas un tanto apresurado, como si estuviera... estuviera... ¿Nervioso? No encontraba las palabras correctas para describir la actitud tan extraña del Akimichi.

Ni que fuera porque la rubia de ojos verdes se acercaba hacia ellos, para realizar aquel trabajo. Puffff que estupides. Volvió a su expresión de aburrida, en cuanto recordó que debía realizar una tarea y con una problematica, que solo se pasaba el dia dando ordenes.

Aquella nombrada al haber escuchado su nombre rodó sus ojos verdes oscuros y exaló un suspiró de fastidio ¿En serio? ¿No había alguien mas? Se decidió a no decir ni una sola palabra y dió paso donde se encontraba Chouji y el vago número uno, que llego a conocer. En cuanto se encontró alli movió una de sus manos indicandoles que le dejaran lugar entre ellos, el Akimichi se hizo a un lado a excepción de Shikamaru que lo hacía con una pereza inoportable para la rubia.

-Aqui el que no trabaje y se la pase de perezoso... No querrá conocerme enojada -El pelinegro tragó duro como nunca antes, rapidamente se movió a un lado dejando sentar a Temari, finalmente, entre ellos.

-Y el último grupo. El grupo siete -Anunció el profesor -Uchiha Sasuke y... Haruno Sakura, haran el trabajo juntos. ¿Les parece? -Preguntó el profesor inocentemente recibiendo solo parpadeos por parte de los nombrados. Sakura tomó la palabra.

-Oh... claro como cree. YO AMO estar junto a él -Dijó con sarcasmo la ojinegro pudó ver como ella colocabá su mano en el corazón y finguía emoción ¿Si ella finguía por él no?

-Y YO TAMBIEN AMO estar junto con ella -Siguió la corriente el azabache. Asuma podía notar su emoción en los gestos y movientos que realizaban.

-Muy bien. Comiensen con el trabajo -Sonrió mientras volvia su vista a la lectura de los papeles frente a él. El supuesto "Grupo siete" se levantó mientras colocaban sus dos manos en la mesa, creando fuerte ruido que sobresalto al profesor.

-¿¡Acaso no entiende el sarcasmo!? -Exclamarón los dos sorpredidos al ver que una persona inteligente no entendiera algo tan obvio.

El profesor los miró a los dos y le salia una gotita estilo anime. Éste siguió sin entender el problema y comenzó a golpearse con un libro en la cabeza, repitiendo una y otra vez que preferia soportar a Kurenai que cualquiera de sus alumnos.

.

.

.

.

El rubio Uzumaki estaba corriendo como nunca antes lo hizó, estaba agitado y jadeaba desesperado, las notables gotas de sudor caían por su frente pero jamas se rendiria hasta llegar a la meta. No, no, volvamos a la realidad. Naruto si estaba corriendo pero no para llegar a ninguna meta, si no que para encontrar un escondite que lo mantuviera a salvo de su hermana, que en estos momentos lo perseguia solo para matarlo y torturarlo ¿Qué tiene de malo que estes bebiendo agua y te hagan reir? Solo que escupes y el agua... y lo peor es escupirselo a alguien en la cara y ese alguien sea tu hermana. El rubio al ver el rostro de Yuki le decia algo, como un -_Te dor un minuto para que desaparescas de mi vista -_Y sin dudarlo desapareció como el aire.

.

.

.

.

Hinata iba en dirección a su casillero a guardar un par de libros que le pertenecian, los cuales utilizaria para realizar la tarea encomendada por Asuma-sensei con Sai y el hiperactivo de Naruto, en cuanto pensó en aquello se tensó y uno de los libro se le cayó al suelo, se inclinó a recogerló pero antes de seguir caminando a lo lejos del pasillo divisó a una persona correr a lo loco, como si estuviera escando de alguien o de algo. Entrecerró sus ojos perla para logar ver quien se encontraba en apuros, pudó ver una cabellera rubia...

-¿Naruto? -Por completo abrió sus ojos al reconocer al ojiceleste. Éste frenó enfrente de ella al verla y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados buscando donde ocultarse -Ohayo Naru... -Fué interrumpida por el rubio que la empujó dentro de un armario junto a él.

Cerrando la puerta, el último en ingresar fue Naruto, quien mantenia una mano en el hombro de la peliazul, el cual utilizo para meterla alli y la otra mano estaba sobre la boca de ésta, quien no entendia nada de lo estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Q-qué ocurre? -Preguntó confundida la peliazul, hablando sobre la mano del rubio, que al notarlo la quitó instantaneamente y se disculpó por no quitarla anteriormente. Cuando la ojiperla iba a preguntar nuevamente, que es lo que ocurria, unos pasos firmes se oyerón a travez de la puerta.

-¿¡Dondé estas Naruto Uzumaki!? -Exclamarón por detras de la puerta. El rubio al oír la voz, atemorizante, de su hermana mayor se tensó y se abrazó a la ojiperla, quien se sonrojó ante el contacto con el ojiceleste -¡Te voy a encontrar! ¡Y cuando lo haga no te agradara! -Gritaba furiosa una pelirroja.

-E-eso e-es l-l-lo que ocu-ocurre -Intentabá hablar mientras apuntaba con un dedo tembloroso la puerta. Hinata dura como una piedra asintió.

Silencio incomodo. Odiaba los silencios incomodos ¿En qué momento se dierón cuenta de que se encontraban entre paredes algo pequeñas? El muchacho sabía que aún tenía sujetadá a la Hyuga, pero de esa forma estaba comodo y protegido. Ella siempre le enviabá una confianza inigualable que lo hacia sentir tranquilo consigo mismo.

-E-esto esta muy a-apretado... -Habló la chica para decir algo o comenzar una conversación.

-Si, yo piendo lo mismo, dattebayo -Apoyó el Uzumaki. Mirabá para todos lados, pero en especial hacia la puerta procurando que no entrara Yuki y lo moliera a golpes, solo por una escupidita... bueno un chorro de agua -Etto... ¿Hay algo sobre el trabajo?

-Si, encontre un...

-¡Naruto! ¿¡Donde estas!? ¡No te hate daño, solo te golpeare sin que sientas nada! -Exclamó una pelirroja en los pasillos,aún fuera del armario donde hallaban dos muchachos.

-Creo... q-que debemos sa...

-¡No! ¡Porfavor! Esperemos a que se valla -La tomó por ambos hombros separandose de ella, suplicandole que aún no se fueran hasta que la loca psicopata, sedienta de la sangre de Naruto, no se largara y lo dejará vivir.

Sus orbes celestes se conectarón, fiamente, con los perla de ella.

La habitación se hizo cada vez mas pequeña.

**Proximo capitulo: ¿Apuestas o te acobardas? **

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Hola hola hola mis queridos lectores:33. Es hora de las preguntas:**

**¿Matsuri se lanzo inconsientemente a la espalda de Gaara o por que penso que era otra persona? ****¿Casualidad que Ino se halla escapado cuando Kankurou no asistió a clase? ****¿Por que se habra puesto nervioso Chouji por la presencia de Temari? ****¿Como trabajarán estos grupos como equipo? ¿Se llevaran bien o es solo para mas problemas? ****¿Que pasara dentro de un pequeñito armario? ****¿Que pasara en el proximo capitulo?...**

**Les gusto?:3 me tarde 6 horas y tres dias en pasarlo a la computadora meresco por lo menos que lean el fic :C No le dare mucha importancia a la pareja de Ino y Kankurou.**

**Aviso: Todos los capitulos seran publicados los lunes :33 Entre la noche o la tarde. No se que putas le paso al worl asi que perdonen la ortografia :(**

**Por lo menos a todos los que leen mi fic Meresco por lo menos rewiews? ¿No?**

**Sayoyanara:33**

**No olviden dejar un comentario:33**


	8. ¿Apuestas o te acobardas?

**Ohayo lectores!**

**Aprovecho un momento para pedirle disculpas a un comentario (A el cual se me olvido el nombre) que le borre el comentario, lo queria contestar y lo conteste pero me había faltado algo asi que toque en borrar y pum se borro el comentario y mi contestación. Realmente lo siento mucho :'( Pero se lo contestare ahora.**

**Para anonimo (no recuerdo el nombre): Si habían varias faltas de ortografia y errores en las letras es que no se que putas le pasa al worl:/ Me alegra que te gusten las parejas:3 Ya que a muchos les gusta la Hinata timida de simpre puues sera la de siempre:) Muchas gracias por tu comentario;DD**

**Y ahora el capitulo xD**

**Aclaración: Esta letra como recuerdo:** _Recuerdo._

* * *

**Capitulo 8: ¿Apuestas o te acobardas?**

* * *

Otro movimiento mas y juraría que caería en el suelo, con la conciencia perdida en otro mundo, lejos de aquella situación un tanto incomoda. Allí se encontraban ella y él, Hinata y Naruto observándose intensamente, mientras tanto que la ojiperla se mantenía de pie con sus mejillas, blanquecinas, sonrojadas, que en la oscuridad parecía una lámpara. Ya no estaría Temari para sacarla arrastrando de aquel lugar, como la vez anterior, pensar en ello la ponía aún más nerviosa e incómoda ¿Tendría que pasar mucho tiempo escondida dentro del armario de limpieza? Detrás de ella se encontraba una estantería con productos para el baño, a su izquierda otra estantería pero con productos para la limpieza de los suelos de todo el colegio.

La muchacha bastante petrificada intentó hablarle, pero nada logró pronunciar, solo se movieron sus labios algo temblorosos. Al rubio le ocurrió casi lo mismo, se había quedado sin palabras. Quiso separarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía a sus movimientos, el cuerpo lo estaba desobedeciendo apropósito. Mierda. No sé si, se trataba de alejar porque sabía que incomodaba a la Hyuga o porque él se estaba incomodando solo.

Extrañamente su respiración se volvió más difícil de lo normal y su pulso un tanto acelerado. Sus rostros no estaban a una gran distancia, más bien estaban más cerca de lo debido y eso no era agradable.

Exactamente, no saben como fue que se separaron al oír girar la perilla de aquella puerta, a unos metros de ellos.

La única puerta del cuarto, se abrió provocando que a Naruto casi se le saliera el corazón del pecho, al ver fuera del marco de la puerta al mismo demonio con dos coletas, ropa femenina, una cara de asesinar a cualquier persona ¡Oh si! y goteando del cabello, gotas de agua de una escupida hecha por él mismo.

-Te encontré -La pelirroja sonrió, mientras gruñía. El rostro le palideció, tal vez porque la presión le bajo de repente al verla a ella. La Uzumaki ingresó solo con dos pasos, al armario y sujetó al ojiceleste de la solapa, de la camisa, sacándolo de aquel armario arrastrando.

Hinata luego de ver como se llevaban, se quedó inmóvil. Al parecer su querida amiga, no logró verla, ya que al abrir la puerta ella quedó oculta por la sombra y el rubio hiperactivo, descubierto por la luz. Un vuelco de pensamientos invadió por completo la mente de la peliazul provocando sensaciones en su cuerpo y en su corazón. Un punto, un tanto sensible.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Llamen a un hospital! ¡Necesito atención médica! -Gritaba un rubio. La Hyuga inclinó su cabeza mostrándose a la luz, para observar a Naruto arrastrarse por el suelo como un gusano -Creo que se me rompió una costilla... -Dijo éste, mientras caía inconsciente en el suelo.

.

.

.

.

-¡Naruto! ¡Quédate quieto! -Exclamaba molesto Kiba, intentando colocar los vendajes en el rostro del herido. El muy idiota que desde el día de ayer (Cuando lo golpearon sin piedad) no había concurrido a la enfermería. Éste no lograba quedarse quieto, ya que formaba un puchero bien grande, se quejaba, lo empujaba o se movía hacía todos lados, negándose a curarse.

El rubio parecía un masoquista.

-Me duele, dattebayo -El Inuzuka le colocó la última venda, casi golpeándolo para que se formara una segunda piel, con el vendaje. Ya concluida la curación, el pelimarrón se quitó la toalla que le cubría de la cintura para abajo y se adentro en una de las duchas, el Uzumaki imitándolo se adentro en otra de las bañeras particulares -¿Oye, como vienen con el trabajo de biología?

-No vamos ni para adelante, ni para atrás -El rubio le iba a contestar, pero éste se le adelanto -Yuki quiere que investigue algo sobre el clima... o tiempo. Realmente no recuerdo. Estaba muy ocupado... mirando a una morena con hermoso trasero.

-¡Eres un desubicado! -Gritó indignado, dejando sorprendido al Inuzuka -¡Como no me habías contado! ¿Era lindo verdad? -Dijo con una sonrisa picara -Ya puedo imaginarlo -Los dos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Siguieron su charla sobre chicas y otras cosas más. Hasta que entraron otras personas más, a las duchas. Un pelinegro había ingresado, en la habitación, discutiendo con un pelirrojo. Quien sabe porque y de que. Tras ellos un desalineado Shikamaru, quien murmuraba unos _mendokusai _y un Neji bastante alterado. Estos muchachos se quitaron la ropa e ingresaron en las duchas individuales. Los primeros que estaban dentro de las duchas, oyeron varios murmuros por parte del azabache.

-¿Qué te sucede Sasuke? -Dijeron el Uzumaki y el Inuzuka al mismo tiempo saliendo de las regaderas, cubriéndose con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y tomando otra toalla para secarse sus musculosos cuerpos, al cual les caían gotas debido al baño recién dado.

-Su amiguita Sakura, es lo que sucede -Refunfuño el pelinegro debajo de la regadora, mientras las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su rostro -Quiere que busque toda la información sobre el trabajo que hay que entregar ¡Y me lo dejó todo a mí! -Exclamó indignado.

-¿Lo tienes que hacer todo tú solo? -Curioso pregunto Naruto.

-¿O ella hace todo y tú lo mas fácil? -Insinúo Shikamaru mientras colocaba sus brazos en una de las paredes de mármol y le pedía el shampoo a los que recién acababan de ponerse los pantalones.

-¿Porque presiento que estas insinuando Nara? -Que inteligente Sasuke.

-Yo no insinúo. Solo pregunto y comentó -Contestó al tiempo que cerraba el grifo del agua, tomaba una toalla y salía a vestirse, junto a sus dos amigos que ya traían casi todas las prendas puestas.

-Wow. Hablo el que se queja todo el tiempo de las mujeres y en especial de su compañera -Contraataco el Uchiha, ganándose un bufido por parte del Nara -Aún que creo que me dijo que hiciera todo yo... fue por algo. Supongo.

-Explícate, no somos adivinos -Un coro lo incitó a que respondiera.

El Uchiha solo rodó sus ojos, a través de su ducha.

Flash back:

_Ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca, frente a una de las computadoras buscando dicha información sobre el medio ambiente. La pelirrosa que estaba junto a él, se encontraba sentada, con una lapicera en la mano derecha y un cuaderno, para escribir lo que sea que llegaran a encontrar. Sakura golpeaba la punta de la lapicera contra el cuaderno, con una mano sobre su barbilla esperando a que él le dictará lo que debía escribir._

_El Uchiha discutía y maldecía a la computadora, frente a él. La porquería de maquina se tildaba, funcionaba mal y no le permitía entrar en ninguna de las páginas web. Logró oír el suspiro que había emitido la persona junto a él y de una patada, a la PC, la apagó. Volteó la silla para estar frente a la pelirrosa, que al parecer se había sobresaltado al escuchar el ruido de la patada que había hecho el Uchiha._

_-La porquería de computadora tiene muchos virus y no me permite que busque la información -Le explicó éste a la ojijade -¿Alguna idea? -Preguntó secamente hacia su compañera._

_Logró ver como la ojijade solo lo miró de reojo. Sasuke aún seguía escuchando el ruido de la lapicera contra el cuaderno, como si aquella estuviera pensando. Aquella muchacha estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero su celular comenzó a sonar y la Haruno tuvo que contestar. Genial, había pensando el azabache._

_Observaba como daba vueltas por toda la biblioteca, con simples palabras hacía la persona con la que conversaba. Solo se escuchaban audibles -Aja. Estoy ocupada. Ahora no puedo. Puede ser. No. Esta bien. Claro que no. Bien, ahora voy -Las mismas palabras se repetían con frecuencia a excepción de la última, que fue la que dijo antes de colgar. La pelirrosa se giró hacía él, primero tomó entre sus manos el cuaderno anotando algo, de quien sabe que, la arrancó y se la entrego al ojinegro. Éste simplemente arqueo una ceja interrogadora._

_-Tú busca esa información en tu computadora -Le había dicho, mientras guardaba sus pertenencias en su mochila -Si tengo tiempo la pasare a buscar. Ahora debo..._

_-¿Me piensas dejar todo el trabajo a mi? -De un golpe se levantó de la silla, encarándola de frente. Sakura quiso explicarle, pero éste se le había adelantado. Nuevamente hizo el intento._

_-Lo que te estoy diciendo es que busques la información y luego si es tengo tiempo lo paso a recoger, para luego..._

_-Me estás diciendo que haga todo yo -En tono de obviedad, le hizo entender a la pelirrosa -¿En que cambia? ¿En que utilices otras palabras, para decir exactamente lo mismo?_

_Idiota. Eso es como lo estaba tratando pero Sasuke Uchiha no caería. Aquello pensaba el azabache. Observó como ésta pensaba demasiado. Escusas, creía él. Al fin tomó la palabra._

_-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Te estoy dejando todo esto a ti -Liberó descaradamente la pelirrosa -Y si no lo buscas te hare daño. Ahora debo irme, me están esperando._

_Cuando acabó de confesarle aquello, se dio la vuelta para luego desaparecer por completo de la vista del Uchiha. Él estaba indignado al escuchar lo que la muchacha le escupía en el rostro. A regañadientes se retiró de ahí, rompiendo aquel papel que ella le entregó._

Fin flash back

-... Luego de romper el papel que ella me entrego, me pase toda la noche buscando esa estúpida información. No porque ella me obligara... o amenazara. Si no porque no quiero sacar malas calificaciones por su culpa -Sasuke acabó su relato. Antes de acabar de hablar había utilizado un tono de orgullo, a él nadie le da ordenes y menos una chica. Ya quisiera.

-Estas queriendo decirnos que tú Sasuke Uchiha, líder del equipo, ídolo de las chicas ¿Te quedaste toda la noche despierto haciendo un trabajo? -La curiosidad carcomía al Hyuga y no se resistió a preguntarle aquello.

-¿Estas dudando de mis propias palabras? -En un solo movimiento, el Uchiha abrió la cortina de su bañera y salió de allí colocándose una toalla y secándose con otra. Pero aún así se sintió ofendido de que no le creyeran lo que salía de su boca.

Que indignación. Ingratos.

De aquellas duchas salieron los dos últimos faltantes; Gaara y Neji.

-¡Sasuke estas aquí! -Un pelinegro, de coleta baja, ingresó en las duchas del campo de futbol preguntando por su hermano menor.

Al escuchar, Sasuke, a su hermano mayor supuso el porque lo estaba buscando, aquello lo hizo tragar duro. Rápidamente se colocó los pantalones para logar detener a Itachi y no humillarse por su propia cuenta, delante de sus amigos y por la culpa de Itachi.

Para cuando acabó de colocarse apenas los pantalones, su hermano ya se encontraba allí, postrado frente a él con una sonrisa cariñosa, pero de idiota, y unas hojas de papel en su mano derecha, indicando que cargaba lo que él no quería que sus amigos viesen.

-¿Que sucede Itachi? -Como si no entendiera aquello, fingió no saber la razón de la aparición de su espejo, porque simplemente ambos estaban para partirse en ocho, ya que se parecían demasiado.

-Pues te eh tr...

-¿Sucedió algo en casa? -Lo interrumpió, evitando que éste abriera la boca y hablara más de la cuenta.

-No. Te eh traído lo q...

-¿Dejaste embarazada a tu novia, verdad? Ya lo presentía -Nuevamente, no le permitió que su hermano hablara o completara la frase -Con razón tu novia se comportaba tan extraña.

-Claro que n... Bueno, supongo que no está embarazada -Éste se rascó la cabeza la nuca con dudas en cabeza. Dejando aquello de lado, volvió al tema anterior que su hermano menor posponía, con preguntas estúpidas y que lo dejaban con una confusión -Acá te traje el...

-¡Ufff! Que alivio me da saber que no voy a ser tio tan joven y her... -Itachi ya cansado de las interrupciones de Sasuke, decidió taparle la boca y golpearlo en la cabeza, haciéndole entender que ya lo estaba fastidiando y su paciencia se quebraba con cada preguntaba que emitía, una y otra vez.

Aquel pelinegro menor, captó el mensaje de que el pelinegro mayor estaba llegando al borde de la paciencia, y si lo volvía a interrumpir, como las veces anteriores, que maravillosamente había funcionado, le sacaría la cabeza lenta y dolorosamente. Se soltó del agarre y se cruzó de brazos, bufando y maldiciendo palabras indescifrables.

El chico con unas ojeras notables, no comprendía la actitud de su estúpido hermano menor. El día anterior le había suplicado que buscara cierta información de internet, ya que éste _supuestamente_ estaba agotado por el entrenamiento con Gai-sensei, podía llegar a compadecerlo, ya que el tipo, que siempre vestía un traje verde para hacer ejercicio, lo sometían a todos a hacer ejercicios que lo dejaban sin oxigeno y a la hora de querer moverse, los huesos tronaban.

Sus compañeros, que en cuento ingresó Itachi a las duchas, estaban dispuestos a saludarlo, solo que gracias a las interminables interrogaciones del azabache menor, no lograban emitir sonido alguno, a excepción la de las sus respiraciones y exhalaciones. Mientras aquel solo se dedicaba a preguntar, continuaron con el simple asunto de secarse, vestirse y... esperar a que alguien lo golpeara, para callarlo de una puta vez. Gracias Itachi por callarlo, se decían al ver como el mayor de ellos, le tapaba la boca y le daba un golpe.

Itachi se decidió a hablar. Finalmente tomó la palabra.

-Vine a traer esta tarea que me pediste que investigara por ti -Boca abiertos quedaron todos los presentes, al escuchar lo que el Uchiha decía. El menor se golpeó la frente con una mano, entre enfadado con su hermano y avergonzado.

-Si. Dudo de tus propias palabras -Soltó descaradamente el Hyuga, mientras cerraba su casillero y se apoyaba en el. Las miradas se la transmitieron a el Uchiha.

-Dame eso -Dijo enfadado.

De un movimiento le quitó los papeles a Itachi, provocando que éste quitara la mano instantáneamente procurando que su onee-chan no le quitará un dedo. Sus amigos se comenzaron a reír, de la humillación del Uchiha, en especial uno reía descaradamente del sufrimiento de Sasuke; Nada mas y nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto. Las lágrimas le llegaban a caerle del rostro.

Con un enojo, no descriptible, arrugó las hojas y las metió dentro de su mochila. Así tal cual lo metió en la mochila, así tal cual se lo entregaría a la pelirrosa que le fastidiaba el día. Siempre.

-¿Porqué tanto enfado, Sasuke? -Como buen hermano que él era o solía ser, le preguntó la razón de su enojo.

El pelinegro le giró la cabeza con un audible _Hmp_ de su parte. Típico de su padre.

-No es nada -Contestó un pelirrojo, que se estaba secando el cabello -Solo está molesto, porque tuvo una discusión con una compañera, Sakura -Le especifico de quien se trataba.

-Ya veo... -Comenzó a tocarse la barbilla con curiosidad -¿Y cómo es esa tal Sakura, para ponerlo en ese estado? Digo, me refiero a como es el carácter de ella -Con una curiosidad, les pidió la característica de aquella muchacha.

-¿Carácter? -Dijó Shikamaru, mientras concluía su labor de de colocarse una de las zapatillas y atarse los abrojos de ésta -Podrido, difícil, intendible, mandona, ruda y orgullosa.

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado e intentó contestarle con una burla, pero el azabache menor le hecho una mirada al Nara, para luego ser él quien tomará la palabra.

-¿No estarás refiriendo a... Temari? -Malicioso como su sangre, le insinúo a Shikamaru.

Perezoso, pero no idiota. Sasuke le estaba queriendo insinuar que él estaba describiendo a la rubia y no a la pelirrosa, y él lo sabía, así que sin caer en su juego, que anteriormente había útilizado, lo contraatacó.

-Me refiero a ambas. Rudas y crueles, más bien problemáticas.

-Rudas y crueles... -Repitió Itachi, aún mas interesado en la conversación.

-En esta ocasión Shikamaru, te estarías refiriendo a Tenten ¿No crees? -El Inuzuka se unió en aquel debate, solo para ser él, el que dijera la última palabra. Lamentablemente no siempre es así.

Batalla... ¿De palabras? Allí cualquiera podía ganar.

-Puede ser. Todas ellas son muy parecidas, sobre todo en la hiperactividad, pero únicas. Toda persona es única e inigualable. Solo que ellas son igualmente problemáticas.

-Por ejemplo Yuki -Formando una sonrisa malvada Neji dio su ejemplo -Ella también es ruda, cruel y muchas cosas más, que no entrarían en una sola palabra. Dulce y tierna solo hay muy pocas.

-¡Yo lo sé! ¡Yo lo sé! -Naruto levantó su mano, creyendo saber a quien se refería el Hyuga -Hinata ¿Verdad que si? -El presidente del consejo estudiantil, asintió -También Shion lo es.

-Mendokusai -Expresó el Nara -Toda mujer tiene su lado tierno y amable, solo hay que saberlo encontrar... algo así me dijo mi padre, aún que yo todavía estaba muy dormido para escucharlo -Los presentes lo miraron con una cara de... -Cursi. Lo sé, pero lamentablemente es la cruel verdad. Aún que también están aquellas mujeres...como decirlo... emmm -No encontraba la palabra indicada para describir a aquella persona invisible.

-Tonta, estúpida, idiota y muchas más -Contestó fríamente el pelirrojo dando por solucionado su problema.

-Una persona con poca capacidad para pensar con claridad -Dijó Shikamaru, sin utilizar palabras ofensivas.

-En este caso te estarías refiriendo a la cosa llamada Matsuri -Sin dar muchos rodeos, Gaara supo de quien se trataba. El pelinegro le respondió con la mirada, con un sobresaliente _por supuesto._

-Sus compañeras son todas una fieras sin control -Comentó realmente interesado Itachi quien hace un buen rato los había estado analizando y escuchando atentamente cada palabra y cada detalle.

Algo estaba planeando y Sasuke lo sabía. No por nada él era su hermano y había pasado tanto tiempo junto a él, ni siquiera se molestaba por disimularlo o ocultarlo ¿Kami que carajos estaba planeando ahora? Una lluvia de ideas y conclusiones invadió completamente su cabeza.

-No solo ellas pueden llegar a ser de aquella manera. También podríamos incluir a la lista negra a Kin, Sara, Yukata, Tayuya, Shion y Karin. En conclusión al equipo de porristas -El pelimarrón obtuvo buenas respuestas por parte de sus amigos, ya que agregando a aquellas chicas, el mundo corría peligro.

Itachi se acercó cautelosamente al grupo de amigos. Éste simplemente pensaba demasiado conjugando las actitudes dichas por el grupo de amigos; Difícil, ruda, cruel, orgullosa, tonta y amable. Concluyendo aquel pensamiento, comenzó con unas cuestiones.

-Shikamaru -Nombró Itachi, al hijo único de Yoshino y Shikaku. Éste simplemente se limitó a mirarlo -Describe en una sola palabra a tu compañera, Temari -Aquel lo observó curioso ¿Para qué le preguntaba aquello? Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos, del pantalón, para luego mirarlo.

-Una mujer problemática -Declaró.

-Pero... -Éste lo incitó a que dijera otra palabra más informativa. Lo que acababa de declarar era lo que pensaba de todas.

-Orgullosa -Respondió rápidamente, yá sabiendo que la respuesta era más que obvia.

Bien. Chica número uno; Temari. Clasificada; Orgullosa. Por parte de Shikamaru Nara.

-Haber tú, Gaara -Aquel solo lo miró -¿Qué me dirías de la "_cosa llamada Matsuri"?_-Repitió las exactas palabras dichas anteriormente por el Sabaku-no.

-Idiota. Una persona estúpidamente idiota.

Genial. Chica número dos: Matsuri. Clasificada;...Tonta. Por parte de Gaara Sabaku-no.

-Algo que quieras decirme Neji -Le envió una rápida mirada al Hyuga -Una especialidad de tu compañera. Que tal vez te moleste o te ponga de los pelos, no soportes o te haga estresar.

El Hyuga sabía perfectamente la palabra que describía a la pelimarrón de dos chonguitos.

-Ruda -Dijó sin rodeos.

-¿Nombre? -Preguntó éste un poco perdido.

-...Tenten.

Interesante. Chica número tres; Tenten. Clasificada; Ruda. Por parte de Neji Hyuga.

-Kiba -Llamó al pelimarrón que estaba guardando su ropa de entrenamiento en los casilleros. Girando le prestó atención -Por lo menos tu compañera puede llegar a ser una chica dulce, comprensible, atenta, buena, amistosa...

-¿Yuki? No me hagas reír, es de todo menos eso -El Inuzuka sin pudores solo soltó la verdad. Naruto iba a intervenir diciendo lo contrario a lo que estableció Kiba. Pero mantuvo callado, lamentándose de la cruda verdad, respingó como un niño pequeño.

-¿Y qué es _"todo menos eso"?_Con juega todo aquello en una simple palabra.

-Es todo menos eso -Volvió a repetir -Es una chica... cruel.

Fascinante. Chica número cuatro; Yuki. Clasificada; Cruel. Por parte de Kiba Inuzuka.

-Naruto ¿Y tú qué me dices de la supuesta _Hinata?_ -Esta vez se dirigió al Uzumaki.

-Pues...

Millones de palabras y actitudes cruzaron por su mente, al igual que imágenes y recuerdos. Por alguna extraña razón el cuerpo le comenzó a picar a patadas ¿Nervios? Puede ser. Intentó relajarse y hacer un esfuerzo por contestar la pregunta hecha por el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo, al que yá conocía de que eran unos niños, prácticamente bebes. Concéntrate Naruto ¿Qué es lo que piensas o crees de ella? Pues, la respuesta podía llegar a ser variada, ya que en concreto, una sola palabra no lograba llegar a sus dichosas conclusiones.

Pensemos; es dulce, es una persona de confianza, es tierna, es linda, con un buen cuerpo y... ¡Hey! Ya se había pasado de la raya. Suspiró y dio su apresurada respuesta.

-Es una persona muy amable, dattebayo -Sin dar muchas vueltas, fue sincero.

Increíble. Chica número cinco; Hinata. Clasificada; Amable. Por parte de Naruto Uzumaki.

Se escucharon sonidos de expresiones, fingidas, de una persona enternecida. Las expresiones acabaron con una simple palabra, que arruinaba el momento -_¡Cursi! -_Le habían exclamado todos aquellos al Uzumaki, quien no se arrepintió de nada. El simple y sencillamente fué sincero al respecto.

Olvidando aquel asuntó, el pelinegro con ojeras continúo.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? -Éste lo miró solo de reojo -¿Qué me dices de...

-Difícil -Interrumpió con descaró el Uchiha, a su hermano. El otro simplemente respingó.

Alucinante. Chica número seis; Sakura. Clasificada; Difícil. Por parte de Sasuke Uchiha.

Nuevamente comenzó a pensar, pero esta vez en una clase de solución. Comenzó a caminar por todos lados, aún analizando la situación de los muchachos. Aquellos solo querían entenderlas e intentar llevar una buena relación, pero con chicas de ese carácter que los ayude Kami-sama. Ellos solo necesitaban tener el control de la situación ¿Pero como podrían ellos llegar a tener el control de...? Un momento ¡Eso es! Los muchachos no necesitaban tener el control de la situación, más bien necesitaban tener el control sobre _ellas,_ necesitaban dominarlas. Muy Itachi, _muy bien._

-¡Oigan! ¡Escúchenme! -Los presentes fijaron sus miradas sobre él -Les tengo una clase de... apuesta.

Apuesta. Esa palabra les agradaba mucho.

-¿Son capaces de imponer control sobre ellas?

Simplemente se quedaron callados y se cruzaron miradas entre sí con un toque de dudas. ¿Control sobre ellas? Eso sonaba un acto imposible de realizar, casi como un suicidio. Prácticamente aquellas muchachas eran imposibles. Esperen... ¿Estaban queriendo suponer que no eran lo suficiente hombres con pantalones, para controlarlas? Dios mío, eso sí era una horrible falta de respeto a su machismo.

Claro que podían y lo harían. El primero en ser aquel hombre controlador fué Sasuke. Un Uchiha claramente. Se acercó con pasos lentos a su hermano y éste lo miró con una expresión interrogadora, supo lo que preguntaban sus ojos y simplemente asintió.

-Imponer control... -Se dijo el dueño de Akamaru en voz alta -Cuenta con ello -Y se cruzó de brazos, decidido.

-Tsk, problemático todo esto- Comentó un chico con expresión aburrida -...De todas maneras cuenta conmigo -Apoyó en aquella apuesta.

Machismo Nara. Nada extraño.

Neji lo meditó bastante tiempo, antes de tomar una precipitada respuesta. Mucho tiempo no lo dudó, ya que al recordar lo destructora e impaciente que su compañera era, simplemente se irritó y aceptó aquel trato o apuesta, lo que sea que fuera, con tal de ponerle un freno a la pelimarrón irritante.

El pelirrojo ni siquiera lo dudo, si había alguna solución para tratar con una niña tonta e imposible de tratar ¿Porqué no intentarlo? Aceptó aquello. Tal vez perdería mucho tiempo con aquella niña, pero tal vez valdría la pena, con la única razón de poder manejarla en ciertos momentos.

La duda rondaba por el subconsciente de aquel rubio hiperactivo. Él no tenía ninguna razón por el cual debería controlar a la dulce y amable peliazul, que se había portado tan bien con él. Solo había un pequeño impedimento que lo llevaba a la duda, porque de ser por él diría que no, y aquella traba eran sus amigos que se iban a burlar de él diciendo que no era lo suficiente hombre, como para mandar sobre una mujer ¡Lo era! ¡Era un hombre! Pero no quería demostrarlo de aquella manera. Lamentablemente no tenía otra opción. Definitivamente se arrepentiría de aquello.

-Cuenta conmigo -Dijo con timidez.

Se arrepentiría de haber dicho aquello, sin dudas.

-Ya que todos ustedes aceptaron, debó decirles que solo hay _una _solución para tener en la palma de su mano a unas chicas tan difíciles como éstas -A los muchachos les entró la intriga de saber cual era esa _única _solución para tener el mando de las chicas. El Uchiha al saber que había llamado la completa atención de los chicos, decidió acabar con sus dudas -Es fácil. Enamórenlas.

¿Enamo...? ¿¡Acaso se había vuelto loco!? No, no y no, se negarían inmensamente a comenzar con aquello.

-No, no me volví loco -¿Les había leído el pensamiento? -Es así, deben enamorarlas ¿Porque? Se los diré. Cuando una mujer está enamorada, se vuelve tonta o más de lo normal -Aclaró -Lo que quiero decir, es que se vuelve débil, vulnerable y sumisa. Ahora ustedes díganme ¿No es así? ¿O me equivoco?

Claro que no. Era la maldita verdad. Los presentes negaron repetidamente con la cabeza, entonces Itachi asintió y continúo con su relato.

-Y ahora la gran pregunta ¿Están dispuestos a hacerlo? -Éstos lo dudaron impacientemente -¿Apuestan o se acobardan? ¿Son hombres o no?

Machismo. Que dudaran de su hombría, era una ofensa irreversible. Estaban a punto de cometer el peor error de sus vidas, pero nada absolutamente nada los haría cambiar de opinión.

-Es una apuesta -Aceptaron todos al insinúo e incluso el Uzumaki que hasta aquel punto se había enfadado.

El Uchiha sonrió con suficiencia. Aquello sería divertido.

**Proximo capitulo: Reuniones complicadas.**

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Eaeaeeaeaea pillines ¿Querian un besito entre Naruto y Hinata no? :33**

**Okay ¿Les gusto? Creo que me tarde una semana en subir el cap no? xD**

**Sin mas que decirles me despido y ojala les halla gustado, tarde 7 horas en copiarlo a la computadora y una hora en editarlo. :DD**

**Meresco rewiew? Me pongo muy feliz cuando comentan:) Y les agradesco los anteriores comentarios tan positivos (pero breves xD) Arigatou.**

**Sayonara mis fieles y hermosos lectores y lectoras.:33 Hasta el proximo capitulo.**

**No olvides dejar un rewiew:33**


	9. Reuniones complicadas

**Holas mis lectores y lectoras adictos y obsecionadas por el fic:)**

**Eh aqui el capitulo numero 9 Con mis sinceras disculpas por el retraso. porque lo prometido es deuda o algo asi es la frasesita esa xD**

**En fim disfruten del capitulo 9 :3**

**Esta letra para los pensamientos: **_Pensamientos._

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Reuniones complicadas**

* * *

Sonidos de batería se escuchaban como música de fondo.

-Valla... has mejorado mucho con la batería -Una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de aquel encantador muchacho, de cabello celeste, ojos violetas y dientes blancos y afilados, quien era parte del grupo de música.

En el rostro de aquella pelirroja, de dos coletas, se delineo una sonrisa de orgullo, a el cual poco a poco se le fue deformando al mirar la hora del reloj sobre la pared y no logró evitar su ira al recordar lo que debía hacer dentro de cinco minutos y con quien. Comenzó a golpear aquella batería frente a ella con brutalidad, provocando sonidos más ruidosos a tal punto que el chico junto a ella creyó que intentaba asesinar al inocente instrumento.

Rápidamente le quitó las varillas, de las manos, logrando que ésta se separe del instrumento y lo reproche con la mirada, el chico solo suspiró largamente. El ojivioleta aprovechando el momento, se acercó a ella cruzando uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros abrazándola con sensualidad.

La de coletas al notar lo que éste intentaba, levantó una ceja interrogadora pero se dejó mimar un momento ya que aquella acción la tranquilizaba demasiado. La mano del muchacho fue deslizándose hacia abajo lenta y discretamente, intentando llegar a la cintura de la pelirroja, junto a él.

Yuki se sentía ya más calmada y relajada, pero no porque ya no se sintiera alterada significaba que el peliceleste la tocase demás. Aquel chico apenas pudo rozar su cintura, ya que fue abruptamente separado, por un codazo en el estómago, provocado por ella. La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa de medio lado y se acercó al el herido o algo así aparentaba verse.

-Supéralo Suigetsu. Te dije que no -Le dijó ésta extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara del suelo. Éste la acepto sin problemas -Y si, eh mejorado ¿Verdad? -Con una sonrisa, respondió a su anterior comentario.

-Si. Eso exactamente eh dicho -Respondió rodando los ojos -Algún día lo superare, pero no será ahora. Ya te lo dije -Según él no se rendiría, aquello hizo reír a la pelirroja.

-Como quieras. Ahora me tengo que ir me están esperando -Se despidió de Suigetsu levantando la mano, tomó su mochila y se dirigió directo a la puerta, donde el peliceleste la detuvo con un abrazo travieso, alrededor de sus hombros.

-¿Te vas a ir y me vas a abandonar, aquí solo como un pez muerto? - Formó un puchero, intentando que a la chica que retenía se quedara junto a él.

-... Mas o menos -Riendo se zafó del abrazo y continuó con su camino.

-¿Te vas a ir con otro chico, verdad? -Se cruzó de brazos, doblando la boca a un costado y fingiendo tener celos. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta, mientras caminaba al revés mirando a Suigetsu con una sonrisa burlona. El ojivioleta aun esperando una respuesta comenzó a golpetear el suelo con su pie.

-Supéralo Suigetsu -Le gritó ésta dándose la vuelta y caminando normalmente.

-¡Dije que no! -Exclamó.

-¡Yo también dije que no! -Nuevamente le gritó, dejando al peliceleste con la abierta y con la abierta y los ojos como platos, como si fueran una sonrisa.

Riendo, la pelirroja desaparecio por los pasillos.

.

.

.

.

Caminando por los pasillos, haciendo sonar sus tacones, en dirección a la habitación de los varones mientras enviaba mensajes a través de su celular y comía una galleta, que había comprado en un pequeño negocio del instituto. Deslumbraba ante la mirada de los que la veían pasar, su cabello rosa llamativo, sus ojos verde jade y todos aquellos detalles que ni ella sabía que existían.

Llegando finalmente al pasillo de la habitación de los chicos, buscó el número de la habitación de los de quinto año. Cuando logró encontrarlo, subió las escaleras y entró a un pasillo con diferentes puertas y a lado de cada una, de las puertas habían unas placas, uno bajo la otra, con los nombres de los integrantes de la habitación. Se dirigió a la primera puerta junto a ella y comenzó a leer los nombres.

Puerta número uno: Sai T, Chouji A, Shino A, Rock Lee... etcétera. No le interesaban aquellos nombres, así que se dirigió a la puerta a lado de la que ya había revisado.

Puerta número dos: Kiba I, Kankurou S, Gaara S, Shikamaru N, Neji H, Naruto U y... Sasuke U. Genial. Había encontrado la habitación del perfecto idiota, de su compañero. Guardó su teléfono, en uno de los bolsillos que tenía su falda(escocesa), en la parte trasera y se comió completamente la galleta.

Llamó a la puerta dos veces y esperó a que alguien le abriera, si no le abrían se iría e intentaría mas tarde o cuando se le diera la gana. Se giró dejando frente a la puerta la parte trasera posterior de su cuerpo, su cabello y todo esa parte hacía abajo acabando en sus pies.

El Uchiha tan tranquilo que se encontraba ya que sus compañeros no se hallaban en aquel lugar, a causa de que debían reunirse con sus molestas compañeras, ahora que estaba tan relajado a un idiota se le ocurría molestarlo, tocando la puerta. De mala gana se levantó, de su cómoda cama y se dirigió a la puerta, para abrirle al que sea que tocara.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse con la pelirrosa, más bien una parte de ella. No logró evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo, el cabello rosado, la espalda recta, el trasero bien formado y unas piernas deslumbrantes. Sus ojos volvieron nuevamente a la parte principal, al ver que las piernas comenzaban a girar y se mostraba el frente de la pelirrosa. Saliendo de aquel transe, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con ambas manos en la nuca.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -Preguntó fríamente a la ojijade.

-Un beso tuyo -Sin fingir y sin ser real le dijó aquello, ganándose una ceja interrogadora por parte del azabache. Colocó su dedo índice en el pecho del muchacho y lo movió para ella poder entrar a la habitación y sin invitación -Por supuesto que no, idiota. Vine a recoger el trabajo que te dije que buscaras.

El azabache luego de haber sido movido de su lugar, ni siquiera se molestó en darse vuelta y mirarla, simplemente cerró la puerta, ignoró lo dicho por la pelirrosa y volvió, nuevamente, a recostarse sobre su cama. Sakura al sentirse ignorada, se ofendió y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, junto a la ventana, esperando a que el Uchiha le entregará o le explicara si hizo o no lo que ella le había exigido.

-Hagamos esto menos complicado -Sasuke la escuchó, pero sin mirarla -Tú no me quieres ver la cara a mí y yo no te la quiero ver a ti -En aquello que había dicho estaba en lo cierto -Así que, dame lo que hallas averiguado y me ire. Si no buscaste nada, simplemente dilo y no des tantos rodeos.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró directo al techo. Después de un rato largo, se levantó y miró en dirección a la ojijade que tenía su mirada fija en la ventana y lo exterior que ésta enseñaba, ya sea el colegio completo. Cuando dejó de observar a Sakura, tomó su mochila y buscó las hojas que dadas por su hermano o más bien, las que le quitó a su hermano, del enfado que se le había formado.

Sonrió de lado al ver las hojas arrugados y acurrucadas en el fondo de aquella mochila, que por supuesto era de él, las sacó de ahí y se las llevó a la ojijade, extendiéndole el brazo con las hojas en la mano. Ésta giró su rostro al escucharlo cerca de ella, lo observó un tanto desconfiada y luego tomó las hojas que el azabache le había dado. El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos luego de que la pelirrosa le revisó los papeles.

-¿No necesitas nada más, verdad? -Aún fríamente le preguntó curioso, lo anterior dicho. La pelirrosa observaba las hojas que le había entregado el azabache, levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado al ver el maravilloso cuidado para un simple par de hojas de papel.

-Cuidas muy bien unas simples hojas de papel -A ésta aún le parecía gracioso -De todos modos no. No necesito nada mas -El Uchiha rodó los ojos y vio como la muchacha se dirigía hacia la puerta para retirarse -Y si la necesitara, no te pediría ayuda a ti.

Sasuke gruñendo la jalo del brazo quedando frente a la pelirrosa. Pasaron uno, dos, tres minutos y éste aún no la soltaba y la ojijade enfurecía a rato. Interrumpiendo aquel momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono de la muchacha de cabello rosa, ésta se soltó del agarre de un solo tirón y atendió el celular, saliendo de la habitación con el azabache cerrando la puerta, provocando un fuerte ruido. Cuando la ojijade estuvo a punto de retirarse, quedó frente a una de las puertas observando los nombres de las plaquetas.

Sonrió al ver el nombre de cierto pelirrojo que le interesaba.

-_Así que está es tu habitación... Sasori Akasuna_ -Pensó. Salió de su pensamiento cuando del otro lado de la línea, con quien hablaba pedía atención -Si, te estoy escuchando ¡Y no me grites! -Le respondió a aquella persona con la que hablaba.

Sin más que hacer se retiró de allí.

.

.

.

.

-Llevo esperando... -Aquella muchacha miró el reloj que tenía en su mano derecha -Quince malditos minutos ¿Dónde diablos están metidos? -La pelirroja Uzumaki comenzó a maldecir en voz baja a sus compañeros, que la estaban haciendo esperar demasiado.

Mientras que ella esperaba, cerca de los baños, a sus compañeros, dos chicas se acercaban a ella mientras que conversaban animadamente. Aquellas muchachas eran Temari y Tenten, al verlas le sacudió la mano. Cuando éstas estuvieron ya junto a la Uzumaki, la saludaron y comenzaron a conversar. Al principio la pelirroja les había contado por qué ella estaba ahi y a quien esperaba, mientras que hablaba de aquello, fingía movilizar un cuchillo entre sus manos jurando degollarlos.

-¿Y ustedes que están haciendo por acá? -Preguntó ésta curiosa a sus amigas, que al parecer iban a ir a algún lugar, ya que traían sus mochilas con ellas.

-Yo voy para la biblioteca. Quede con Chouji y con el Nara -Contestó como si nada la Sabaku-no, colocando una de sus manos en la cadera mientras que se acomodaba su mochila, que traía en la espalda ya que ésta pesaba mucho.

-Yo algo parecido -Las dos presentes junto a ella quisieron saber a qué se refería -El Hyuga me dijo que él se iba a encargar de todo el trabajo, porque _según_ él tenía que arreglar unos asuntos del consejo, pero yo claramente lo ire a ayudar. No quiero que se quede con todo el crédito y me deje como a una inútil.

La ojiazul y la ojiverde hicieron un largo coro, diciendo _ohhhh. _Tenten sonrió con arrogancia.

A lo lejos se comenzaron a ver dos chicos que caminaban de lo mas tranquilos. Cuando los dos, recientes, presentes se hallaron cerca de las tres chicas, las saludaron con una sonrisa pero a una de ellas se le formó una enorme venita en la sien hasta tal punto de querer explotar.

Ya suponían el porqué del enojo y uno de los dos muchachos, amablemente, se acercó a explicar la razón de su retraso.

-Perdón por el retraso -Se disculpó Shino -Fue por culpa de Kiba, porque tuve que esperar a que se bañara -Rápidamente lo señalo, haciendo que éste lo mirara como a un traidor y luego se volviera chiquito al ver a la pelirroja con un aura asesina.

-No es tu culpa ser tan buen amigo Shino -Le dijó comprensible a el Abudame, para luego girarse rápidamente al pelimarron, que tenía las manos juntas rezando -En cuanto a ti... -Se acercó a Kiba y lo tomó de la oreja, provocando quejidos por su parte -Nos vamos -Sentenció.

Éstos obedecieron y la comenzaron a seguir uno a voluntad y otro arrastrando. Se despidió de sus amigas y dio comienzo a su marcha, lo último que logró ver fue a sus amigas dividirse para diferentes lados, una hacia la oficina del presidente del... de Neji y otra hacia la biblioteca. Suspiró y continuó con su caminata, seguida de Shino y aun arrastrando a Kiba.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a la cafetería, donde habían acordado para trabajar. Lanzó al Inuzuka a una de las sillas, provocando que éste le gruñera y se sentó junto a él, mas el Abudame que se colocó frente a ellos.

-Eres mala -Le dijó el pelimarron a la ojiazul gruñendo, mientras que él se frotaba la roja oreja.

-¿Oh, enserio? -Contestó la Uzumaki con una sonrisa malvada, al tiempo que Kiba le enviaba una mirada asesina y ésta le respondía igualmente. Ambos cerraron un tanto mas sus ojos hasta que a los dos le salieron rayos por los ojos, mientras se miraban desafiantes el uno al otro.

-¿Podríamos comenzar ya? -Sugirió Shino que en silencio los observaba. Ambos muchachos suspiraron y asintieron. El Abudame imitándolos hizo lo mismo y luego sacó un libro -Bueno yo encontré este libro que tiene bastante información sobre lo que tenemos que buscar y tiene muchas cosas interesantes que podríamos aprender. Se los leeré -Abrió la tapa de aquel libro y comenzó a leer el primer párrafo -Según muchos investigadores...

En un minuto, dos minutos, media hora, una hora es lo que leía el muchacho, al que le fascina los insectos, sin detenerse ni siquiera para respirar u observar que si sus compañeros lo oían o no, éste igualmente continuaba leyendo concentrado y sin ningún error, mientras que los otros dos presentes que se encontraban en compañía de él, estaban concentrados pero en otro acción, en la que no se centraba en escucharlo a él.

Cuando el Abudame llegó a la mitad, de aquel libro, se detuvo para preguntarle qué es lo que habían logrado entender hasta ahora, de lo que él les había estado leyendo. Cuando levantó su vista hasta los dos muchachos casi se le cae el libro de las manos, al verlos embobados observando a una mosca, que se movía para todos lados.

Cerro el libro y los miró.

-¿Escucharon lo que les dije? -Preguntó éste hacia ambos muchos. Los dos al escucharlo salieron de su transe y sacudieron frenéticamente sus cabezas, para volver a la realidad.

-Lo siento ¿Decías algo de un libro que encontraste? -Dijeron el Inuzuka y la Uzumaki al insinuó, provocando que Shino bajara la cabeza resignado, al saber que apenas habían escuchado nombras al libro y el resto quedó en el olvido.

Kiba y Yuki lo miraban curiosos, con una gotita estilo anime.

.

.

.

.

-Si sabes que lo que me estás diciendo no tiene ningún sentido ¿Verdad? -Dijó un pelirrojo que no había entendido ni una sola palabra, en todo el rato que había hablado Matsuri, sobre no sé qué cosa de los países sin llegar a algo de la naturaleza.

-¿Uh? ¿Y eso por qué? -Había preguntado la castaña, con los ojos cerrados y una notable decepción al saber que de lo que le hablaba no tenía nada que ver con lo que ellos buscaban.

Gaara suspiró y se frotó la sien con paciencia, para poder explicarle a la castaña.

-Los países son la parte geográfica y pertenece a la materia geografía -Matsuri intentó comentarle algo, pero éste se le adelantó -Y la naturaleza o todo lo relaciona con el medio ambiente u otras cosas, pertenecen a la materia biología y eso es lo que nosotros queremos saber -Concluyó éste como si le explicara a una niña pequeña.

A Matsuri le salió una venita, estilo anime, sobre su cabeza al saber que el Sabaku-no la trataba como a una persona idiota. Ella sabía todo aquello que él le acababa de "explicar" entre comillas porque ella ya lo sabía, pero el estúpido realmente era él al no poder comprenderla.

-Yo sé todo eso -Rechinó sus dientes al decir aquello y continúo -Lo que quiero saber es que tiene de mal saber la ubicación de los bosques con problemas o todo eso que te dije de la naturaleza -Quiso saber la pelimarron. El chico de ojos turquesas seguía con su expresión seria, de siempre.

-Nosotros no queremos saber de su ubicación, queremos saber cuáles son sus problemas ambientales y como se solucionarían ¿Para que querríamos saber la ubicación exacta? Cuando sabemos que en todos los lugares están contaminados y sucios y no hay excepción en ningún lugar -Dio su última explicación, dando a entender que no podría reprochar lo dicho por él.

La pelimarron, claramente, le iba a replicar. Abrió su boca varias veces, pero ninguna palabra salía de ella, hasta que poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que éste tenía razón y no tenía palabras para objetar lo dicho por él. El Sabaku-no suspiró y sonrió al saber que ésta no tenía palabras para contradecirlo. Matsuri bajó su cabeza y le dió la espalda a Gaara, una sombra se formó en sus ojos mientras que a su ceja izquierda le daba un tic nervioso y levantaba un puño en alto.

-_Maldita Ino, no volveré a hacerte caso en lo que me digas_ -Maldijo en su mente y rápidamente una nubecita se formó junto a su cabeza, mostrando a una Ino en versión chibi.

-_No es mi culpa que no sepas interpretar lo que yo te digo_ -Se excusó la rubia dentro de la nube de pensamientos de la castaña.

_-¡No te vengas a excusar ahora! Quede en ridículo frente a él_ -Dijo apuntando al pelirrojo disimuladamente, para que éste no la viera.

_-¿Frente a quién?_ -Preguntó la rubia con un dedo en su labio y una voz endemoniadamente infantil, buscando a través de la nubecita a quien le había señalado la pelimarron. La versión de Ino frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos - _Yo no veo a nadie no se de que me estas culpando -_Dijo fingiendo enfado_._

-¡Frente a Gaara! -Le exclamó ésta a la rubia, dándose cuenta tarde de que no lo había dicho en su mente.

-¿Yo que? -Preguntó curioso, aún con su expresión seria, el pelirrojo que se encontraba tras ella. Matsuri se puso nerviosa al escucharlo y saber que éste la había oido.

-_Valla, valla, alguien te está esperando ¿Verdad?_ -Dando codazos imaginariamente a la pelimarron.

-¡Desaparece! -Comenzó a mover sus brazos, haciendo desaparecer a la nube imaginaria -Maldita Ino...

.

.

.

.

Los tres chicos presentes, que estaban en uno de los salones extras, reían animadamente de las estupideces que el rubio hablaba pero a éste también le hacía gracia.

Hinata y Sai no podian evitar reir, pero luego de un rato comenzaron a tomar las cosas en serio e iniciaron a trabajar. Naruto por su lado no comprendria, exactamente, lo que debía de hacer asi que seguiá cada movimiento que la Hyuga hacía, poniendola nerviosa y provocando que ésta haga acciones torpes, a causa de que el Uzumaki la seguia a todos lados, observando cada movimiento que ella hacia.

Mientras que Sai los miraba y volvía nuevamente a un libro que estaba leyendo. Un libro llamado diccionario.

-¿Sucede algo, Naruto? -Preguntó curiosa la peliazul nerviosa, caminando de un lado a otro con un libro en la mano y con un rubio siguiéndola.

-No, nada -Le respondió éste con una semi sonrisa, continuando en seguir a la Hyuga para todos lados. La ojiperla frenó en seco y quedo frente al rubio, que la miraba con extrañez.

-¿H-hay algo que no entiendas? -Le preguntó dulcemente la ojiperla a Naruto. Éste comenzó a reír nervioso y a sudar como un loco, Hinata lo observó y lo notó un poco nervioso, preocupada le iba a preguntar si se encontraba bien, pero Naruto se le adelanto.

-N-no como crees... claro que entiendo, dattebayo -Comenzó a asentir frenéticamente, para que la linda peliazul le creyera. Solo que ésta dudaba demasiado y se arriesgó a preguntar nuevamente que le ocurría, para quedarse asegurada y no preocuparse.

-¿Estas seg...

-¡No! ¡No entiendo! -Se rindió finalmente el Uzumaki, con un aura depresiva.

La Hyuga le sonrió con ternura.

-Bien, yo te ayudare -Le dijó Hinata a el rubio, que sorprendido la escuchó -¿En que necesitas ayudas? -Y con una sonrisa, le ofreció ayudarlo en aquel tema.

-Pues... -Incomodó comenzó a rascarse, con su dedo índice, la mejilla -¿En todo? -Y le sonrió inocentemente, a la cual la Hyuga suspiró. Naruto se sentó en uno de los sillones, frente a la televisión y le dejó espacio a la ojiperla para que ésta se sentara junto a él y así estuviera mas cómoda.

Hinata al ver que el Uzumaki, le dejaba lugar y éste le hacía señas de que se sentara, se sonrojó bastante. Antes de ir a sentarse junto a Naruto le hecho una última mirada al libro, que estaba leyendo, pero cuando apenas rozo la piel del sofá rápidamente se levantó y con una sonrisa emocionante, le dijó al ojiceleste que la siguiera, éste confundido pero sn objeciones la siguió. Ambos chicos se acercaron a Sai que estaba mirando a la ventana, pero éstos distraídos no se dieron cuenta.

La ojiperla aún feliz y emocionada, se acercó a el chico de piel pálida.

-Mira Sai, encontré algo que parece que nos puede servir de mucha ayuda. Aquí dice... -Cuando estuvo a punto de leerle, vio que éste no la estaba oyendo. Cerró el libro y lo miró con curiosidad -¿Te encuentras bien Sai? -Preguntó algo preocupada. Naruto curioso, se colocó junto a Hinata también preocupado.

El chico de piel, excesivamente, blanca continuó observando por la ventana.

-Según el diccionario -Empezó Sai -Amor significa; una pasión que atrae un sexo hacía otro -El Uzumaki y la Hyuga se miraron el uno al otro, sin comprender a donde quería llegar -Y yo creo me siento atraído a otro sexo.

-¿¡Por quién!? -Exclamó emocionado el ojiceleste, casi tirándose sobre la peliazul para acercarse mas a el chico palido.

-Por Ino -Dijó con una sonrisa volteándose a verlos.

-¿¡Ino!?

.

.

.

.

-¡Achis! -Estornudo una rubia, de ojos celeste -Creo que están hablando de mí.

-¡Estas castigada! ¡No hables Yamanaka! -Gritó la profesa Anko. Ésta simplemente rodó los ojos y siguió limpiando las mesas.

.

.

.

.

La pelimarron subió el último escalón, de aquel pasillo para poder llegar a la oficina, dada por el colegio, para el presidente del consejo de estudiantes. No comprendía la razón por la cual aquella habitación debía de estar tan alejado de los salones principales, exactamente no tan lejos, solo tres pisos mas arriba de los salones de clases y junto al resto de los salones de entretenimiento.

Suspiró algo confundida. Comenzó a caminar, en busca del salón del Hyuga. Pasó por el salón de computación, el de arte, los talleres de herradura, maquinas, mecánica y otras más, hasta llegar al final del pasillo, donde se hallaba la última puerta con iniciales, indicándole que aquel lugar era la oficina de su compañero.

"_N.H Presidente del_... bla bla bla." Aquello a Tenten no le interesaba.

Como a ella la educaron correctamente, llamó a la puerta con tres golpes, auditivos pero suaves como toda persona normal o educada. Nadie contestaba. Ya cansada de esperar, nuevamente, iba a volver a hacer el intentó de tocar la puerta, pero esta vez un poco mas brusca. Antes de que ésta rozara la puerta, escuchó la voz de Neji diciendo "_No se puede pasar", _la ojimarron suspiró, cerró los ojos y acomodó su mochila pero no necesariamente para irse, mas bien para colocar su mano sobre la perilla e ingresar en el cuarto.

Al Hyuga ni siquiera le importó, ya que no se dio cuenta gracias a que estaba concentrado en unos papeles sobre sus manos. Tenten luego de ingresar, cerró la puerta y se acercó al escritorio, dándose cuenta que Neji aún no había notado su presencia. Se encogió de hombros y lanzó su mochila sobre el escritorio del ojiperla, dejando debajo de ésta papeles importantes.

Neji al oír un ruido, bajó sus papeles y levantó la vista para ver una mochila sobre su escritorio, una mano sobre ésta y una castaña sonriendo.

-¿Ocupado? -Preguntó Tenten con una sonrisa y una ceja arqueada.

-Muy -Contestó simplemente mientras suspiraba y colocaba sus codos en la mesa -¿Qué haces acá, Tenten? ¿No te había dicho que estaría ocupado y luego el trabajo lo haría yo?

Tenten ignorándolo, se sentó en la silla frente a él, imitando al Hyuga también colocando los codos sobre la mesa.

-¿Y pensaste que te haría caso, nee? -Neji simplemente cerró sus ojos y suspiró intentando calmarse. La ignoró y volvió su mirada a los papeles. La castaña torció su boca hacía un lado, se levantó de la silla y lo miró -Eres aburrido -Luego de decirle aquello, que al Hyuga ni le afectó, se sentó nuevamente en la silla.

Ya había pasado un buen rato y Tenten se estaba aburriendo de ver a Neji leer y escribir. Decidida a entretenerse en algo, comenzó a recorrer la habitación, en la que se encontraba, mirando todo aquello que se cruzaba. Mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, se topó con un armario bajito, ancho y con seis cajones, el último cajón decía primer año, en cuanto leyó eso supuso que serían los expedientes de los de primero.

Entonces comenzó a contar del último cajon.

-_Primer año, segundo año, tercer año, cuarto año y ¡Bingo! quinto año o claro y el último es sexto año_ -Rio para sus adentros y acercó su mano para poder abrir la cajonera.

-No toques eso -Su piel se erizó al escuchar la gruesa voz del Hyuga.

Bufó decepcionada y nuevamente se fue a sentar frente a el ojiperla. Colocó su codo en el escritorio y puso su mano sobre su mentón.

.

.

.

.

Dos suspiros se oyeron a la vez.

El pelinegro y la rubia, de cuatro coletas, se encontraban solos en la biblioteca, ya que el tercer miembro, Chouji, se había ido a comprar unas bolsas de papitas ya que se le había olvidado comprarlas anteriormente. Temari estaba recargada sobre una de las estanterías, de los libros de la biblioteca con los brazos cruzados, mientras que Shikamaru estaba recostado sobre la mesa con ambas manos sobre la nuca y mirando por la ventana sus preciosas nubes.

Ninguno de los podía hacer nada ya que, el que portaba la información mas importante de su trabajo, claramente, era Chouji. La rubia estaba agobiada de no poder hacer nada, se volteó y comenzó a buscar algún libro que también les sirviera de ayuda.

El Nara al oír un ir y venir de unos zapatos, ademas con taco, lo hizo desconcentrarse de sus nubes para luego girar su cabeza a la izquierda, para ver a la inquieta de la ojiverde sacando y guardando unos libros.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -Le había preguntado con curiosidad el Nara, a la rubia.

-Busco un poco mas de información -Ni siquiera se molestó en girar a mirar al perezoso de su compañero. Desvió la mirada de los libros frente a ella, para levantar la mirada a la repisa de arriba del todo. Mientras que Shikamaru volvía a observar las nubes.

Torció su cabeza y arrugó su nariz, mientras seguía observando la repisa de arriba, luego se decidió a subir a la parte de arriba, para ver a aquellos libros. Se acercó a la escalera, que estaba junto a ella y la comenzó a mover para saber si ésta era resbalosa y si, lo era. En ese caso necesitaría la ayuda de alguien para que le sostuviera la escalera mientras que ella subía y revisaba los libros.

Suspiró para luego torcer la boca al ver a su única ayuda. Maldijo su suerte.

-Shikamaru -Lo llamó, mientras miraba la repisa de arriba.

-¿Hmmm? -Dijó con ese simple monosílabo, dándole a saber que la estaba oyendo.

-Ven aqui y sostén la escalera, yo voy a subir a ver aquellos libros -Le señaló a el chico de ojos marrones. Éste pronuncio un _que problemático_ y se levantó con pereza, para colocarse junto a la Sabaku-no.

Temari comenzó a subir hacía arriba, sin ver si el Nara estaba sosteniendo la escalera o no. Cuando finalmente llegó a la repisa de arriba comenzó a sacar un par de libros, que parecía que hace años no se utilizaban, si alguno no le servía lo volvía a dejar en su lugar.

Por su parte el pelinegro comenzó a bostezar y la rubia, de cuatro coletas, al oírlo supuso que utilizaría su mano para taparse la boca y si utilizaba la mano, es porque la iba a soltar.

-¿Estas sosteniendo la escalera, verdad? -Preguntó Temari, sin mirar hacia abajo porque estaba ojeando un par de libros.

-... Si -Contestó el Nara con aburrimiento, quien claramente le estaba mintiendo, solamente estaba junto a la escalera pero sin sostenerla.

Lentamente las patas de la escalera comenzaron a resbalarse y en cuanto Shikamaru lo vió, rápidamente, sostuvo la escalera. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la ojiverde para asegurarse de que ésta no bajaría a matarlo, por su descuido, y suspiró aliviado al ver que ésta, no se había dado cuenta.

Ahogó aquel suspiró al ver, un grandioso panorama del perfecto, redondo y bien formado trasero de Temari, que con aquella falda escosa (parte del uniforme y apretado) podía llegar a ver mas adentro, incluso pudo ver su braga de color rojo y que le quedaba a la perfección.

Se sonrojó al ver aquello y rápidamente desvió su mirada, pero sería imposible olvidarse de tan perfecto cuadro.

La rubia excluida de lo que pasaba con el pelinegro, finalmente encontró un libro que les serviría y mucho. Comenzó a guardar los otros dos que llevaba en su mano, pero uno de ellos se había atorado, lo quitó, metió la mano dentro del librero para buscar el problema. Cuando lo encontró, sacó la mano con una foto en ella pero ésta era muy vieja. Al parecer había estado mucho tiempo dentro de ese lugar.

La sacudió un poco, pero aún quedaba un poco mas de polvo. Cuando iba a quitar el poco polvillo que quedaba el Akimichi regresó de comprar sus papitas. Rápidamente al escucharlo llegar, guardó la foto en la parte trasera de su falda, guardó el libro en la estantería y bajó la escalera con un libro en la mano.

-¿Me perdí de algo chicos? -Preguntó Chouji, mientras comía una de sus papitas, queriendo saber si algo interesando había ocurrido mientras él no estaba presente.

Temari discretamente miró hacía su falda, donde se encontraba la foto y Shikamaru había vuelto a su expresión de despreocupado, luego de lo que había visto pero sin olvidarse.

-No -Respondieron ambos.

**Proximo capitulo: Entretenimientos.**

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Mis chiquitos ojala les halla gustado y nuevamente les ofresco mis disculpas por el orrible retraso:/**

**Bien otro aviso sobre el capitulo 10, el lunes no lo subire pero tal vez si lo suba cualquier dia de la semana:33 Es que como tardo tanto en escribirlo me hace mal a la vista asi que gomen**

**Bien ojala no se vuelvan locos por esperar al capitulo 10 xD Agradesco sus comentarios me hacen sentir muy bien TTwTT**

**Okay nos vemos en proximo capitulo:D**

**Sayonara:3**

**No olviden dejar un comentario:33**


	10. Entretenimientos

**Hola:3**

**Eh aqui capitulo 10, solo les dire el porque del nuevo retraso:D**

**El capitulo realmente ya estaba hecho y cuano lo fui a copiar a la computadora me arrepenti y lo borre porque no me habia gustado:/ Y luego me puse a escribir uno nuevo, luego me retrase un poco mas porque me agarraron dolores porque estaba indispuesta (Si eres mujer entenderás mi dolor)**

**Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo para decir:D y bueno disfruten del capitulo 10:D**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Entretenimientos**

* * *

El oxigeno, practicamente, era imposible de inhalarlo, ya que en ningun instante pararon de correr las treinta infernales vueltas, al gimnacio completo. Por un momento los presentes creyeron no volver a saber lo que era la respiración, hasta que finalmente el profesor anunció que dejaran de correr porque le hablaban al telefono.

Todos los presentes al oírlo, sonrieron con esfuerzo y cayeron en el suelo, aliviados de poder darles a sus pulmones algo de oxigeno.

La primera en caer fue Ino, quien junto a Yuki las dos cayeron, exageradamente, al suelo boca abajo. Temari por su parte cayó de rodillas y con sus manos sobre el suelo jadeando, claramente, agotada y Tenten como si nada se posiciono junto a ellas flexionándose, ni un poco preocupada por recuperar el aire, por un momento las chicas quisieron matarla por su excelente condición fisica.

La rubia, de cabello dorado, al verse ya recuperada comenzó a flexionarse junto a la pelimarron. La Yamanaka aún jadeante se giró, quedando boca arriba y apoyándose con sus codos, por otro lado la pelirroja ya un poco mejor, imitó a Ino y se giró, solo que ésta se sentó, flexionó sus piernas y colocó su mentón sobre las rodillas.

-¿Como rayos se salvaron de no asistir a gimnasia? -Preguntó la Uzumaki a sus amigas al notar la ausencia de tres chicas, una de cabello rosa, otra de cabello castaño y otra de cabello azul.

-A ellas les tocó los talleres y para especificar, el de carpintería -Moviendó su cuello de un lado a otro le había contestado Temari, a la pelirroja quien en un suspiró envidió su suerte de no estar alli presente.

De un salto la pelirroja se levantó y se posicionó junto a la pelimarron y la rubia, de cuatro coletas, la unica que aun no se levantaba y se veia muy comoda donde se encontraba, era Ino. Temari se acercó a ella y la movió, un poco, con su pie para que ésta se levantara pero la ojiceleste se negaba.

-Temariiiiii -Nombró largamente su nombre, para que ésta levantara una ceja -Estoy cansada de tanto correr y tengo calor ¿Tu no? Porque yo asi me siento fresca y muy comoda -Le dijó Ino a la otra rubia que negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

La rubia Yamanaka con su dedo pulgar e indice, de la mano derecha, sostenia su musculosa moviendola frenéticamente para refrescarse. La ropa que las hacían utilizar para gimnacia era, una musculosa, blanca, hasta los glúteos con una campera azul (Especiales para los gimnastas) y una calza, negra, hasta los tobillos y con cualquier tipo de zapatillas que eligieran.

-Ya Ino, por favor levantate -Le dijó la Uzumaki extendiéndole la mano para que ésta, resignada, la tomara y se pusiera de pie -Mira que creo que no eres a única en las mismas condiciones. Si miras un poco mas para alla lo veras -Con su dedo le señaló a unos chicos, que habían corrido junto a ellas. Aquellos eran los de 5-B.

Las clases estaban organizadas de aquella manera, ambos cursos, de quinto, compartían la misma clase de gimnacia. Valla a saber quien porque, de eso se encargaba el colegio. A su suerte tenían de compañeros a unos chicos, que estaban para partirlos en ocho o mas y para su desgracia con el grupo de las porristas, que andaban colgadas de sus compañeros (Me refiero al grupo de Naruto).

La rubia, de una coleta, se secó la saliva que caía por su boca al ver a aquellos muchachos con sus musculas blancas (Las musculosas de los varones eran hasta la cintura, no como el de ellas que es hasta el trasero) transpiradas y con sus busos, de nailon, pegados casi pegados al trasero. Éstos jadeaban intentando recuperar el aire, al igual que ellas.

-Si... están en las mismas condiciones -Afirmó con una sonrisa seductora.

-Realmente son una lloricas, no se aguantan un par de vueltitas -Claramente la pelimarron las quizó ofender y asi lograndolo, haciendo que éstas rieran sarcásticamente.

El profesor, Gai, se acercó a sus alumnos, nuevamente, junto a su fiel pupilo Rock Lee, quien lo seguía con una gran sonrisa. Gai se disculpó con sus alumnos por detener la corrida, a lo que todos, rápidamente, respondieron que no se preocupara y que si era posible que lo hiciera mas a menudo.

-¡Mis alumnos! -Exclamó -¡Hoy haremos un amistoso partido de voleibol! ¡Eso alentara su llama de la juventud! -Estaba tan feliz que le comenzó a salir chispas por los ojos.

-¿Los equipos como estarán divididos, Gai-sensei? -Preguntó Tenten algo curiosa, pero animada por jugar al voleibol. Ella y sus amigas eran bastantes buenas en lo que se trataba de hacer deportes.

-Las mujeres por un lado y los varones por otro -Le contestó con su pulgar en alto.

-¿Debemos competir contra unas perdedoras? -Dijó Tayuya con un deje de superioridad -Por lo menos hubiese elegido a alguien que este a nuestro nivel o que por lo menos sepa sostener el balón.

-Lo mismo digo -Apoyó la pelirroja de dos coletas -Ustedes creen saber utilizar un balón, pero no nos llegan ni a los talones. Aun que ni siquiera se si es que lo saben utilizar, esto no es maquillaje, estó es voleibol, un deporte -Se acercó a la otra pelirroja de pelo suelto y un mechón entre medio de los ojos -¿Quieres aprender, cariño?

-¿Y tu quieres perder, bebe? -Ambas utilizaron el mismo tono de lastima, se acercaron mucho que a tal punto se podia saber su estatura. Como que Tayuya era mas baja que Yuki.

-No te rebajes a su nivel, Yuki -Intervino la rubia Sabaku-no, con expresión seria. Tomó a su amiga del brazo para poder alejarla de la otra pelirroja. En cuanto estuvieron por volver con sus demás compañeras, una voz se escucho por detrás.

-Típico de las perdedoras. Siempre le es fácil huir -Dijó por detrás una pelinegra.

Un gran error. La Sabaku-no al oir aquello, soltó a la Uzumaki del brazo con tan solo abrir la mano y quedarse dura como una piedra. La pelirroja tragó duro, al ver en tal estado a Temari. La Yamanaka y Tenten al que igual que la Uzumaki tragaron duro y todos los presentes al ver que la de cuatro coletas se giraba lentamente, dieron un paso hacía atras aterrorizados.

Temari lentamente se fue girando hacía la pelinegra y en cuanto lo hizo, comenzó a caminar hacía ésta con lentitud y una sonrisa muy extraña. Una sonrisa no de felicidad, no de tristeza, mas bien una extraña sonrisa de superiodad y maldad.

-¿Me acabas de llamar perdedora y cobarde? -Le preguntó la rubia moviendo su flequillo hacía la derecha, con su cabeza.

-Seh -Le contestó Kin, como queriendo que su pregunta era demasiado obvia. Temari asintió, solo por hacerlo, cruzó sus brazos y entre cerro sus ojos frunciendo el ceño, provocando que ésta desviara la mirada.

-Bueno. Demuéstramelo y demuéstraselos -Desafió a la pelinegra y ésta con una sonrisa malvada asintió. La ojiverde rió para sus adentros malvadamente y luego exhalo negando con la cabeza -_No sabes en que problema te has metido_ - Pensó sonriéndole con lastima a la pelinegra.

La pelirroja Uzumaki al oirlas simplemente respingó, ya sabia lo que sucedería y necesitarían ayuda.

-¡Naruto! -Ésta llamó a su hermano quien al escucharla fue hacía ella -Necesito que tu y dos de cualquiera de tus amigos me hagan un favor -El Uzumaki un tanto extrañado asintió y su hermana se acercó a su oido comenzando a susurrarle que es lo que debía hacer.

.

.

.

.

La Haruno sonrió feliz, al ver el excelente corte que le había hecho a la tabla de madera. La quitó de la morza (Es una herramienta), volvió a sonreir y se quitó las antiparras que cubrían sus ojos para que no le cayera aserrín en ellos. Para aquel taller se debía utilizar zapatos de seguridad, un jean, una camisa especial, antiparras y guantes, todo eso para su propia seguridad.

Se alejó de la morza y se fue directo hacía una de las mesas para poder limar. Cuando estuvo cerca de las mesas, chocó con alguien haciendo que ésta hiciera malabares con las manos, para que su tabla no se cayera al suelo y su trabajo no quedara arruinado. Finalmente pudo detener la madera y con seguridad, la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos para que aquello no volviera a suceder.

-¿¡Es que acaso no tienes ojos!? -Le gritó al idiota que casi hace que se le caiga su maravilloso trabajo. Levantó la vista para ver quien era y al ver a aquel pelirrojo se quedó de piedra y con una notable vergüenza - ¡S-S-S-Sasori! -Exclamó.

-Ese soy yo -Le dijó relajado -Lamento no haberte visto, es que esta concentrado mirando mi trabajo -Con un suspiró se disculpó con la ojijade -¿Ese es una parte de tu trabajo? -Con el dedo señaló la tabla que la pelirrosa estrechaba hacía ella.

Sakura miró con curiosidad su propia tabla, como si no supiera de que lo que le hablaba y rápidamente salió de su torpe trance e intentó tranquilizarse. No hace mucho tiempo, realmente antes de comenzar las clases en el verano, ella había tenido varios encuentros con el pelirrojo y en uno de aquellos encuentros, hubo un beso y uno calificado como los mejores.

Rápidamente se dio una bofetada mental, al recordar aquello en un momento como ese. Ni siquiera sabia porque no le respondía al instante, era como si estuviera elaborando una respuesta, cuando sencillamente podía responderle con desinterés.

-Si, es mia -Le respondió luego de unos segundos, que para ella fueron como unas largas horas. El pelirrojo pestañeo y luego volvió a mirar la madera, que la ojijade aun estrechaba.

-¿Estas haciendo un cajón de madera? -Curioso preguntó Sasori a la pelirrosa, a quien casi se le escapa una sonrisa de alegria al saber que éste había acertado, facilmente, lo que ella estaba intentandó fabricar.

-Si, aunque se me esta complicando demasiado, mi pulso no es muy acertado y eso hace que varios de los cortes que realizo en la maquina salgan errados -Le comentó algo decepcionada, pero con un puchero muy gracioso e inevitable de no sonreír.

Sasori hizó una pequeña sonrisa y le quitó, delicadamente, la madera que ésta sostenia. Sakura no opuso objeción alguna. Aquel muchacho lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a observar varios detalles, con los ojos entre cerrados, dándole una y mil vueltas a la madera. Cuando finalmente se detuvó, sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, y le devolvió la parte del trabajo de Sakura, dejándola con curiosidad de saber que le diría.

-La verdad es que te quedo perfecto y no le veó ningún error -Aquello que había dicho el hermoso muchacho, de ojos dorados, la hizó sonrojar. Ésta para querer que el Akasuna, no la viera cambió de tema instantáneamente.

-¿Y que es eso que estas haciendo? -Le señaló lo que el muchacho sostenía en su mano izquierda. Éste llevo su mano frente a su rostro y la abrió enseñándole a Sakura, un pequeño títere.

-Es un títere, pero le falta el brazo derecho -Había dicho éste enseñándole que le faltaba una pequeña parte. La pelirrosa deslumbrada por lo que el pelirrojo le mostraba, tomó al muñeco entre sus manos y lo observó con fascinación.

-¡Es fabuloso! -Le exclamó con brillo en sus ojos jade -¿Me enseñarías como lo haces, Sasori? -Estrechando al muñeco le preguntó al chico de ojos dorados, si podía observar como creaba algo tan fabuloso.

El pelirrojo estaba algo sorprendido por la pregunta de Sakura, pero le sonrió de lado y asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que lo siguiera hacía donde se encontraba su mesa de trabajo. La Haruno lo siguió entusiasmada por saber como haría el chico, pelirrojo junto a ella, aquella marioneta en minuatura.

Por otro lado estaban Hinata y Matsuri, que entre ambas estaban intentandó cortar una madera para que se abriera en dos. Lentamente iban acercando la tabla hacía la cierra circular de mesa, cuando accidentalmente a la castaña se le resbaló la mano de la tabla e hizó que la madera se colocara de lado y Hinata la cortará al borde, sacando asi una pequeña mitad de la madera.

La Hyuga se quitó, velozmente, las antiparras de los ojos para poder observar la madera mal cortada al borde. Tomó entre sus manos la madera que estaban cortando y la otra parte que había salido de ésta, miró ambas maderas y luego suspiró decepciona.

Matsuri por su parte, se disculpó con su compañera y le preguntó si ese error se podia corregir, a lo que la peliazul le dijo que sería dificil pero no imposible.

Nuevamente Hinata se colocó las antiparras y se acomodó los guantes, volviendo a colocar la madera sobre la mesa y tirando hacía atras la parte mal cortada. Se sobresalto al oir que alguien se había quejado, muy seguro que por la madera que ésta había lanzado hacía atras sin siquiera mirar. La peliazul se volteó, rápidamente, para poder disculparse con la persona a la que había golpeado accidentalmente.

En cuanto se giró se encontró con un muchacho muy lindo, su cabello era marron una parte de ese cabello cubría su ojos izquierdo, se lo cubría aun teniendo las antiparras y el ojo visible, que ella podia ver, era de color dorado. Instantáneamente se acercó a él, procurando no haberle hecho ningún daño grave, ya que éste se taba frotando la sien.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hice mucho daño? -La Hyuga hablaba desesperada, sintiendo miedo de que estuviese gravemente herido.

El muchacho dejó de frotarse la sien, para poder ver a la persona que le hablaba. Cuando dejo de hacerlo quedo deslumbrado al ver a una chica tan hermosa, miró a la ojiperla de los pies a la cabeza, mientras que ésta tenia cerrado los puños, levemente, a la altura de sus hombros y pestañeaba frenéticamente aún esperando la respuesta del pelimarron.

El pelimarron al darse cuenta que ésta aún esperaba una respuesta, se quitó las antiparras y le contestó.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Me golpeaste con un pedazito de madera, si hubiera sido una madera entera eso si seria algo de que preocuparse -Le había dicho el muchacho a la Hyuga, tranquilizándola al instante -No te había visto antes en el colegio ¿Eres nueva?

-Si. Este año ingrese en el colegio -Con una sonrisa le respondió -Me llamo Hinata ¿Y tu? -Ésta le extendió la mano en forma de presentación.

-Yo me llamo Utakata -Éste le contestó con una sonrisa y estrechó la mano.

Ambos comenzaron a conversar animadamente, olvidándose de esa manera de Matsuri y ésta solo suspiró y continuo ella sola con el trabajo. Comenzó a buscar en la mesa, en la que trabajaban ella y Hinata, otro pedazo de madera pero no hallaba ninguno que pudiera servirle.

Cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse, una mano apareció junto a ella y le extendió un pequeño taquito de madera, ésta lo tomó y se giró para ver quien se lo había dado.

-¿Te dejaron sola? -Le preguntó un muchacho de cabello azul oscuro y con un pedazo de tela, que comenzaba por dejabo de su oreja, pasaba por debajo de uno de sus ojos, pasaba por encima de la nariz, pasaba por debajo del otro ojo y concluía por debajo de la otra oreja. La castaña le sonrió.

-Pues si -Dijó mirando a la peliazul y luego volvió a mirarlo -¿Y tu no deberías estar trabajando con tus compañeros, Kotetsu? -Preguntó curiosa, ahora mirando hacía la mesa donde se encontraban los compañeros de él.

-Pues si -Contestó con una sonrisa -Pero como te vi sola quise saber si necesitabas algo -Ésta al escucharlo miró el taquito de madera que él le había dado e hizó una risita.

-Ya no. Te puedes ir -Kotetsu simplemente le guiño el ojo y se fue, nuevamente, hacía su lugar de trabajo.

La castaña luego de ver que éste volvía a su lugar, disimuladamente comenzó a escuchar lo que su amiga peliazul hablaba con el lindo de Utakata, Matsuri ya lo conocía y para ella era un chico muy simpático y relajado. Con una sonrisa picara comenzó a escucharlos, mientras fingía estar trabajando.

Mientras tanto los dos muchachos, a los que la castaña espiaba, estaban riendo levemente cuando al pelimarron lo llamaron a lo lejos diciéndole que volviera para que terminaran de una vez el trabajo.

-Bueno, debo volver -Le dijó Utakata a la peliazul, quien asintió -En otra oportunidad nos volveremos a encontrar ¿Verdad? -La peliazul hizó otra risita y asintió. El muchacho se despidió y volvió junto a sus compañeros.

La peliazul hizó lo mismo y volvió junto a Matsuri, ésta siguió fingiendo que estaba trabajando y después le enseño el taquito de madera que ahora debían cortar, la ojiperla asintió y lo tomó entre sus manos para observarlo y así saber donde cortar.

-Esta vez vamos a cortar madera manualmente -Comenzó la ojinegro -Hinata ¿Puedes ir al armario a traer dos cierras, por favor? -La Hyuga asintió, le devolvió el taquito a Matsuri y se fue en dirección al armario de herramientas para el taller.

Mientras tanto, la castaña quizó comenzar a trazar lineas en el pedazo de madera, para poder saber donde debian cortar cada una de ellas. Se revisó toda la mesa buscando una regla y una lapicera.

Tiró varios planos importantes y muchas herramientas, pero aún asi no hallaba ni una regla ni una lapicera. Bufó molesta. Rapidamente se agachó y comenzó a levantar todo lo que había tirado de la mesa y lo dejó todo ordenado y en su lugar.

Como no pudó encontrar lo que buscaba, se le ocurrió pedirle aquello a su amiga pelirrosa. Contenta por su idea se giró para ir hacía donde se encontraba Sakura, pero en cuando lo hizó su corazón casi se le sale del pecho, del susto que se dio, al ver que el pelirrojo, de ojos turqueza claro, se encontraba frente a ella observándola, sabe quien hace cuanto.

-¡Gaara! ¿Que haces aqui? -Exclamó sorprendida la castaña, quitandose rapidamente las antiparras.

.

.

.

.

-¿A donde dices que se los llevo? -Con curiosidad preguntó el Inuzuka, que tenía su boca torcida de lado y la cabeza tambien estaba de lado. Shikamaru suspiró con fastidio al tener que repetir, nuevamente, lo que ya había dicho solo por Kiba no le había prestado atención.

-Mendokusai. Es la última vez que lo repetire -Le advirtió -Dije que, Naruto se llevó arrastrando a Sasuke y a Gaara hacía no se donde a buscar a no se quien -Con poca información, les dijó a donde se llevó el rubio al pelinegro y al muchacho de ojos color turquesa claro.

Los presentes luego de oir lo que había dicho el Nara, asintieron algo extrañados de saber porque el Uzumaki se había llevado a esos dos, valla a saber que le había pedido la pelirroja a su hermano. Olvidaron aquello y posaron sus miradas en las chicas que se encontraban, preparándose para el supuesto "Partido amistoso" que harian entre ellas.

-Tal parece que nosotros no podremos jugar un partido -Comentó el Hyuga observando a las chicas, a quienes habían estado escuchando desde que Tayuya hizó su comentario de superioridad, hasta el momento en el que acabo entre Temari y Kin.

-Ya lo creo -Contestaron todos al insinuó, mirando a las chicas posicionándose cada equipo de cada lado de la red, y asi esperando a que comienze el partido de una vez.

-Que problematico, asi no podran jugar -Había dicho el Nara a sus amigos.

-¿A que te refieres? -Preguntó el Hyuga pestañeando con curiosidad.

-Tsk ¿No es obvio? En uno de los equipos hay siete chicas y el otro hay tan solo cuatro, para poder jugar deben estar iguales y para necesitan a tres chicas mas...

.

.

.

.

Hinata aún buscaba las cierras pero no encontraba ninguna. Colgadas ya no habían mas ya que todas estaban ocupadas por los presentes en el taller. Algo irritada le dio un leve golpe al armario.

Suspiró decepcionada, pero al instante se le ocurrió buscar las cierras en la parte de arriba del armario, una caja que contenía mas herramientas y tal vez alli había lo que ella buscaba.

Miró hacía la caja y le cayó una gotita estilo anime, al ver que ésta estaba muy arriba. Miró a sus costados para ver si encontraba un cajón o algo para poder apoyar sus pies y asi llegar hasta arriba, pero para su mala suerte no había nada. No quedándole otra opción se colocó de puntitas de pie e intentó llegar hasta la caja, pero su mano alcanzaba ni a tocar la caja. Rendida, se enfadó y comenzó a saltar como una niña, mirando a la caja.

Había dejado de saltar, en cuanto vió que alguien se colocaba de puntitas de pie, sacaba la caja y se la entregaba a ella.

-Gracias -Le agradeció al muchacho rubio que se había tomado la molestia de sacar la caja por ella.

-No es nada, dattebayo -Contestó el que le había dado la caja con las herramientas. Ésta le sonrió y metió la mano en la caja, en busca de las cierras y en cuanto las encontró se alegró.

-Aqui estaban las... ¡N-N-Naruto! -Cayó muy tarde en cuenta de que el rubio había sido el que la había ayudado y ella no se había dado cuenta. Luego de decir su nombre, torpemente se golpeó con la puerta del armario.

Éste rápidamente la tomó de la mano, haciendo que ésta soltara la caja y se dejara llevar por el Uzumaki, muy confundida del porque la estaba sacando del taller y que solo notó que un intenso calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que el rubio era Naruto hasta el momento en la que le tomó la mano.

En otro lado del taller, se encontraba una pelirrosa y un pelirrojo hablando sobre el títere ya concluido. Ambos habían parado de hablar cuando el muchacho de ojos dorados le dijo que iria al baño y la ojijade le contestó que lo esperaria.

Cuando éste se fue, Sakura se quedó esperando con el titere entre sus manos haciéndolo mover como toda marioneta. Había pasado tan solo tres minutos desde que Sasori se había ido al baño, cuando una mano se colocó sobre la muñeca de la pelirrosa. La ojijade al ver aquella mano, creyó que seria el pelirrojo asi que ni siquiera se giró.

-Eres rapido para ir al... ¡Auch! -Se quejó ésta cuando la mano la apretó, fuertemente, haciendola girar y quedando frente a un pelinegro -¿Sasuke? ¿Que haces aqui? -Preguntó Sakura frunciendo el entre cejo, intentando que el Uchiha la soltara.

-Nos vamos -Le contestó simplemente a la pelirrosa, tirando de ella para que comenzaran a caminar, pero Sakura lo detuvo al instante, resistiéndose a irse. El Uchiha frunció el ceño al ver que ésta se resistía.

-¡No! No me iré de aqui y mucho menos contigo -La ojijade se resistió aun asi, aunque el Uchiha tironeara de ella para que se moviera. Sasuke enfadado, apreto su muñeca aun mas haciendo que la Haruno cerrara un ojo por el dolor de que el pelinegro le apretara.

-¡Nos vamos te dije! -Dijó gruñendo, acercándose al rostro de la muchacha, mostrando sus dientes al estar enfadado.

Ambos estaban frente a frente, mirando los ojos del otro. Aun que se miraban con odio y furia, fueron calmándose lentamente. Sasuke dejó de fruncir el ceño al sentir la respiración de la Haruno sobre sus labios y también dejo de apretar su muñeca. Se podía decir que estaban muy cerca, solo hasta que una tabla se colocó frente a los rostros de ambos, haciendo que se alejaran.

-Respeta el espacio personal de las personas, Sasuke -Había dicho la castaña, mirando al Uchiha. El pelinegro la miró y le gruño por haber interferido.

-Hmp, Matsuri ¿Donde esta... -No fue muy necesario que preguntara ya que el Sabaku-no salió de atras de la castaña, pero sosteniéndola del brazo. Matsuri lo miró de reojo y le gruño, intentó zafarse pero también con poco exito.

Sasuke y Sakura ignorando a los otros dos, volvieron a mirarse pero con un notable desprecio.

.

.

.

.

-¿Cuanto mas van a tardar? -Quizó saber la pelimarron, de dos chonguitos. La de dos coletas suspiró por décima vez, ya le había dicho que no hace mucho había mandado a Naruto a buscar a las chicas y que solo tenían que esperar a que llegaran, pero ésta al parecer no se quedaba conforme con tan solo saber eso.

-¿Que pasa acaso no piensan jugar o ya se arrepintieron? - Sara quien era otra de las pelirrojas del otro equipo, las desafió pero observando exactamente a Tenten, a quien solo le basto enviarle una mirada asesina para que ésta se alejara de la red.

De repente las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron mostrando al rubio Uzumaki, agarrando la mano de la Hyuga quien estaba jadeando por tener que bajar tres pisos y luego tener que correr por el patio, hasta poder llegar al gimnacio. Tras ellos llegaron otros cuatro chicos mas, Gaara estaba junto a Sakura y por otro lado Sasuke traía del brazo a Matsuri.

Naruto miró curioso a los que iban detrás de ellos, hasta donde el recordaba Sasuke traía de la muñeca a Sakura y Gaara venia peleando con Matsuri ¿Tanto se había distraído, como para no notar el cambio?

Las tres chicas que recién llegaban se fueron a cambiar a los vestidores. Rápidamente salieron con la ropa de gimnacia y se colocaron junto a su equipo. El profesor hizo sonar el silbato dándoles a saber que comenzaran. El equipo de Temari sacó primero, con Sakura dando el primer tiró.

Shion fue quien recibió el balón y lo lanzó al aire, permitiendo que Sari lo lanzara al lado contrario siendo recibido por Ino y haciendo que ésta se lo pasara a Tenten para que ella hiciera el primer punto, y así fue.

El siguiente en sacar fue el equipo de Kin, con Sara dando el tiró y pasándosela a Tayuya, ésta lo envió al lado contrario siendo recibido por Yuki y ésta se la paso a Hinata, que siendo accidentalmente empujada por Tenten hizó que se la pasara a Shion y ésta hiciera un remate casi golpeando a Hinata en la cara, pero solo con suerte la rozó.

Y asi continuaron, y la única que no participaba era Temari que esquivaba la pelota a toda costa, ella sabía en que momento comenzaría a jugar enserio y ese momento se estaba acercando, lo supo cuando Kin la vió esquivar el balón.

En cuanto la pelinegra la vio esquivar el balón, frenó la pelota en medio del partido, haciendo que todos les presten atención.

-¿Que sucede, Temari? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de hacerte daño? -Le espetó en la cara, haciendo que todos quedaran callados, esperando la reacción de Temari, pero lo único que ésta hizo fue decirles que continuaran con el partido.

Algo confundidas continuaron. El equipo de la rubia sacó y con Hinata pasando el balón al otro equipo. Quien recibió fue Karin, quien se la pasó a Shion y ésta se la devolvió haciendo que Karin se la pasara al otro equipo y quien la recibió fue Matsuri y luego se la paso a Sakura, pero esta por error la lanzo al aire, rápidamente, se acercó Temari, saltó e hizo un remate.

Continuaron asi con el partido y con Temari haciendo todos los puntos, hasta que dio el último remate solo que no el espacio donde se hallaba el equipo contrario, si no en la cara de Kin provocando que ésta cayera, por un golpe con tanta fuerza.

Temari se acercó a la pelinegra y la miró con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Pues no, no tenia miedo de hacerme daño. Tenia miedo de hacerte daño a ti -Con un tonó de lastima negó con la cabeza. La pelinegra en ese momento deseo lanzarse hacía a ella, de no ser porque tenia que sostenerse la nariz para que no le sangrara, por el golpe.

Shikamaru miraba desde la tribuna a las chicas y solo pudo, suspirar y negar con la cabeza, pero sin ocultar su sonrisa.

-Las mujeres son problemáticas... y tu Temari eres la mas problemática de todas -Se dijo para si mismo, para luego bajar de la tribuna y retirarse junto a sus amigos.

**Próximo**** capitulo: Una broma por parte de: Los chicos.**

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Dios santo Sasuke no saber tratar con las mujeres xD**

**Ojala les halla gustado y esta vez no les prometo pero si voy a intentar tener el capitulo para el lunes 5/09 :333**

**Acosadoras del fic :Me estan dando miedo **

**Quiero comentarios o me enojare y hare llorar a Kakashi :(**

**Sayonara:33**

**No olviden dejar un comentario:33**


	11. Una broma por parte de: Los chicos

**Konichiwa sexy's lectores y lectoras:3**

**Lamento los... uno, dos tres, cuatro etc... de retraso, es que no tengo computadora. Acabo de subir el capitulo porque el bondadoso de mi sobrino me paso su neet para subir este capitulo, aun sigo sin computadora gomeeeen:/**

**Al final del capitulo me gustaria pregunatrales unas cosas *.***

**Notas sobre el capitulo:**

**El capitulo es acompañado por una cancion, y los personajes son las que lo cantan pero en otro tiempo, es decir, que la cancion quienes la cantan no la cantan en ese preciso momento ,si no que es como si fuera una grabacion o algo parecido ¿Entienden?:3 o es como si fuera un videoclip xD**

**Disfruten:33**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Una broma por parte de: Los chicos.**

* * *

La exposición, de los trabajos en grupo que les había asignado el profesor Asuma, había llegado a su fin. Los últimos en exponer frente a sus compañeros fueron, Sasuke y Sakura... y Lee, quien había faltado el dia de las asignaturas de pareja, solo por el hecho de haber estado enfermo por haber salido a correr bajo la lluvia junto al profesor Gai, y cuando volvió a clases Asuma lo integrò al grupo de la pelirrosa y el ojinegro.

Los primeros que habían expuesto fueron Hinata, Sai y Naruto, quien había arrastrado a los dos primeros a que fueran los primeros y ya que no pudieron negarse, mas bien no los dejaron quejarse y asi de sensillo, fueron ellos los primeros.

El profesor Asuma felicitó a todos por sus excelentes exposiciones e información para ésta, que habían estado muy bien redactado. Asuma les comunico que todos sacaran sus almuerzos y comenzaran a comer, porque la cafetería no estaría habilitada. Los alumnos a quejarse y a pedirle una explicación.

-Lo lamento muchachos. Hoy tendremos que almorzar aquí, ya que "_alguien_" -Mencionó éste, haciendo comillas con sus dedos -, provocó un desastre en la cafetería con un balón de futbol. Que pena ¿No, Naruto? -El profesor colocó su mano en el hombro del rubio, haciendo que éste moviera su cabeza lentamente hacía donde estaba la mano y comenzara a reir nerviosamente.

El Uzumaki al verse acorralado, miró rápidamente al Uchiha para que éste lo ayudara a safarse del profesor. Ya que el pelinegro también había sido parte del alboroto en la cafetería, con la diferencia de que él se escapó y el rubio, claramente, no. El Uzumaki se sintió, traicionado al ver que el pelinegro miraba para otro lado, mientras silbaba y se rascaba la nuca, fingiendo no haber recibido la mirada de Naruto.

-Lo siento, dattebayo -Se lementò el ojiceleste, con la cabeza hacìa abajo -¡Pero no fui yo solo! ¡Sasuke también estuvo involucrado! -Apuntó con el dedo, al pelinegro que se escandalizò negándose a aceptar parte de la culpa.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir, mientras sus compañeros los miraban con una gotita estilo anime. Una pelirroja, de dos coletas, negaba con la cabeza mientras los observaba discutir y se comia un sanwich.

-Sasuke debería responsable de lo que también él también hace y no negarse -Dijo ésta dirigiendo (El comentario) a sus amigas. La rubia de una coleta, se sentó junto a ella, mientras bebía de su malteada.

-¿Y tu que harías en ese caso -Le preguntó la Yamanaka, apuntándola con la bombilla de la bebida. La Uzumaki, movió la bombilla que estaba frente a su rostro y le dio otro mordiscó a su sándwich.

-Me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Realmente no lo sabes? -Cerró sus ojos y le tiró levemente del cabello -Yo diría la verdad ¿Para que mentiría? -Con orgullo, el que por lastima no tenia, dijo aquello continúo comiendo.

-¡¿Quién demonios rompió mis cuadernos?! -Exclamó el Inuzuka, sacando de su mochila dos cuadernos con las hojas y otras arrugadas y quemadas. La Uzumaki al oírlo tragó difícilmente, pero continuo comiendo.

El profesor se aceró al pelimarron, tomandó entre sus manos los cuadernos y le preguntó, enojado, a toda la clase quien había sido el responsable de aquella maldad, pero todos negaron, exepto Yuki quien se había escondido tras Ino para que no la vieran. SI no escapaba de ahí, ella se hecharia la culpa, de vez en cuando deseaba no ser tan sincera.

Debia escapar o decir la verdad, y no tenia muchas ganas de hacer lo sengundo porque no quería volver al castigo, cuando recién acababa de salir de allí, solo porque le había dicho a la directora Tsunade que se le habían pasado los años y a Shizune que era bastante tonta.

-Me dieron ganas de ir al baño -Comentó ésta de repente, saliendo de atrás de la Yamanaka y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir e ir al baño.

Kiba al ver que ésta se iba, supo que realmente no quería ir al baño sino que ella estaba escapando, lo notó al sentir el nerviosismo de ésta y en su forma de hablar. Le dijó al maestro que ya no le tomara importancia y que luego lo arreglaría, Asuma asintió y volvió a su escritorio. Mientras éste se diriguia al tacho de la basura y gruñía un "_Me las vas a pagar"._

Chouji le hablaba sin parar al Nara, pero éste estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba a la rubia, de ojos verdosos, que reia junto a sus amigas y él solo deseaba asesinarla por lo que había hecho. Le había dado un tic en el ojo y la ceja izquierda, de la rabia que tenía.

-Shikamaru -Llamó su amigo robusto. Éste le prestó atención observándolo -¿Te sucede algo? -Le preguntó el Akimichi, claramente preocupado por su amigo, que últimamente había estado muy extraño. El pelinegro solo bostezó.

-Mendokusai. Lo que sucede es que alguien llamó a mis padres diciéndoles que yo estaba muy distraído, por el hecho de tener una novia -Comenzó a contarle el porque de sus distracciones. El Akimichi parpadeó varias veces algo confundido.

-¿Y tus padres que te dijer...

-_"¡Nara Shikamaru! ¡¿Como que tienes novia y no me lo habias contado?! ¡¿Y que es eso de que estas muy distraído?! ¡Primero están los estudios y después todo lo demás! ¡Shikaku dile algo a tu hijo!... Hola... ¡SHIKAKU!... ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Hijo en esta semana hiremos al colegio, porque la problemática de tu madre quiere conocer a tu novia, de todos modos yo no tengo nada que ver, adiós._

En cuanto la llamada acabo, Shikamaru colgó y Chouji quedo con la boca abierta. El muchacho robusto, lo palmeó en la espalda compadeciendolo por lo que se iba a venir dentro de poco y el muchacho de ojos chocolates solo asintió, aceptando lo irreversible.

-¿No sabes quien se lo dijo a tus padres? -Con curiosidad le preguntó a Shikamaru, quien había sido el culpable de haber puesto asi a sus padres, mas bien a su madre.

Shikamaru luego de escucharlo, solo cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Flash back:

_-¡¿Cómo dices?! -Exclamó Shikamaru sobresaltado, levantándose instantáneamente de la cama, con el celular en la mano._

_-Ya te lo dije, hijo -El Nara mayor solo suspiró atravez del teléfono -Alguien llamo a tu madre diciéndole que estabas muy distraído, porque andabas de novio -Repitió con tono de pereza en su voz. El pelinegro menor, caminaba mientras se frotaba la sien, intentando clamarse y comprender que carajos estaba ocurriendo._

_Shikamaru comenzó a hacer uso de su brillante cerebro, para deducir que clase de idiota se le había ocurrido tan vil plan._

_ ¿Naruto? No, idiota pero demasiado bueno... ¿Sasuke? No, los Uchihas solo piensan en los Uchihas... ¿Kiba? Podria ser... pero no, demasiado estúpido... ¿Gaara?... No... ¿Sai? No, no sabría que decir sin un diccionario... ¿Neji? No, él no interferiría en problemas ajenos... ¿Kankurou? Tal vez, pero no ha tenido tiempo libre... ¿Chouji? Podria dudar de cualquier persona, menos de él... ¿Lee? No, estaba en la misma situación que Naruto._

_Ninguno de ellos pudo haber sido ¿Entonces quien? Esto se estaba volviendo muy problemático._

_Rendido, se sentó en el sofá, de la habitación y suspiró hechando su cabeza hacía atrás, claramente frustrado. Pensaba una y otra vez lo problemático de la situación._

_-¿Estas ahí Shikamaru? -Preguntó Shikaku atravez de la otra línea. Shikamaru cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover su cuello de un lado a otro._

_-Si -Fue lo único que dijo, para luego hacerle rápidamente una pregunta -¿Quien llamó a mamá, fue una chica o un chico? -Le preguntó con curiosidad, mirando de reojo su teléfono que estaba sobre su oreja._

_-Una chica ¿Porque? -El padre de Shikamaru habló con cierta duda._

_-¿Dijo su nombre? -Éste siguió insistiendo, con tal de saber quien había sido. Lo nuevo que ahora sabia es que era una mujer y una mujer de las problemáticas, para hacer tal acto que lo llevaría al borde la muerte o al borde su madre._

_-No. Te acabo de decir que "alguien" había llamado a tu madre -El tono de pereza era inevitable -Pero... -¿Pero? -... según lo que contaba Yoshino es que cuando le pregunto quien era, esta chica solo llego a decir algo de "Tem" y después parecio dudar y dijo que no importaba -Shikaku le contó algunos de los detalles de la llamada._

_El hijo de Shikaku, al oir lo que éste le decía, supó al instante de quien se trataba. Era una mujer y de las problemáticas. Solo al escuchar el "Tem" completó la frase por si mismo "Tem... ari"... ¡"Temari"! maldita problemática._

_Levanto su cabeza rápidamente y abrió sus ojos, no por completo, solo los dejo entre abiertos._

_-Ah... -Fue lo único que le respondió a su padre -Adios -Ni siquiera espero a que su padre, le devolviera el saludo, cuando le cortó apenas se despidió y lanzó el teléfono a su cama, mientras se recostaba en el sofá, con un brazo sobre sus ojos -Temari..._

Fin del Flash Back.

Luego de recordar y suspirar, abrió sus ojos.

-... _me las pagaras_ -Pensó, para si mismo y luego miró a su amigo robusto, que aun esperaba una respuesta -No tengo ni la mas minima idea, Chouji.

Fuera del curso, se encontraban dos muchachos y uno de ellos regañaba al otro. Los dos que estaban en los pasillos desiertos, fuera del salón, eran una muchacha de cabello marrón con dos chonguitos en ésta y un muchacho de, también, cabello marrón hasta la cintura y una bincha, de color gris, que cubría su frente. El Hyuga era quien estaba regañando a Tenten , por un error que ella había cometido.

Ama estaba apoyada contra la pared, escuchando lo que Neji le decía o le exclamaba, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacía atrás tocando asi la pared y el muchacho, estaba frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y el entre cejo fruncido.

La pelimarrón ya estaba llegando a su limite, de poder aguantarlo. Comenzó a fruncir el ceño y a abrir su boca levemente mostrando, como apretaba sus dientes pero el ojiperla continuaba y continuaba regañándola por un estúpido error de papeleo, que ella había hecho solo por querer ayudarlo. Que ingrato, ni siquiera valoraba su esfuerzo.

-¡Ya! -Exclamó Tenten abriendo los ojos y mirándolo fijamaente -Se que hice mal los papeles y por mi culpa llegaron otros, pero por lo menos te ayude y no lo hiciste todo tu solo -Con una mueca de enfadó, la pelimarrón le tocó la nariz al Hyuga, con su dedo índice.

-Si lo hubiera hecho yo solo, lo hubiera hecho mejor. No necesitaba de tu ayuda -El Hyuga con su propia mano, quitó el dedo, de Tenten, de su nariz y la alejó de su rostro.

-No me vendría nada mal que me dieras _por lo menos_ las gracias -Dijó formando un puchero, como toda niña pequeña, haciendo que el Hyuga levantara una ceja y le sonriera de lado.

-¿Sabes? No me da lastima que pongas esa cara. Ya la eh visto en muchas ocaciones y no funciona conmigo -Le aseguró el Hyuga a Tenten, que aquella estrategia no le sirviria en absoluto. La pelimarrón suspiró como si se hubiera rendido, pero no lo hizo.

Tenten colocó, inesperadamente, ambas manos en el cuello del ojiperla y no exactamente para ahorcarlo o hacerle alguna bruteria, mas bien lo estaba... ¿Acariciando? Aquello sorprendió al Hyuga y mucho e incluso hizó que éste se sonrojara, pero leve muy levemente.

La pelimarrón estaba actuando con suma maldad, tal y como lo haría Temari, solo que Tenten tenía lo suyo. Comenzó a bajar las manos, hasta llegar a su estomago y allí sentir unos buenos y trabajados pectorales.

Neji verdaderamente no entendia, que es lo que trataba de hacer la muchacha que lo estaba toqueteando. La pelimarrón olvidándose de sus pectorales, tomó entre sus manos la corbata de éste y la comenzó a enrollar en su mano.

-Si hacerte caras no funciona contigo... haremos que funcione con otra cosa -El Hyuga al escucharla levantó una ceja y cerró un poco sus ojos, desconfiando de lo que se trajera entre manos -Entonces Neji, repite conmigo: gra... -Cuando la pelimarrón había acabado de enrollar la corbata en su mano, lo atrajó con ésta a su rostro -...cias.

El ojiperla estaba demasiado cerca, del rostro de Tenten que incluso tocaban sus narices, pero la ojimarrón aun lo mantenía agarrado de la corbata esperando a que él dijera lo que ella deseaba oir y era muy obvio que tendría que esperar demasiado, porque éste era muy orgulloso para decir esa palabra con siete letras.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Tenten y de un solo movimiento, atrajó aun mas la cara del Hyuga a la de ella y asi Tenten en un rápido movimiento , le robo un beso a Neji quien solo se quedo con los ojos abiertos, mas de lo normal.

-Repite... -Le susurró Tenten al oído, provocando que éste solo suspirara y la mirara.

-...gracias -Con un enorme esfuerzo dijó aquella palbra, que pensó que jamas diría en su vida. Tenten luego de haberlo escuchado, sonrió con sastifacción lo empujó, levemente, dejándolo confundido.

-¡Ja! hasta crees. Tu orgullo esta en el suelo Hyuga, en el suelo -Su dedo pulgar apuntando al suelo y antes de que Neji la tomara del brazo y la retuviera, rápidamente ingresó en el curso, dejándolo tal vez furioso. Muy furioso.

El ojiperla le dio un puñetazo a la paredy luego se apoyó en ésta, mientras que gruñía y fruncia, furiosamente, el ceño. Un pelirrojo se colocó junto a él, al parecer también furioso porque éste al apoyarse en la pared, se escuchó como si nuevamente le hubieran dado otro puñetazo. Neji miró de reojo a un muy enojado Gaara.

-¿Y a ti que te sucedió? -Preguntó, aun mirándolo de reojo.

-... es humillante pasar por los pasillos y que todos te llamen _"mapache_" -Gruño el hacho de ojos turqueza claro.

Recordaba como el pasaba tranquilamente por los pasillos (Un dia antes de la exposición) y de repente apareció la castañana llamada "Matsuri", señalándolo y gritándole "Mapache". Las personas que estaban presentes, cuando ésta le grito auquello, comenzaron a reir y le tomaron el apodo, ya dicho, llamándolo asi cada vez que lo veian.

El Hyuga luego de escuchar el apodo de éste, miró hacía otro lado y apretó los labios con el intento de no reírse en un momento como ese. Luego de poder controlarse, volvió a su anterior postura de estar furioso, al igual de como estaba el Sabaku-no.

-Pagaras muy caro... -Susurraron ambos, refiriéndose a personas diferentes. Las dos decidieron entrar nuevamente al curso, cuando alguien se colgó de los cuellos de ambos, impidiéndole pasar. El Sabaku-no y el Hyuga, miraron de reojo para ver que quien se colgaba de sus hombros era la Uzumaki mayor.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo estas mapache? -Con una sonrisa, Yuki le hizó un pequeño chiste al Sabaku-no, quien entre cerro sus ojos jurando asesinarla. Inmediamente los soltó y colocó sus manos a la altura de sus pechos, mostrando la palma de ambas -Ya, ya... solo fue una broma.

Luego de decirle aquello al Sabaku-no, como un rayo la pelirroja ingresó en el salón y tras ella Neji y Gaara.

La Uzumaki, se sentó junto a sus amigas que estaban reunidas para poder comenzar a ahorrar. Entre todas comenzaron a conversar animadamente, sobre tonterías y cosas, de vez en cuando, importante. Cada una saco su almuerzo, que se veía apetitoso.

Cada una llevaba una comida variada, mientras que Hinata, al tratar de llegar rápido a clase compró apresurada, un envase de Ramen. No se quejaba de su comida , pero realmente en ese momento no deseaba aquello.

En cuanto la peliazul abrió la tapa del Ramen, un olor nauseabundo salió de ella, provocando que ésta se tapara la boca y su cara se pusiera un poco verde. Luego de que se recuperó, tomó el envase con el Ramen y se fue directo al tacho de la basura, comenzando a tirar su contenido. En ese momento iba pasando el rubio, quien al verla se arrodilló ante la basura.

-¡¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo Hinataaaa?! -Le exclamó el Uzumaki, con un tic en el ojo y la ceja izquierda. Pero Hinata aun continuaba tirando la comida que había estado por comer, solo que ésta estaba podrido.

-¿Tiro el Ramen? -Le contestó entre pregunta y respuesta, la Hyuga con una gotita estilo anime y sonrisita nerviosa.

-¡¿Pero porque hacer algo tan cruel con el delicioso Ramen?! -Esta vez había gritado, señalando al interior, del tacho de basura donde la Hyuga, luego de haber tirado todo el contenido, tiró el envase.

-P-pero el Ramen estaba p-podrido, por eso lo tire -Dijó intentando asi explicarle el motivo -Y eso asi no se p-podía comer en...

-Esto es algo realmente imperdonable -Negaba con la cabeza el Uzumaki, claramente, ofendidó por lo que había hecho la hermosa muchacha, con su amado Ramen. Se dio la vuelta y se fue junto a su grupo con un dolor en el corazón, al ver como tiraban SU Ramen. Hinata pagaría, pagaría el Ramen claramente.

-E-espera...

-Dejalo. Le tomara un rato recuperarse -Hinata miró a Sakura, cuando ésta le habló -Por lo menos esta vez no se largara a llorar y gritara que el Ramen ya no esta entre nosotros, como cuando eramos niños -Ambas comenzaron a reir bajo, para que el rubio no las escuchara.

El Uchiha pasó junto a las dos muchachas, para poder tirar en el tacho el emboltorio de alguna golosina o algún alimento.

Sakura maliciosa, se acercó un poco a éste y en cuanto el pelinegro se dio la vuelta para irse, la ojijade cruzó su pie con las piernas del Uchiha, haciendo que éste caiga en el suelo boca abajo. Hinata al ver lo que trataba de hacer la muchacha de ojos jade, se alejó de allí lo mejor posible para no quedar involucrada en lo que llegara a pasar.

-¡Oh, Sasuke! Lo siento y fíjate que no te vi -Se disculpó la pelirrosa, mirándose las uñas sin siquiera parecer que le importaba. Al Uchiha no le faltaban las ganas de lanzarse sobre la pelirrosa o tirarla por la ventana, total un accidente podía ocurrir.

-Uchiha para ti -Le contestó éste desde el suelo y apuntándola, mientras que la ojijade le contestaba con sarcasmo "_Si claro_" y volvia junto a las demás muchachas, que reian sin parar cuando el pelinegro se había caído, por causa de Sakura.

-Pagaras... -Juró en un pensamiento el ojinegro, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se iba junto a su grupo de amigos, quienes apretaban sus labios con el intentó de no reírse.

.

.

.

.

El pelinegro caminaba por los pasillos plegados de alumnos y admiradoras que lo espiaban a escondidas. Mientras que éste continuaba caminando, cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al muy estilo de Shikamaru, comenzó a buscarlo con pereza hasta que lo encontró y atendió.

-¿Diga? -Preguntó éste con su tono habitual tan seco, pero del otro lado de la línea no se oia nada, asique insistió -¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?... ¡Hablen! -Ya se estaba cansando y comenzando a enfurecerse, cuando estuvo a punto de colgar, del otro lado hablaron.

-... se que no estas solo... -Le había dicho el que lo llamó con cierta voz tenebrosa, provocando que Sasuke se sobresaltara. El Uchiha alejó el teléfono de su oído, lo miró, fruncio el ceño y volvió a colocar el móvil en su oído.

-¿Quien eres? ¿De que demonios estas hablando? -Un poco mas y casi gritaba.

-¡Soy yo, Naruto! ¡Dattebayo! -Le había exclamado el Uzumaki, provocando que al pelinegro le saliera una venita en la sien y queriendo cruzar un puño por el teléfono y golpearlo -¿Te asuste Sasuke? -Insinuó Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Cierra la boca ¿Qué quieres? -Cambió de tema, recordando querer sabes porque lo había llamado, si para fastidiarlo o para decirle algo que valga la pena escuchar. Incluso los alumnos que se encontraban en el pasillo pudieron oir el grito de Naruto atravez del móvil.

-A los chicos y a mi, se nos ocurrio una idea -Comenzó a conarle el Uzumaki -Pero te lo contare en privado. Ven al cuarto -Le dijó éste. El Uchiha le iba a contestar, diciéndole que no le interesaba, pero el rubio se le adelanto -Puede que te interese ¿No te gustaría vengarte de Sakura?

Venganza. Aquella palabra le agradaba mucho al pelinegro. Sin contestarle, simplemente le colgó y se fue directo a las habitaciones, donde supuestamente se encontraría Naruto con los demás.

.

.

.

.

_Kiba: Vine a cumplir una misión_

La pelirroja Uzumaki se encontraba en la cafetería eligiendo, el almuerzo que comería. Como no había mucha comida que le gustara, eligió una hamburguesa. Se alejó del bufet y esperó a que la castaña le trajera la bebida que había pedido.

Finalmente apareció Matsuri con un refresco, de maquinas expendedoras y se lo entregó a la de dos coletas, quien le pregunto si la había agitado mientras se la traía pero ésta le aseguro que no lo había hecho incluso venia caminando lentamente, la Uzumaki le creyó y asintió con una sonrisa.

Cuando Yuki destapó la bebida, todo el contenido saltó a su rostro. Lentamente comenzó a girar su cabeza como un robot hacía Matsuri, que al ver el impacto cerró los ojos y al ver la cara asesina de su amiga, le repitió una y otra vez que ella no había sido.

La pelirroja solo levantó su puño queriendo golpearla de todos modos, pero no lo hizo. Cuando fue a tirar la lata de refresco, notó que había una nota pegada en ésta, que decía: Por parte de...

-Kiba...

_Gaara y Kiba: Hoy me convertí en demonio _  
_me han echado de la tierra _  
_quiero estar entre tu cuerpo _  
_aunque conozca el infierno_

Matsuri se quedo en el mismo lugar en el que, anteriormente, Yuki la había estado esperando. Mientras esperaba allí a la Uzumaki. A lo lejos diviso a un muchacho de cabello azul y una cinta en su rostro, al saber de quien se trataba levantó la manos para llamarlo y saludarlo.

En cuanto extendió el brazo hacía arriba, la camisa se comenzó a deshacer y a caerse los pedazos de tela, al suelo hasta quedar simplemente en un sostén blanco. Rápidamente bajo el brazo, se tapó con sus manos, para que nadie la viera, y se arrodillo, por suerte no había nadie cerca y Kotetsu no la había visto.

Miró hacía la camisa, que estaba cortajeada por todos lados, y notó que en una de las partes rota de la camisa, estaba escrita en la espalda. Acercó su mirada y leyó: Por parte de...

-¿Enserio Gaara? ¡¿Enserio?!

_Matsuri y Yuki: Olvidarme de mi nombre _  
_enfermarme de tus besos_

Dos muchachos habían estado observando, desde la parte de arriba de la cafetería, apoyando sus codos sobre la barandela, a la pelirroja y a la castaña, desde que a la primera le saltó la bebida, hasta que a la segunda se le rompió la camisa.

Kiba estaba bebiendo el mismo refresco que a la pelirroja la había saltado a la cara y Gaara giraba una tijera sobre su dedo. Cuando vieron sus misiones cumplidas, continuaron observándolas y sin mirarse y con una sonrisa, chocaron los puños.

_Neji y Shikamaru: Hoy quiero hacerte la guerra _  
_dispararte al corazón _  
_aunque mi bala te hiera _  
_y deba salvarte yo_

(En los casilleros)

Tenten se encontraba hablando por teléfono con un muchacho de cabello rubio, armado en una coleta y la otra mitad suelta, y de ojos celestes. Mientras hablaba con éste, caminaba diriguiendose a su casillero. Se colocó frente a su casillero, sacó la llave, la abrió y guardó allí su pequeña mochila.

Estando a punto de cerrarla, notó un puntito rojo dentro del casillero y curiosa acercó su rostro para saber de que se trataba, cuando ingresó la mitad de su cabeza en el casillero, el puntito desaparecio y eso le causo un muy mal presentimiento a la pelimarron.

La pelimarron sacó la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados de adentro del casillero, pero no salió como cuando la metió mas bien, su rostro, su cabello e incluso la mitad de su camisa estaban empapados de aceite (Para comidas). Con su manos se quitó de los ojos el aceite y abrió los ojos. Le dijó a Deidara que luego lo llamaría y le colgó.

Con furia, tiró la botella de aceite que estaba dentro de su casillero y en cuanto la lanzó, de ésta saltó una nota, aun con el mismo enfado la tomó y la leyó: Mi orgullo jamas estuvo ni estará en el suelo. Por parte de...

-¡Este es mi juego Neji!

_Tenten y Temari:_ _Abrazarte hasta perderme _  
_que el silencio quede lejos_

La pelimarrón se alejó de allí, como un rayo mientras que todos la veian extrañados.

El Hyuga, quien estaba oculto al final de los casilleros entre el último casillero y la pared, vio pasar a la ojimarron con mucha prisa y algo aceitada. Sonrió al ver ya terminado su deber y comenzó a caminar hasta el techo y allí tirar un pequeño control, que manejaba un resorte, el mismo que estaba en el casillero de Tenten.

_Shikamaru: Vine a cumplir una misión_

(En el salón de ciencias o química)

Sobresaltada, Temari levantó la cabeza que estaba oculta entre sus brazos ¿Cómo carajos se había quedado dormida? Bueno, no era su culpa que el profesor hubiera estado casi mil años intentando escribir una palabra. Bostezó mientras se tapaba la boca y salía del salón para ir a cambiarse al cuarto.

La rubia se sentía extraña caminando por los pasillos, ya que todos la miraban demasiado. No es que fuera nueva novedad que todos la observaran, por extrovertida o algo asi, pero esta vez todos la miraban de manera extraña. Parecía que apretaban los labios como para no reírse de algo que parecía prohibido.

Prefiero no prestarles atención y continuo caminando. Mientras que continuaba caminando, junto a ella se encontraba una pared de metal donde se podía ver su reflejo, cuando paso junto a ésta, se miró de reojo, se veía normal como siempre con los zapatos, con el uniforme, con sus cuatro coletas, con la cara pintada de rojo... ¡¿La cara pintada de rojo?! Retrocedió rápidamente en cuando vio aquello.

Se miró y su cara estaba completamente pintada de rojo. Se tocó levemente la cara y comenzó a correr hacía los baños. En cuanto entro, lo primero que hizó fue larvarse el rostro repetidas veces, para que saliera. Mientras mantenía la cara dentro del lavado, tomó una de las toallas y comenzó a secarse, hasta que finalmente salió toda la pintura.

Cuando quitó la toalla de su cara, se miró en el espejo con furia y miró de reojo una pequeña nota que se encontraba allí. La tomó con fuerza, casi rompiéndolo, y la leyó: El rojo de te favorece. Por parte de...

-... ¡Cabaste tu propia tumba, Shikamaru!

_Todos: Quiero quedarme para cosas buenas _  
_quiero quedarme para cosas buenas _  
_Debo quedarme para cosas buenas _  
_debo quedarme para cosas buenas _  
_quiero quedarme para cosas buenas _  
_quiero quedarme para cosas buenas_

Tirando la toalla al suelo, rompió la nota y salió de aquel lugar tirando chispas.

De adentro de uno de los tocares, de las mujeres, salió el Nara mirándose al espejo y luego con una sonrisa comenzó a lavarse las manos, que estaban manchadas con pintura de color rojo. Se secó y de su mochila saco una broca para pintar que ya estaba seca, por el hecho de ya hacerse usado y luego la lanzó por la ventana. Tal vez a alguien le pudiera servir para pintar de verdad.

Con una simple sonrisa, colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y se retiró del baño de las mujeres, sin que nadie lo viera.

_Naruto: Hoy quiero tomar fronteras _  
_avanzar hasta tu piel _  
_quedarme pa' cosas buenas _  
_pa' cosas que yo sé bien_

(En la biblioteca)

Hinata se encontraba paseando por la biblioteca con un libro en la mano que estaba leyendo. Tras ella se encontraban dos muchachos, que la estaban siguiendo a escondias. Un rubio y un pelinegro, mantenían una distancia favorable de la peliazul.

La única razón de que Sasuke se encontrara con el ojiceleste, era para ver que se le había ocurrido a éste de broma para la Hyuga, según el rubio seria una broma que nadie olvidaría y el Uchiha solo por querer comprobarlo lo acompaño.

La ojiperla, cerró su libro y lo colocó nuevamente en su lugar. Luego se acercó a unos de los libros que se venían bastante interesantes y en cuanto sacó uno que le llamó la atención una araña salió junto con el libro, provocando que Hinata soltara el libro orrorizada y luego por el pánico matara a la araña y comenzara a saltar con asco.

Naruto reia a carcajadas de lo que le había ocurrido a la peliazul. Al Uchiha le había dado un tic en el ojo y el labio, no pudiendo creerse que esa hubiera sido la broma para la Hyuga. Naruto comenzó a dejar de reir en cuanto vio la cara de amargado de Sasuke y cuando acabo de reir bajo la cabeza deprimido, con un aura depresiva y le dio al pelinegro que se le habían acabo las ideas. Sasuke soló se golpeó la frente con la mano.

-Ve y haz que Hinata tire de aquella cuerda -Señalo el Uchiha -Ya sabia que tendría que tener un plan B...

_Hinata y Sakura: Olvidarme de mi nombre  
enfermarme de tus besos  
_

Confundida Hinata era guiada por una muchacha muy extraña llamada "Naruko" que traía una capucha sobre su cabeza y el uniforme que traía era muy extraño. La chica desaparecio dejándola junto a una ventana y una cuerda, que seguramente era para abrirla.

Con curiosidad jaló de ésta, y de repente se escuchó como si algo se abriera y de la nada ésta quedo empapada de barro. Ella llena de barro y la ventana estaba abierta. Se acercó a la ventana un poco enojada y en el vidrio húmedo había algo escrito, que decía: Por parte de...

-¿Naruto?

Sasuke: _Hoy quiero hacerte la guerra _  
_dispararte al corazón _  
_aunque mi bala, mi bala te hiera _  
_y deba salvarte yo_

El pelinegro luego de haber dejado al Uzumaki riendo, pero esta vez si con razón, se fue de allí para cumplir con su parte y ver los resultado de lo que el había hecho.

La pelirrosa se encontraba en el vestíbulo del colegio, con unos audífonos escuchando música, mientras paseaba y esperaba a que la asistente la atendiera para que le pudieran dar un permiso para salir del colegio. Ella andaba con su mochila en la espalda, casi vacia por el hecho de que solo traía un cuaderno.

Ya se estaba fastidiando de tener que esperar tanto asique se tuvo que sentar y esperar a la lenta de la empleada.

Hace un buen rato que la espalda le estaba doliendo ¿Cómo rayos le iba a doler tanto, si solo llevaba un cuadernito?. Se removió incomoda y continuo escuchando música. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y la maldita aun no acababa y la puta espalda de estaba doliendo a morir. Con furia se quitó la mochila y la colocó sobre sus piernas, para poder quitar el maldito cuaderno que parecía que pesaba 50 kilos.

Abrió la mochila y sacó el cuaderno. La cerró y volvió a colocársela en la espalda, pero la maldita cosa aun pesaba _¿"Pero que carajos..."?_ se había dicho Sakura de repente, cuando la mochila se sentía aun pesada.

Volvió a quitársela y a colocársela sobre la piernas, la abrió por completo y levantó una ceja cuando vio una portátil. La sacó y comenzó a ojearla. De ella definitivamente no era. De repente la empleada se acercó a ella y ésta rodando los ojos dio a entender que por fin la iban a antender.

Todo se volvió muy extraño cuando uno de los policías se acercó a ella, por el llamado de la encargada junto a ella.

-La portátil que esta niña esta sosteniendo, es la que me sacaron del mostrador -Sakura se pusó nerviosa y miró al policía para saber que le haría. El policía miró a Sakura, severamente.

-Estas en serios problemas ¿Sabes que no se debe robar? ¿A que vienes a este internado? -Le dijó el señor con los brazos cruzados. La pelirrosa no entendió abslutamente nada y solo levanto una ceja.

Estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando persibió que todos la estaban mirando. Se sintió sumamente avergonzada y solo se dijó que ella no había sido, pero éste simplemente le contestó que hablaría con la directora Tsunade.

Indignada le devolvió la computadora a la empleada, casi golpeándola con ésta, y cuando se levantó un papel cayó de sus piernas. Tal vez venía pegada abajo de la portátil, lo tomó y lo leyó: Ooops fíjate que me equivoque de mochila. Por parte de...

-Maldito Sasuke...

_Sakura y Hinata: Abrazarte hasta perderme  
que el silencio quede lejos_

-Si. Uchiha Sasuke fue quien dio el aviso de que le habían quitado la portátil que le prestamos y dijo que te vio a ti quitándosela -Aquella fue la gota que revalso el vaso. Con furia lo único que hizo fue empujar a la empleada y retirarse de allí.

_Sasuke: Vine a cumplir una misión_

Sasuke quien había visto todo desde atrás de las escaleras no podía dejar de reir. Ir a decirle a la empleada que Sakura le había quitado la portátil fue una magnifica idea de humillación.

_Todos: Quiero quedarme para cosas buenas _  
_quiero quedarme para cosas buenas _  
_debo quedarme para cosas buenas _  
_debo quedarme para cosas buenas _  
_quiero quedarme para cosas buenas _  
_quiero quedarme para cosas buenas_

Como por arte de magia parecía que todas tenían en mente la misma idea de ir al cuarto. Todas se miraron entre si suspiraron y diciendo: "_No quiero hablar de esto" _y sin mas todas entraron al cuarto. Algunas para hacer un par de maldiciones y otras a bañarse y a cambiarse.

Pero en cuanto habían entrado se encontraron con algo muy extraño. En el suelo había un pastelito, que se veía delicioso, con una tarjeta sobre el pastel. Desconfiadas todas se colocaron alrededor de éste. Entre ellas se pusieron de acuerdo y decieron primero ver la tarjeta.

En cuanto Matsuri tomó la tarjeta, no tuvo ni tiempo para leerla cuando el supuesto pastelito, explotó manchándolas a todas con una especie de sustancia pegagosa y de la nada automáticamente el ventilador empezó a girar y comenzarón a caer un montón de plumas.

¿Una gallina eh?

Temari ya enfadada, le quitó de la mano a Matsuri, bruscamente, la tarjeta y en voz alta lo leyó.

-"Cocoroco dice la gallina" "Por parte de: Los chicos" -Temari quitó la tarjeta cerca de su rostro.

Un enorme gritó se escuchó por todo el colegio.

_Todos: Quiero quedarme para cosas buenas _  
_quiero quedarme para cosas buenas _  
_debo quedarme para cosas buenas _  
_debo quedarme para cosas buenas _  
_quiero quedarme para cosas buenas_

**Proximo capitulo: Solo uno gana. Infiltrándose en los baños.**

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

**¿Les gusto?:3 Oh por si quieren escuchar la canción: Errerway- para cosas buenas. (No les puedo psar el link**

**Jajaj estos chicos y sus bromas pesadas y estas chicas por buscarles xD**

**Yo verdaderamente lamento el retraso es que no tengo computadora y realmente lamento no haber podido subir el capitulo:(**

**Tengo una duda: Podrían decirme que pareja hago al fin y al cabo? Ino y Sai o Ino y Kankurou? Ustedes díganme yo no se que hacer. Se los dejo a su criterio:33**

**¿Tienen alguna parte favorita? Yo si. La broma malicima de Naruto y como la señora Nara reta a su pobre hijo xD**

**Bueno sin mas que decir les digoo adiós:33 y próximo capitulo no se cuando será, espero que pronto:33**

**Si comentan intentare subir el capitulo lo mas antes posible:33**

**QUIERO COMENTARIOSS:3 O LLORARE Y HARE LLORAR A MAS PERSONASSSS:33**

**Sayonara amigos:3**

**No olviden dejar un comentario:33**


End file.
